Hotaru
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: COMPLETE: Kagome has fallen while searching for a jewel shard. Can Inuyasha cope with this? And who is this new mysterious haynou? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, or Kaede. I do own rights to the idea of this story.

**

* * *

Hotaru**

**  
Chapter 1  
**

* * *

"_Kagome?" She turned and smiled._

"_Hey Inuyasha."_

"_What are you doing?"_

_She pointed out over the lake. "It's beautiful isn't it?" The sun had set and the moon and stars were out reflecting on the surface of the lake. Fireflies had gathered and made it an even prettier sight._

"_Yeah you are." She heard Inuyasha mutter._

"_What!"_

_He flushed. "Ah…I mean… damn it…" She looked at him carefully as he bit his lip muttering. "Kagome… I was wondering if… you'd like to go to the movies with me sometime?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Like a… date…"_

_She sighed. "You've been talking to my mom haven't you."_

_He flushed and nodded. "Would you?"_

_She smiled. "Yes Inuyasha." She blushed. "Does this mean… we're… a couple?"_

_He blushed. "If you'd be my girlfriend?"_

"Kagome, please be careful." Sango interrupted her daydream as they walked along the edge of the cliff, a very narrow walkway.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine!" She stated, stamping her foot for emphasis. "Why is it you guys are _ALWAYS_ telling _ME_ to be careful?"

"Because I don't care for the monk and Inuyasha's graceful enough." Sango stated in monotone. Inuyasha snickered and Miroku sighed.

"My dearest Sango! I have only ever expressed my concern for you!"

"Yeah, _too_ much concern."

Kagome giggled.

It was as usual, another gloomy day, the fog far below so you couldn't see the ground. And as usual they were hunting down a hyped up youkai using the power of a sacred jewel shard to attack defenseless humans.

Sango had been awoken by Miroku, his face inching too close for comfort, the evidence of what occurred only being a red handprint on his cheek.

Kagome suddenly stopped and looked around. "Does anyone see Shippo?" She asked suddenly.

"Here I am Kagome!" He shouted and leapt onto her left shoulder facing the cliff. Kagome shrieked and toppled, Shippo leapt off in time to turn and see Kagome falling from the walkway. Sango dove for her, Miroku grabbing her before she could get to her. Shippo sat horrified and Inuyasha flew after her.

"Kagome!" He screamed. He saw a rapidly approaching platform. Kagome hit the edge and rolled, her hands clawing the stone, feet swinging and trying to get up.

"Inuyasha! Help!" She cried. He groaned and crawled over. Their fingers touched as she slipped.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed as she disappeared through the mist, hand still reaching for him.

"KAGOME!"

A few minutes later Inuyasha climbed laboriously up the side of the cliff and lay on the ground.

"Inuyasha." Miroku started. "Where's Kagome?"

He stood up silently and turned on his heel heading up the cliff. A few minutes later her came back down, blood splattered all over his body. He handed Miroku two shards and continued back down. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and followed silently.

When the got to the base of the mountain, Inuyasha disappeared from their side. Sango went to run after him but Miroku grabbed her elbow, leading her back to the village.

Inuyasha scoured the land, looking all over for the fallen girl until nightfall. He returned to the village and slowly walked through Kaede's doorway.

Sango jumped up, her wrapping on her arm fluttering behind her from a battle with a youkai earlier. Miroku looked over hopefully. Inuyasha didn't even spare a glance at them and sat on the other side of the hut.

Shippo bounded over.

"Inuyasha! You found Kagome right! You didn't fight and make her go home again did you?"

Inuyasha glanced up at the kit then grabbed him, hugging him. Sango and Miroku inched back a few feet. Shippo just lay there shocked until Inuyasha set him on the ground and walked back out of the hut.

"Oh boy." Sango murmured as he left. Miroku nodded in agreement and continued wrapping her arm.

* * *

Shippo looked up at the Go-Shinboku tree then rushed back to Kaede's hut.

Miroku glanced over from stirring the stew. "Is he in his tree?" Shippo nodded.

"Why don't you take Kirara out to play Shippo." Sango suggested. Shippo seemed to brighten up a little and headed outside with the fire cat.

Sango rubbed her eyes furiously, glancing at Miroku to make sure he wasn't looking.

"It's not fair." She mumbled.

Miroku looked over from the bowl. "Hm?"

"She shouldn't have died."

"I miss her too Sango."

"Not us! Inuyasha! He's lost anyone of any importance to him!"

Miroku looked at the ground then back to the stew. "I wonder how he's holding up."

* * *

'_My name is Kagome! Ka. Go. Me!' 'You never said my name before.' 'I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks.' 'See ya when I see ya!' 'Sit! Sit! Sit!' 'Inuyasha.' 'Inuyasha!'_

He could just picture her turning and smiling at him.

_Kagome_. He trembled then started screaming.

"God damn you! You weren't supposed to die! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! What am I supposed to do now huh! What am I supposed to do!"

He leapt out the tree and tore through the woods, passing by an alarmed Sango and Miroku who came running when he screamed. He skidded to a stop a few yards away from them and stormed up to their side.

"I'm leaving."

"What!" They both shouted.

"I'm leaving. Not for good but…" He looked at the ground. "I need some time away from where every god damn thing reminds me of her damn face." He snarled. "Take care of Shippo all right. Wrap him in one of Kagome's shirts. It'll help him sleep." He turned on his heel about to take off when Sango grabbed his shoulder.

"If you're not back in three months I will hunt you down." She gave him a sad smile and he nodded then took off.

After he got out of ear shot Sango turned to Miroku, her right arm in a sling.

"Will we ever see him again?"

Miroku managed a weak smile. "I really don't think so." Sango sighed and looked around the ground. Miroku put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back to the hut.

* * *

**  
Kadasa:** For anyone who doesn't know, Hotaru means Firefly in Japanese ((I think...)) So anyway, that little blue button is asking you to hit it and review.(--;) That was a really stupid line. Forgive the stupidness because it's 12:30am and I'm tierd... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, or Kaede. I do own Kadasa, Hoshi, ((which I'm pretty sure means star...) and Kaji for the time being.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kadasa Mori stepped lightly into the huge hut she owned at the edge of town. She wore a pair of black shoes ((like Sesshoumaru)) and black leggings. A white no sleeve shirt sat snug to her thin form, a white floppy kimono top over that.

Her waist length pin straight blond hair was pulled into a high bun, crystal clear blue eyes looking around the beds in all corners.

She stretched, her claws raking a piece of woods by accident. She winced and ran a hand over it as though the scratch disappeared and bit her lip. Two pearly white fangs gleamed from behind her lips. She had two elf like ears and other than that looked human.

On the middle of her right upper arm, a silver armlet, hand's width sat, a black feather and a blue feather attached to it.

There was a stir from one of the beds. Kadasa stepped over next to the girl who looked up blearily.

"Kon'nichi wa." Kadasa stated.

"Kon'nichi wa." The girl stated confused. "Where am I?"

"You're in my hut."

"Oh… who are you?"

"Kadasa Mori."

"Oh…. and … who am I?"

Kadasa almost face faulted. "Uh… I don't know. I found you in the river a week ago."

"Oh." The girl looked utterly depressed and Kadasa frowned.

"How about we call you Kaji for the time being?"

The girl smiled. "All right. Kaji."

"Now Kaji, I need to clean up that nasty gash on your arm. Think I can?" She nodded and lay back down. Kadasa snuck a glance over her shoulder.

Kaji looked about 16 or 17 years old. From the smell of it she was an haynou, half inuyoukai half-human. She had long black hair to her waist, the tips colored blue as well as the tips of her bangs and the insides of her black dog-ears on the top of her head. Her eyes were lavender and she wore a blue kimono due to the fact her original clothes were almost completely torn when Kadasa found her floating in the river. She also had the scent of miko running through her veins.

_That'd odd…_ Kadasa had thought when she first found the girl. _Usually mikos and youkai do not mix very well…_

"So… what do you do here?" Kaji asked as Kadasa cleaned up her arm, drawing the blond away from her reminiscing.

"Well, I'm a healer, the town healer. I have a big garden out back and between hunting and healing that keeps me occupied. I don't have to hunt _that_ much but now that there's two of us, maybe we can take turns or something."

"All right. I like gardening… at least… at least I think I do."

Kadasa giggled, trying hard not too. Kaji sent her a smile her two black dog ears twitching.

"So, would you like to explore the town?" Kadasa asked as Kaji sat up.

"Sure." Kadasa was in the lead, Kaji traveling close by, noticing Kadasa grab a sword on the way out. Kadasa's house was settled on the top of the hill overlooking the town.

The entire way to town Kaji's nose was going a mile a mile a minute, as if she was smelling everything for the first time.

The first hut, Kadasa told Kaji, was a clothing hut. Kadasa led her inside where an elderly woman sat.

"Kon'nichi wa Kadasa." The woman stated, bowing. Kadasa bowed back.

"Kon'nichi wa Hoshi." She turned to Kaji who looked shy. "This is Kaji." Kaji bowed.

"Kon'nichi wa Kaji. Are you here to get some clothes?"

"Hai. Kaji will need a couple kimonos, some working clothes, and I'll just need a new pair of pants. I'll be back in a little while."

Kaji looked shocked that she would leave her then turned to Hoshi who stood up. She took the lengths of her arms and legs, her entire body then her stomach.

"All right, let's see… a blue kimono would bring out your hair but your eyes are lavender so a purple one would be better."

She put her palms together then when she pulled then apart, a thin strand of silk sat there and she began knitting with her fingers to create the kimono.

Kadasa returned an hour later and walked through the door seeing Kaji staring at Hoshi who was finishing up her last kimono. Kaji suited in a violet one with a blue outline of herons stepping along the bottom.

"Kon'nichi wa Kadasa. Returning so soon?"

"I see you're all done." She nodded. "Payment." She handed her a basketful of crops that would last the lady a week at least.

"Arigatou Kadasa. I'll see you soon."

"Sayonara."

When they got onto the street Kaji turned to her. "Who or what was she? She pulled the silk right out of her hands!"

"That was Hoshi. She's a seamstress and a kumo-youkai, a spider demon. She weaves all of the village's clothes in return for crops and water since she's getting very old."

"So… is this entire village… a youkai village?"

"Hai and iie. If you have youkai blood and no other place to go, we take you in. Orphans, half breeds, several breeds, anyone who is shunned from society for being so plainly put, a freak of nature, one who does not sit on either side of the scale between humans and demons."

"Are… are you one as well?"

Kadasa laughed. "Maybe, maybe not."

Kaji blinked but decided to change the subject. "Where are we going now?"

"To see the black smith. He'll make you a proper sword and weapons. Can't have you defenselessness against any rouge demons, now can we?"

"Iie… I guess not."

"You can speak your mind here Kaji, even if someone gets mad. Then you can tear their face off with your claws."

Kaji snorted. "Pretty picture."

"See! I told you! Nothing happened!"

Kaji giggled and followed her into the small hut.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sango sighed as Miroku contemplated his next move. He'd been silent for five minutes already. They had been sitting at Kaede's for a week now. A week since Kagome died. A week since Inuyasha left. A week since Shippo didn't cry every night as well as herself.

She glanced at Miroku. He'd been helping her cope with the loss. After her family was slaughtered, Kagome helped her out but… now Kagome was gone… She smiled slightly as he cocked his head staring at her fists.

Every night she'd cry before bed and he'd hug her until she stopped then made sure she fell asleep before he lay down in his bed.

Kilala curled up with Shippo who hadn't wanted any human contact at night since he missed Kagome so much.

"Ha!" Miroku cried, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked over.

"What? You've finally decided?"

He nodded and tapped her right hand. "That one!" She opened it to reveal… nothing.

"Aw." He stated disappointingly. She held out her left hand, which held the marble.

"Okay, my turn."

He took the marble and hid it behind his back then revealed both fists. Sango tapped the right one and he revealed the marble with a sigh.

"You always figure out which hand it's in." She chuckled and hid her hands behind her back.

After five minutes he tapped the right hand and she opened it, revealing nothing.

He sighed and snatched the marble then hid it in one of his hands.

She tapped the right hand and he handed her the marble.

"This is getting old. I haven't won once." He stated.

Sango giggled. "So, what do we do?"

"I say we walk through the village and harass them when they ask where the haynou brat is."

She giggled again. "Sounds fun." She stood up and stretched then grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

He hid his blush at the contact but rushed after her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Inuyasha splashed water on his face as he settled in near a stream for the night. Earlier he had killed a deer, the evidence all over his fire rat kimono which he had to soak to get most of it off. There was still blood caked on but he'd have to find a hot springs to wash it off. Luckily his kimono was red and therefore it didn't show that much blood.

He had eaten some of the meat then dried the rest, putting it in a smaller backpack Kagome had before she…

He choked on that thought and shook his head. _Knock it off Inuyasha._ He told himself. _She's gone and she's not coming back…_

He turned and leapt into the tree he would be spending the night in, the backpack swinging from the branch below him. He looked over at the moon as it rose in the sky.

_Maybe she's still alive… maybe she's in another human village._ He smirked. _Tomorrow I'll go look for her then yell at her for getting us all worried and how stupid she was and…_ He winced. _And then I'll get sat…. Okay. Maybe not so much yelling as… concerned shouting? No that doesn't sound right…_

He looked at the ground as a few deer walked past his tree. He watched them spin and look around, being able to hear something but not find it.

He smirked and faintly thought of scaring them but then winced. He'd get sat for it. He winced again.

_There's no one to sit me anymore…_He thought quietly. _She's gone… and she's not coming back…_

* * *

Okay. I would like to thank:

Kitsune'sangelofflames

sourskittleschan

Thorn Willowfly

Inuyasha'sgirl

For their reviews. I was soooooo happy when you guys reviewed so thank you sooooo much!

Question from last chapter:

"**How come Inuyasha didn't take Kagome's body and bring it back to bury?"**

The reason was Inuyasha didn't find Kagome's body. After they got off the mountain Inuyasha had disappeared for hours but come back empty-handed.

I hope you like this chapter and I'll try and post the next one soon!

Thanks again,

Kadasa Mori


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Souta, Buyo, Grandpa, Rin, Jaken ((never would… unless I needed a soccer ball…)) or Sesshoumaru ((thou I wish I did!)))  
**

* * *

Hotaru**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**((Kaji's Dream))**

Kaji found herself standing in a well. She looked around

"Souta!" She called, not telling her mouth to move. It was as if she was reliving someone else's memories. "Scaredy cat." She grumbled and climbed up the vines pulling herself into the woods.

_Toto. I don't think I'm in Tokyo anymore._ She thought and pulled herself out of the well and started walking.

"Grandpa! Buyo!" She suddenly spotted the top of a large tree and her heart leapt for joy.

_The tree! That means I'm practically home!_ She sprinted for the tree then spotted as she was looking at it. There was nothing there but she could feel an emotion of curiosity and wonder flow through her body. 

"Is that a boy?" She asked her then walked towards him. "Hey there. Whatcha doin?" She climbed into thin air. She bit her lip and leaned forward.

_Oh wow. I think I wanna… touch 'em._ She tweaked something then sighed and leaned back.

"Now that that's out of my system." She stated then a spear lodged itself in the bark next to her head. She huddled in front of the thing she was standing next to and looked back.

"Get away from there!"

**((End of Kaji's Dream))**

Kaji blinked open her eyes as she looked around her room realizing where she was.

"It was a dream." She muttered to herself, sitting up, blankets falling around her waist. "Only a dream."

"Why in the world are you talking to yourself?" She jumped and looked up seeing Kadasa walk in, hugging a bundle of cloth. "Come on and get dressed." She stated, throwing her a pair of working clothes. "I'll meet you outside."

Kaji pulled off her sleeping kimono and pulled on a pair of black leggins and a lavender shirt then picked up the sword and bow and arrows Kadasa had gotten her and headed outside.

"For your first lesson," Kadasa started. "I'm going to go kill a deer, one for our supper, two to help you train." Kaji started to protest but Kadasa cut her off.

"I want you to go into the woods in fifteen minutes and find the deer by using your nose. Once you find the deer I need you to find me all right?"

She nodded and Kadasa smiled and took off.

Fifteen minutes later she walked into the woods smelling. After ten minutes she caught the scent of blood and the scent of a deer. Piecing it together she headed towards the smell. It got stronger and stronger as she neared the clearing. She finally got there and couldn't smell anything but the coppery scent of blood.

_Now to find Kadasa. _She thought hard on what she thought Kadasa's scent was then blinked and cried out. Her clothes! Kadasa had been hugging them. She pulled up her sleeve and took a whiff. She recognized her own scent of vanilla and Kadasa's scent of a summer breeze.

Some might thin it would be hard to find someone who smells like a summer breeze in the summer but it wasn't. Kadasa smelled alive while the breeze was just a breeze.

Ignoring all other scents she though of the breeze and headed towards the stream where she found Kadasa lounging.

"Took ya long enough." She stated, standing up and stretching. Kaji giggled and high fived her.

"Now how bout lunch?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kaji gaped at Kadasa. She was showing her how to fight with a sword and so far Kaji was impressed.

Kadasa stopped moving and panted then turned to Kaji. "I thought you were swinging."

Kaji blinked then grinned sheepishly and swung her sword over her head then left and right.

Kadasa smiled then started growling. Kaji looked over from her swings.

"What?"

"In the house. Now."

Kaji frowned and did as she asked. Kadasa grabbed their practice swords and the basket they had been in then followed her into the house.

"Stay here. _DO NOT MOVE_." She ordered and Kaji nodded and sat on her bed.

Kadasa watched her then raced outside, her sword at her hip.

Kaji whimpered but curled up in her bed as outside the sky turned dark.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa walked into town, seeing no one around. Her eyes kept glancing to the side a she saw movements in the shadows.

"Kadasa…" A voice called and she turned to see a young boy watching her. She let her lip curl up into a snarl and the boy disappeared. Something wasn't right. It made her hair stand on end. She suddenly turned on her heel and sprinted back to the hut. She threw open the door seeing Kaji huddled on her bed.

"Get up." She snapped. "Hurry and pack as much as you can. We're leaving."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" Kaji heard the desperate sound in her voice and quickly threw as many clothes as she could into her backpack then as much food and medicine. She grabbed her canteen and tucked it in there as well, adding her hair brush, towel, and a blanket. She grabbed her sword and hooked it to her belt seeing Kadasa ready as well.

"Let's go. You run as fast as you can and keep going all right?" Kaji nodded and they took off through the woods.

Kaji panted as they plopped down near a stream panting hard. They had been running at full speed for an hour already. They had to be at least 100 miles from their town. Kadasa looked a little more relaxed.

"Why'd we have to leave?" Kaji asked.

"Because… it just didn't feel right being there. Many of the other demons left as well. Only the more evil ones had stayed."

"Oh… but why?"

"I'm not sure Kaji."

"So…"

Kadasa was silent for a minute before stretching. "I'll go find us some supper."

Kaji nodded and quietly set up camp. Something was wrong… but she couldn't tell what.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**((Kaji's Dream))**

Kaji looked around the landscape, a vast area covered in skulls the moon shining on them brightly. She held something in her hand but when she looked there was nothing there.

"Let's go…." For some reason she turned and looked at the nothingness, knowing someone was there but not seeing anyone the voice she knew was male but couldn't remember who it belonged to. Her voice answered, seeming as though she were reliving a memory since she knew what to say.

"What?"

"What?" The voice answered.

"You never said my name before."

"Yeah? What of it?"

"It's just I think you like me more now is all."

"Pfft. Don't get excited. I still think you're pretty useless."

"Remind me next time not to save you!" She cried and patted the person on the back, her eyes following them to the ground where they lay in pain. "Well if it hurt so much you should've said something!"

"L-leave me alone!"

**((End of Kaji's Dream))**

Kaji awoke slowly and sat up holding her head in her hands. Why was she having these dreams? They were like plays, showing her someone's memories. Was she supposed to find this person? Was she that person?

She shook her head. She couldn't be that girl. She… could she?

"Kaji? You all right?" Kadasa yawned as she sat up looking around blearily.

"Oh… yeah. Just had a funny dream."

"Oh. …Okay. It's about… two hours… till dawn. Wanna… get up now or…" She shut her eyes and was out like a light. Kaji smiled then curled up. Maybe this time she'd be able to see who it was that was talking to her.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the water. He could smell Sesshoumaru up ahead and as much as he wanted to go take a chuck out of the tall inuyoukai… he couldn't. There was also a whiff of a little human girl. She smelled happy meaning that she wasn't being harmed by the demon lord but if he went and started a battle… Sesshoumaru might use her against him.

He could never do that, unless it was Naraku… well…. He growled and slapped a hand to his forehead. He went to sit on the boulder protruding out of the water but miscalculated the distance and fell into the river.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" A little girl cried rushing after the tall inuyoukai. He turned and looked at her as she showed him several weeds.

"See what Rin has found! Jaken helped too!" Jaken appeared behind the young human panting with flower seeds stuck all over his clothes and face.

Sesshoumaru suddenly smelled Inuyasha's scent, growled and stepped in front of Rin.

Inuyasha popped out of the water cursing and climbed out. He shook then realized his elder brother was watching him.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru! Get the hell away from me!"

Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow taking in the bags under his eyes and the state of his clothes from whipping through the forest.

"Where's your sword?" He asked nonchalantly and Inuyasha immediately put a hand to his hip then paled and started looking all around the ground spinning in circles.

"Damn it!" He shouted and hopped back into the water, popping up a minute later the sword in his hand. He rung out his hair and clothes glaring at Sesshoumaru the entire time. Sesshoumaru was desperately trying to keep the smirk off his face but failing miserably.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha snapped.

"You look like a drowned rat." He stated and Inuyasha snarled at him.

"Leave me alone!"

"Where's your woman?" Sesshoumaru asked, suddenly looking around for the young miko. He frowned when he realized Inuyasha hadn't bristled at the insult. Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes and his fists were clenched tightly. He turned on his heel and took off through the woods.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the odd behavior and after telling Jaken and Rin to stay there took off after his half brother.

* * *

To all of my reviewers or just followers of the story: 

Okay, time to explain things now just so that I can make sure that you understand it. If you do Congrats ((throws confetti and pops a balloon cause I'm underage for champagne)) because I didn't even understand it and I wrote it!

The dream's Kaji's having.

Basically she sees the area around her but she doesn't see or hear anyone. When someone is speaking by the quotey thingys "…" she knows what their saying and if they're male or female but she doesn't know what they sound like.

For example, here I am talking to you. You know I'm female but you have no idea what I look like or what I sound like.

If the dream sequence words are in_ italic_ that means it's Kaji's other self ((the person doing all of the talking or thinking))

If the dream sequence words are in **bold** that means that it's Kaji thinking.

Later in the story she will begin to name people by the first thing that comes to mind. You'll probably know exactly who they are immediately so… yeah…

I think that's everything. Whew…. If you need help please ask a question in a review or e-mail me.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I would put down all of the names but I'm too lazy and it's 10:00 on Friday and I should be wide awake but I've gotten an average of 5 hours of sleep a night so I'm going to bed.

Happy reading and enjoy the coming summer!

**Kadasa Mori**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru ((though I wish I did)), Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, Kirara, Hector Cannibal, George Washington I do own Kadasa, Kaji, and the pink elephant.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Hotaru **

**Chapter 4**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**((Kaji Dream Sequence))**

Kaji felt herself thrown to the ground. She grunted and grabbed a sword's handle pulling herself up from the ground. She looked over. She knew she wouldn't be able to see who it was but she knew that the same boy from her dreams was there along with someone else.

"Die." The other man muttered.

"No!" She cried and leapt towards the boy. She tugged the sword out and froze then looked at it. Both males were staring at her. She could hearing a rusted squeaking somewhere behind her as she looked up at the sword.

"Oops!" She muttered then looked at the boys. "Gomen! It just came out! Now what?"

**((End of Kaji's Dream))**

Kaji flashed open her eyes and looked around. The sun was just starting to come over the horizon.

She sighed and quietly snuck from the campsite to the river. She splashed her face and sighed looking in her reflection.

That girl was her. She was sure of it. There was no way that she was just dreaming this up… unless she was possessed by a demon and this was that demon's memories. No… that couldn't be the case. Maybe they'd go away after awhile… hopefully. She couldn't keep waking up with clips of what happened, never seeing the entire thing through. She glanced back through the trees. And she couldn't keep waking Kadasa up. They needed at least one of them to sleep through the night.

Sighing, Kaji splashed some more water on her face, patted it dry with her shirt then headed to camp to start breakfast.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Inuyasha kept running. He thought he had run far enough but Sesshoumaru just had to show up and ruin it for him.

He heard Sesshoumaru a little ways behind him, probably thinking it was the perfect time to finish him off.

To be honest… that wasn't such a bad idea. He stopped dead and turned seeing Sesshoumaru fly past him then come jogging back.

"What's your problem today half breed?" Sesshoumaru sneered, knowing at least that would tick him off. Inuyasha didn't say a word.

Sesshoumaru hide his surprise. "Inuyasha?" He just blinked. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow then twitched his nose.

"I'll kill you then take Tetsusaiga." He _knew_ that had to tick him off… if it didn't, which it didn't only one thing could work. Sesshoumaru suddenly grinned, showing his fangs and Inuyasha shivered.

"Well Inuyasha, since you're too weak I guess your friends aren't strong enough to defend for themselves."

Sesshoumaru saw fire in Inuyasha's eyes and smirked then took off towards the scent of the human village. He could hear Inuyasha flying behind him, trying to catch up before his older brother could annihilate his friends. He'd already lost Kagome, he couldn't loose the others.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Kaji?"

Kaji awoke from her daydream and looked over at Kadasa.

"Yes?"

"You all right? You've been daydreaming for the past 15 minutes and you didn't even hear me call you."

"Oh. Gomen. I'm just a little tired is all." It wasn't a lie so Kadasa couldn't smell the lie on her but it wasn't the entire truth.

Kadasa watched her carefully before nodding. "There's a village up ahead. We can see if it's a human or demon village. If it's human, we can cover up our youkai markings. If it's demon… we'll have to leave."

"Why?"

Kadasa glanced at her then sighed. "Well… you're a haynou inuyoukai. Demons aren't too kind about haynous."

"Well… what about you?"

Kadasa opened her mouth to speak when BOOM! CRASH! Both heads spun towards the loud boom and they saw several trees fall over.

Kadasa rolled her eyes, the topic forgotten. "It's some youkai having a fight. Another tip Kaji, _never_ go investigate other youkai fights. It just causes more trouble."

Kaji giggled. "Of course. Let's go find a hot spring for lunch."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Inuyasha flung a clawed hand towards Sesshoumaru, making several trees fall in the process.

"Sesshoumaru!" He called as he surged forward again. He couldn't see him anywhere.

"Yes haynou?" A voice suddenly asked and he looked to the side to see Sesshoumaru running beside him. He stopped dead and Sesshoumaru skidded in front of him and turned to face him.

"Are you finally gonna fight?" He growled.

Inuyasha blinked then shut his eyes, ignoring him. "I'm not fighting."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Then to your friends it is."

By the time Inuyasha registered that Sesshoumaru was gone. He cursed and flew after him.

"Get back here!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Oi! Kaji!" Turning from making her bed, Kaji saw Kadasa walk into the room grinning.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"You have to guess…"

"You just saw a pink elephant eating a squirrel on the moon while drinking tea with Hector Cannibal and watching George Washington cut down a cherry tree."

Kadasa blinked then scrunched up her nose. "What? What's an elephant? Are they pink? Who's Hector Cannibal and George Washington?"

Kaji shrugged. "I'm not sure but I know I've heard of everything before."

Kadasa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, I just found out that there's a hot springs nearby!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go!"

"But…"

"Come on Kaji! We'll be traveling for awhile and we might not see another one for days."

"Oh… all right…"

Kadasa yipped and rushed from the room, Kaji following with a smile on her face.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Kaede!" A villager screamed as he rushed towards the hut. The elderly lady hurried from the doorway followed by Sango and Miroku, Kirara on Sango's shoulder, Shippo on Miroku's.

"What be it now?" Kaede asked.

"Inuyasha and a demon are headed this way!" He shouted then took off towards his home.

Sango frowned. "Inuyasha's back alre-" She stopped dead as someone grabbed her around the waist and skidded to a stop 20 feet from the hut holding her against his side.

"Sesshoumaru! Let her go!" Inuyasha screamed. Miroku was frozen as he realized that Sango was in the grasp of the inuyoukai lord.

"Sesshoumaru!" He shouted and rushed towards Sango but Sesshoumaru jumped out of reach.

Miroku snarled and rushed after Sango, Kirara running next to him, transformed, trying to protect her mistress.

"Monk." Sesshoumaru stated and was suddenly towering over him.

"Tell me, why is it that Inuyasha does not have the will to fight unless it is to save his friends, mainly you? And another thing, why is it that the miko's scent is faded?"

"You mean…" Miroku stopped eyes falling downwards, defense stance weakening.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his collar making the monk jump.

"You should never let your guard down when an enemy is standing there. Now," he shoved Sango into Miroku, though gentler than Miroku would have thought the inuyoukai lord could handle.

"Where is the miko?"

"Kagome… she… she fell…" Sango stated sadly then took a breath. "Kagome fell from a cliff when we were hunting jewel shards. We never found her body."

Sesshoumaru frowned and looked towards Inuyasha who had tried to disappear.

"Damned haynou." He snarled and surged towards the forest grabbing Inuyasha's collar and dragging him back to the stunned group. He tossed him next to Miroku.

"Finish." He ordered.

"Well… Inuyasha went looking for her after she fell and never found her. He left the next day and it's been a week and two days since then." Sango sighed. "We never found her, he never found her, the villagers never found her…. The only thing we heard was of a new haynou entering a demon village. That's it."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Well then, I think we can both achieve something from this. I'll show you where this village is and you can check this new haynou out." Sesshoumaru stated and turned to walk away.

"And what do you get from it?" Miroku asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Not that it's any of your business human but I need to find an ally of mine."

"An ally?"

"A youkai. I'll meet up with you in three days. Be ready." Sesshoumaru walked off and Inuyasha turned to the others.

"What?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Oh these hot springs are heavenly!" Kaji stated as she slid into the warm water. Kadasa was dozing on the other side of the small pool.

"Hey Kadasa?" Kaji called softly. The youkai stirred and looked over.

She yawned showing her fangs. "Yes?"

"Why is it that we were allowed into the human village?" Kaji asked, lowering her voice.

She yawned again. "I put… a shield over us… so we look human… it's draining a lot of my energy. That's why I've been so tired but as soon as we leave… I'll be all rested so try and relax…" She dozed off again and Kaji smiled then looked at the stars.

She had that feeling again, like she'd been here before.

_Déjà vu_. She stated with a smile then frowned and looked over at Kadasa. _But I don't remember it being Kadasa who I was sitting near_. She pulled herself deeper into the water, up to her chin before nodding off to sleep herself.

* * *

To all of my reviewers, 

I AM SO SORRY! I've been so busy with upcoming finals, tests, projects, and giving my dog physical therapy that I've totally forgotten about fanfiction. To make up, instead of just one chapter, you get two! Yay!

Please remember to review and I'll try to remember to update more often!

Sorry again,

**Kadasa Mori**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hiten, Manten, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kilala, or Sesshoumaru ((though as you all know, I wish I did))

I do own Kadasa, Kaji, Miku, and Siaka ((P.s. Kadasa, Miku, and Siaka are all my names! I made them up one summer when I was bored. Anyway, on with the story!))

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Hotaru**

**Chapter 5**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**((Kaji's Dream Sequence))**

Kaji was sitting in an old place with two demons standing in front of her. She knew this was her memory world as she called it but actually seeing others that herself. This had to be wrong. She wasn't supposed to see them.

_This is my chance to escape. _She heard the humanoid one speak to the other one as she tried to crawl away. A flash of silver caught her gaze as the bald ugly demon swung a huge knife at her.

She shrieked and dove out of the way. "What are you doing!"

"My apologies. I can't have the main ingredient to my hair potion running away now can I?"

"Wait! You can't kill me!"

"Why not?"

"Uh… you'll never be able to find the shards of the sacred jewel!"

The humanoid one and the worm one stared at her in curiosity.

"Have you heard of ……" Kaji cursed. She still didn't know who were companion was or what he was for that matter.

"Powerful?" The humanoid one asked. "He's…"

"But he is powerful. He's already gathered most of the shards of the jewel."

"He…" the humanoid one started.

"Has what?" His ugly brother finished.

_Bingo. Got their attention._

"Child should this be a lie…"

"Feh. The thing is… is madly in love with me. If you tell him you're holding me captive, I'm sure my one and only true love will gladly hand over the shards."

"Hiten, my wiser brother," The bald one stated. "Surely this is a deceit to…"

Hiten smirked. "I can believe it. Girl! Lead us to this love stuck boy! And know that if I find that you have deceived me, you will end up with a wind hole in your pretty face as well. Do you understand me?"

_I understand you monster._

Now she was sitting on a rain cloud next to the bald one, dubbed Manten, Hiten flying in front of them yelling at her companion and a small boy, who was also invisible to her.

"Hand over the shards of the Shikon jewel or you'll never see you're lover again!"

"See my lover?" The man asked.

_Some people just can't take a joke_.

"Uh… there must be some misunderstanding. We're suppose to be lovers?"

"No reason to be shy!" Kaji called down to him.

"Little vixen I knew you were lying." Manten stated and gave her a noogie.

"Uh…"

"You think I would hand over the jewel shards as a ransom to get you back!"

"Oh course! Cause that's what a lover would do!"

"But we ain't lovers and without love the whole argument kinda falls apart!"

"So now some little gems are more important then me! How dare you say that! In the meantime you better started admitting to yourself how much you really love me!"

"I believe I've heard my fill. It's clear that you d have some jewels…" Hiten stated. "Jewels that will be mine!" He lunged at the invisible person and a bright blue light blasted everywhere.

"Hey… your village called, they're missing their idiot." The boy Kaji was dubbing 'Red Dog' because for some reason every time she thought of him she thought of the color red and dogs, stated. And for some reason they weren't at the battlefield any longer.

"…. He's being mean!" The little boy Kaji was dubbing 'Fox' for the same reason as Red Dog whined.

"……!" 'Red Dog' fell down with out warning from something she said. Kaji sighed. She'd never understand it.

**((End of Kaji's Dream))**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Inuyasha shifted in front of the fire allowing his other side to get warmed up. Sango and Miroku were huddled close together subconsciously, Shippo buried in Kagome's old sleeping bag.

_Kagome…_ Inuyasha stared into the fire. _Could what Sesshoumaru says be true? Could this new haynou be Kagome?_ He shook his head. _The only way she could be a haynou is if a haynou fused blood with her… or a full blooded inuyoukai. I only know of Sesshoumaru so that's probably not a good possibility. I know I never did anything like that…_ He sighed deeply and relaxed into the wood.

_Sesshoumaru… should we really trust him? He says that he wants to find his ally but what if his ally is strong and he just needs our help to get there. Then we'd be outnumbered due to the fact they're both full youkai… at least I think the other one is. Maybe this ally will know what happened to Kagome. Even finding her body would be enough, though I'd rather have her alive. I want to be able to talk to her one more time. Hear her speak the word again…. Tell her how I feel about her…. Kagome…_ He shook his head violently to get rid of the tears.

_Damn it Sesshoumaru. I was doing fine till you came along_. He cursed and then tried to fall to sleep before dawn broke.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kaji awoke slowly and looked around as she heard shuffling. She sat up and saw a wolf trotting into the clearing. She snarled and cracked her fingers trying to scare it away. It's ears perked up and it watch her for a second before trotting over to Kadasa and sticking its nose on her arm.

She shrieked and jumped falling backwards. She looked over the log and saw the black wolf standing there.

"Miku! Damn it! You gave me a heart attack!" The wolf barked happily as a white wolf bounded next to him.

"Hey Siaka." Kadasa yawned and looked over to Kaji.

"You're up?"

"Yeah. Who are they?"

"These are some wolves who I took in when they were pups. They're full grown now but they just came to check up on me." She ruffled the black one's head. "Such good pups."

He barked and she stood up and stretched.

"Okay. Let's get some breakfast then take off again."

"All right. I'll start the fire." Kaji muttered and went off to grab a few logs.

Kadasa nodded and headed for the river, the wolves trotting at her heels.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa looked up from her fish, Kaji chewing slowly and silently, frowning at the ground. Miku and Siaka had left a little while ago, having to feed their pups.

"If you stare any longer you'll burn a hole into the ground." Kadasa stated nonchalantly. Kaji jumped and looked over.

"Huh?"

"You all right?"

"Fine." Kadasa watched her then shrugged. Kaji sighed.

"Not fine. Who are Hiten and Manten?"

"Hiten and Manten?" Kadasa asked. "They were the thunder brothers until they were killed by someone. I'm not sure who killed then but he or she had to be very powerful. Why do you ask?"

"Because every time I fall asleep, I have these dreams where I'm a girl other than myself and I know that my companion is there but I can not see him. Ever since I woke up there's been people in my dreams but I've only been able to see and hear Manten and Hiten and actually know who they are."

"Well… that is troubling." Kadasa frowned. "I've never heard of that before. Maybe it was you before you lost your mind and had that accident."

Kaji sighed and curled her legs up to her chest hugging them.

"It's like I know who the person is but I can't see him. I want to see him. If I knew who it was… I … I don't know."

Kadasa smiled softly. "We'll figure out who you are Kaji. Don't you worry."

Kaji rolled her eyes. "Arigatou Kadasa."

"Now let's finish our feast and be off."

"Two fish and a handful of berries is not a feast."

"It is if you're hungry."

Kaji chuckled. "Whatever."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Inuyasha frowned as he looked out over the land. He was standing on the hill overlooking the valley next to the one Kaede's village was nestled into.

He sighed and plopped down onto the grass looking up at the sky, the darkness almost completely gone.

"Inuyasha?" A voice called. He looked over his shoulder to see Sango walking towards him.

"Yeah?" He called gruffly.

"You all right?"

"Feh. I'm fine." She frowned and kneeled next to him looking up at the sky.

"Before we leave… we need to make a pact with Sesshoumaru."

"What!"

"We need to have Kagome alive again. We make a pact that if we do find Kagome's body but she's dead, we need to have him use Tenseiga."

"Feh. Whatever."

Sango rolled her eyes and stood up. "Don't forget Inuyasha. We need Kagome back…."

He caught the silent message _You_ _need_ _Kagome_ _back_.

He didn't say a word as Sango started leaving but as soon as she was gone he let his head tilt forward, bangs shadowing his eyes.

"I know that Sango… I know that…"

* * *

To everyone reading Hotaru, 

Thanks for being so patient with me. It does take me awhile to update but soon it will be summer and I'll have more time.

I know this story was completely pointless and extremely short, or at least it seems short, but thanks again for hanging on for me.

Now about Hotaru, I'm thinking it'll be between 20 and 30 chapters, depending on how fast the basic story line goes. I might add a few pointless chapter here and there, like this Chapter but otherwise it'll have some basic plot.

So here we go, already on Chapter 6! Hopefully I can put it up this weekend. Now review and enjoy!

**Kadasa Mori**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kilala, Jaken ((though who would want to)), Ah-Un, Rin or Sesshoumaru ((though as you all know, I wish I did))

I do own Kadasa, Kaji, Miku, and Siaka ((P.s. Kadasa, Miku, and Siaka are all my names! I made them up one summer when I was bored. Anyway, on with the story!))

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Hotaru**

**Chapter 6**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**((Kaji's Dream Sequence))**

Kaji now found herself walking along a rocky path, wheeling something to her side, 'Fox' in the front of it, 'Red Dog' walking behind her.

"Man how long are you gonna sulk?" Kaji asked Red. "You got to see me so we're even right?"

"I saw nothing!"

She turned to Fox. "He did didn't he?"

"Leave me out of this."

A sudden roar on the cliff side made them look up as a huge monster, though she still couldn't see it, flew at them. He took out Red and Kaji tripped, falling backwards, Fox falling from the wheeling thing and after Red.

"………!" Kaji felt like she was shouting someone's name but who it was, she had no idea.

A hand grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged her into someone's lap as the person started wheeling away on her… whatever the wheely thing was.

"W-who are you!" She shouted.

"Please do not fear." A male voice stated. "I am one who serves Buddha. I will do no creature harm. When I attempted to retrieve the Shikon shard, I did not realize that you came along with it."

"What am I? A prize in a cereal box!"

Now Kaji was standing in a street with people surrounding her, the man that was a servant of Buddha and Red standing in the center of the circle.

"Who in the seven hells are you?" Red shouted.

"My name is…" Kaji cursed silently. "I use my spiritual gifts to help the needy."

"'Tis Lord Monk about to exorcise the demon!" A villager called nearby.

'Okay. So his name is now Monk.' Kaji nodded.

Kaji was now sitting in an empty field looking around. She felt the presence of Red and Monk sitting nearby and Fox up in the tree.

Monk started speaking. "Since the Shikon jewel was thought to have been destroyed 50 years ago, has now reappeared, it's pieces scattered everywhere. … … …"

**Great. Another name.**

"… will surely try to gather the shards to obtain even greater demonic power. 50 years ago it is said that ……… nearly did come into possession of the jewel. It slew the priestess who was guarding it and…"

Red Dog jumped up. "You said it killed a priestess!" He was in thought for a moment. "Listen Monk! You said this demon takes different forms… what about now! What shape does it have now!"

"Don't you think if I knew, I'd have hunted it down and destroyed it a long time ago?"

Kaji felt herself fly into another section of the dream where Fox was back on the wheely thing, Red Dog was walking in front of the group and Monk was walking by her side.

"Are you coming with us?" Kaji asked.

"Oh yes." Monk answered. "I have decided that it is much more pleasant traveling with a beautiful lady after all." Kaji giggled outwardly but rolled her eyes inwardly.

"And…… too. He may not look it, but he's a good fellow." They both looked up at Red Dog.

He's right. Too bad … … doesn't see it himself. Kaji heard her other self-think.

Red Dog glanced back at them then turned forward with a 'hmph.'

**((End of Kaji's Dream Sequence))**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kaji sat up and looked around, recognizing the camp that her and Kadasa had made last night. She shook her head and stumbled to the stream, washing her face.

_So there's a new member to the team, Monk. And this bad guy. Let's call him…_ For some reason a white baboon popped into her head. _Mr. Monkey Man_!

She frowned. _But what about that priestess? And the Shikon no Tama? I'll have to ask Kadasa about it later. Maybe they'll help me remember something._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kaede's with his arms crossed, waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive.

"Inuyasha." He snapped his head to the left seeing the taiyoukai walking towards him, a young human girl bouncing around his legs.

Inuyasha froze and was about to dive for the girl but Sesshoumaru looked down at her.

"Rin." She stopped and looked up at him.

"Where's Jaken?"

"Right here M'lord!" Jaken cried behind him, tugging the two-headed dragon.

"You and Jaken will head back home. I will meet you back there in a week."

"Okay Sesshoumaru-sama!" The girl chirped. "Rin will be waiting." She skipped over to the dragon and climbed on with some difficulty, laughing when Jaken fell a few times then the dragon took off.

"Sayonara Sesshoumaru-sama!" She shouted, leaning over to wave. He watched then turned to Inuyasha.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Inuyasha growled and was about to make some smart remark when Sango and Miroku erupted from the hut.

"Let's go Inuyasha. Please not so much fighting." Miroku asked calmly both him and Sango climbing onto Kilala's back as she transformed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

No." Inuyasha looked over as he heard Sesshoumaru whisper below his breath. His eyes were locked onto a destroyed hut, the roof caved in. a huge hole through the wall.

Sesshoumaru walked over and peeked inside, seeing charred remains and destroyed beds.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked watching his face.

"This was the youkai's home." He stated, his outward expression blank, inwardly worried.

"The youkai you were looking for?" Miroku answered, picking up a pot and opening the lid then sneezing and setting the pot back down.

"Yes. She's a deserter so to speak and not many people are happy with her…." He shoved away a piece of the roof, checking out the beds.

"I can't smell any blood here so it must mean she got out okay. Most of the things she kept here are gone. She must've left." Inuyasha stated after sniffing the air.

Sango nodded. "Her and someone else left." She pointed and they sat two sets of foot prints sprinting into the forest.

Sesshoumaru sniffed. "That's her and another female haynou."

"Well then," Inuyasha grinned. "The hunt is on."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"So Kadasa," Kaji asked as they traveled along a dirt road towards another town. "Have you heard of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes. Every demon's heard of it. It grants the user 100 fold power. It's evil though. I've seen people die from just touching a shard. I believe a miko and her companions are searching for it." Kaji sighed. "Another dream?"

Kaji nodded. "There was a boy talking… he was talking about the sacred jewel. He said since the Shikon jewel was thought to have been destroyed 50 years ago, has now reappeared, it's pieces scattered everywhere. Someone will surely try to gather the shards to obtain even greater demonic power. 50 years ago it is said that this person nearly did come into possession of the jewel. It slew the priestess who was guarding it."

"Yes. A youkai did slay a priestess 50 years ago. Shall we visit the site?"

"Yes please."

Kadasa turned on her heel doing a 90 degree turn. "That-a-way!" She cried pointing and walking forward but she tripped and fell into a ditch looking up at Kaji who giggled.

"Into a ditch?"

Kadasa nodded. "Yeah. It's fun once you get the hang of it. You just need practice."

Kaji rolled her eyes and grabbed her hands helping her up. "Come on Ditch-Girl."

"All right… Blue… hair… girl."

Kaji started laughing and Kadasa frowned. "Well you haven't fallen into a ditch yet!"

WHAM! The tree shuddered as Kaji took a startled step back shaking her head violently.

Kadasa grinned. "Come along Walk-Into-A-Tree-Girl."

Kaji stuck her tongue out. "Ditch-Girl."

"Walk-Into-A-Tree-Girl." And of course this continued on for about 15 minutes until they got tired of saying it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Shippo stopped as his nose caught a weird scent.

"Hey." His voice stopped everyone and they all looked over. "This scent… it smells like Kagome but… it's changed somehow. Like… like she isn't really Kagome anymore."

"It smells like a haynou." Sesshoumaru stated, standing next to him.

"Kagome's a haynou!" Three voices asked at once. Shippo looked over to the stunned Inuyasha.

"That means Kagome's just like Inuyasha!" Inuyasha growled and tried to grab the kitsune who raced up Sesshoumaru's leg and settled on his shoulder.

Both humans and Inuyasha froze glancing at the taiyoukai who just raised an eyebrow and looked at the kitsune who realized who he was on. Sesshoumaru turned and started walking again, Shippo grabbing his shirt in his tiny hands to hold on. Inuyasha glanced at the other two then rushed after his brother, to make sure he didn't kill the tiny kitsune.

Miroku looked at Sango. "What just happened?"

She blinked then smiled. "I think a human child has made Sesshoumaru a bit friendlier."

Miroku frowned in confusion then grinned as it slowly dawned on him.

"Well it happened with Inuyasha thought he's still not as nice." Miroku raised his voice with the last part of the sentence and Inuyasha snorted walking next to his brother who smirked.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sango sighed as they made camp that night. She looked up at the sky. _Kagome… I hope you're all right sister_.

"Hey." She jumped and looked over at Miroku who offered her a bowl of soup.

"Arigatou." She muttered and looked across the fire. Sesshoumaru had one knee bent up to his chest, his right arm draped across it, other leg straight out, left arm in his lap.

Sango jumped when she realized it. "Sesshoumaru!" She cried making Miroku and Shippo jump and Inuyasha look down at them. Sesshoumaru glanced up from the fire. "You've got your arm back!"

He looked at his right arm and nodded. "An ally healed it up for me quite awhile ago."

"The same ally we're retrieving?" Miroku asked and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"She has amazing healing powers though they drain her energy a lot. She needs more training the idiot. She's always trying things that'll kill her, the stupid baka." He sighed and leaned back into the tree behind him. Sango and Miroku smiled at each other and ate their dinner quietly.

* * *

**To everyone reading Hotaru,**

((_bows deeply_)) Please forgive me dear readers! I know it's been awhile since I last updated but there's two reasons for it:

One. It's been a busy few weeks for me: the end of school, regents and finals, and I just completed my Scuba diving course.

And two. No one reviewed the last chapter!

I'm updating Chapters 6this time but I'll need at least one or two reviews to update 7. Please review!

**Kadasa Mori**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo or Sesshoumaru. 

I do own Kadasa and Kaji.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Hotaru **

**Chapter 7**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**((Kaji's Dream Sequence))**

"Ah! It's so nice to be able to sleep in a bed tonight!" Kaji sighed as she realized she was in her dream again, this time in a nice tavern room with 'Red Dog' and 'Fox' the little boy.

"Meaning I always make you sleep outside is that it?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit touchy lately?" Her third invisible companion, 'Monk' walked through the door.

"Nice exorcism…!" She sighed as she heard silence where a name should be.

"Now, time to rest and relax eh?" He asked and sat down next to the door.

"Monk, I have a spiritual question for you…" 'Red' asked.

"Yes?" 'Monk answered.

"How is it that whenever it's time to find a place to sleep there's always an ominous cloud hanging over the finest house in the area?"

"I thought you knew. This is what exorcists call… a little white lie."

"Lie!" 

"You mean you've been making it up!" 'Fox' asked.

_I was wondering when this would come up…_

"You're corrupt! Tainted!"

"At least I'm not dense."

_I don't know whose side to take._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kaji woke up with a gasp looking around, expecting Fox, Red Dog and Monk to be there… but they weren't. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She couldn't keep waking up like this. She was starting to go slower everyday and she needed more breaks.

"Kaji?" A voice asked and she looked over at Kadasa who was sitting across from her. "You all right?"

"Yes."

"Can't get to sleep?"

"More like I can't stay asleep."

Kadasa crawled over and put a hand on either side of her head. "Close your eyes and lay down."

Kaji did so and she felt a warm surge of power flow into her head and she fell asleep quickly. Kadasa pulled away with a smile and crawled over to her bed and curled back up falling to sleep.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When Kaji woke up the next morning, she realized she hadn't had another dream. She grinned and stood up walking to the small stream and splashed water on her face. It was bright and beautiful out and she was feeling great. Kadasa was already up and starting breakfast so they might be able to get going earlier today and go faster.

She plopped down and took the offered food eating it quickly. Kadasa giggled.

"No more dreams last night?"

"No! What did you do?"

"I put a barrier on your dream part of your brain so that it wouldn't function last night. Basically I blocked the dreams from entering your brain and waking you up." She added at Kaji's confused face. Kaji shrugged and continued eating her breakfast.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Taijiya." A cold voice stated. Sango blinked open her eyes seeing gold eyes a foot away from her face. She gasped as she realized it was Sesshoumaru, forgetting he was an ally.

"Wake up. We're leaving." As he stood she saw Shippo on his shoulder again.

She sat up as he walked away and looked around. She watched Sesshoumaru nudge Miroku awake then turned to Inuyasha's tree he smirked and kicked it really hard, the entire tree shivering. Inuyasha yelped and fell through the tree, landing crouched on the ground glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Time to leave little brother." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Jerk! What was that for!"

"I said time to leave. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Jerk…" Inuyasha grumbled and stood up, stretching. Sango and Miroku did the same and soon enough their party was leaving. But yet again, another youkai blocked their path and yet again it attacked them.

Sesshoumaru stood off to the side, letting the group do the work since they had practically pushed him out of the way.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, the boomerang just missing its target. The youkai snarled and turned, swiping a paw at her. She gasped and froze. Someone grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. She looked up to see Miroku holding her and Sesshoumaru with his sword drawn.

Inuyasha was no where to be seen so Sesshoumaru quickly disposed of the youkai with his Toukijin.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked as Miroku peeled the bottom of Sango's shirt up to check her injury.

"I don't know." Sango stated looking around. "Where'd Shippo go?" Sesshoumaru looked behind him and they saw Shippo climbed over his shoulder.

"How's your wound?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Fine." Sango answered wincing as Miroku cleaned it out. "It'll slow me up for a little while but Kirara can help me out."

He nodded then looked towards the forest on their right as Inuyasha climbed out, cuts and scratches all over, a few leaves and branches in his hair.

"What ran you over?" Miroku asked.

"That stupid demon hit me and I flew into the woods." He growled and ripped a leaf out of his hair.

Sesshoumaru snorted and looked around. "We can make camp here and eat." He stated before going to grab some food.

Kaji sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest in the hot springs. They had stopped at a human village since Kadasa knew one of the humans living there and of course the girl had wanted to go to the hot springs so Kadasa and Kaji went along.

She had accidentally fallen asleep and woke back up from her dream.

Kaji sighed again and let her head dip under water then she climbed out, shaking to get the water off.

She felt something brush against her legs and she froze then turned and gasped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To everyone reading Hotaru,**

Thanx for reviewing. Here's chapter 7 and since I can't just leave this cliffy, I'll update chapter 8 as well, just to keep my reviewers happy.

Please remember to review. A simple "keep going" or "update soon" will do for this one.

**Kadasa Mori**

Thanx to:

**Inuyasha's gurl **

For my most recent update and

**Demonchild320**

**Nicosheyt**

**The best witch of all**

**Kyogue**

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar**

**Thorn Willowfly**

Because I can't remember if I thanked you yet. So thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku,

I do own Kadasa andKaji.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Hotaru**

Chapter 8

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Kaji! Calm down!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! I HAVE A TAIL!"

Kadasa sighed and watched the girl paced back and forth in the hut. Luckily no humans had heard them yet so they weren't in danger of being thrown out.

Kagome had climbed out of the hot springs and for some reason she had grown a tail, a long soft black dog's tail with the ends tipped royal blue.

"Tell you what Kaji… I'll teach you how to put an illusion spell over yourself so you can't see your tail. How does that sound?"

Kaji sighed. "Gomen Kadasa. It's just…" She grabbed her tail and glared at it then looked at Kadasa. "Tail." She stated pointing at it and Kadasa giggled.

"Yes, I can see that. All right. Come on. Sit in front of me. Okay." Kaji sat on her legs in front of Kadasa.

"Now, put your hands in your lap and relax. Close your eyes." Kaji did so and took a deep breath, her body relaxing.

"Now search your body…" Kadasa's voice echoed in her head. "Find a fire within you."

Kaji searched and found a pink flame.

"Did you find it?"

"Yes. It's pink."

Kadasa giggled. "That means you're human half is a miko. Now grab some of that fire."

Kaji nodded and reached for it. As soon as her fingertips brushed against it, it flared and turned green. That startled her and she fell out of her trance gasping. Kadasa cocked her head.

"What's wrong?"

"It… it flared up and turned green."

Kadasa frowned. "That must mean that… No… you must've been a full miko before your accident and now that you're a haynou… it changed colors." Kadasa suddenly stopped at stared at her.

"What?"

"You… you're hair…" Kagome frowned and put a hand on her head then headed over to the hot springs. She gasped. The blue in her hair had turned green. Her tail too, her eyes turning emerald. She turned to Kadasa.

"What happened!"

Kadasa frowned. "Like I said, you must've been a miko before you turned into a haynou. I have no clue why this is happening but… let's try this again."

They settled down and relaxed. Kaji found the fire and waited for Kadasa's instructions.

"Grab some of the fire." She touched it slowly this time but it didn't change.

"Do you have it?" Kaji nodded. "Good. Now imagine bringing it in front of you and changing what you look like." Kaji took a deep breath and a second later flashed open black eyes.

She looked at Kadasa who grinned and nodded.

"Good job Kaji!" Kaji smiled and then grabbed a lock of her hair seeing the ankle length pin straight brown hair. (Think Sango's hair cut except longer)

"Oh! Arigatou Kadasa!" She hugged the blond girl and stood up. "I'm going to go see if anyone recognizes me!" She cried and rushed out the door. Kadasa cursed and quickly transformed herself into a human look a like and rushed after her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Inuyasha glanced at the human coming his way. She was quite pretty, long brown hair falling to her ankles, black eyes watching where she was walking. She had a flowery scent and wore a blue kimono. She past by him and he turned looking ahead.

Another human who was running after then girl slowed to a walk watching Inuyasha. Her long blond hair was piled on the top of her head, crystal blue eyes watching him. She glanced at the other human then back at him.

He took a whiff and froze. She was a youkai. His hand went to his sword and she jumped.

"No!" She stated quiet enough for him to hear but no other youkai. "I'm just trying to make a living here. I promise not to harm anyone."

He gave her a nod of acknowledgement and continued towards the inn him and the others were staying. She smiled at him then rushed after her companion.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Kaji looked around the street as she headed for the festival. No one was running from her anymore. She looked normal.

Keeping her face emotionless as she walked through the crowds she noticed a youkai heading for her, though no one seemed scared of him. She took a whiff.

_He's a haynou_. She thought quickly and glanced at him as they past, seeing him glance at her. He had long white hair, two dog ears on the top of his head and golden eyes. He wore all red and she would've laughed but didn't. She continued walking past him. _And he's cute…_

Kadasa finally caught up with her trying to catch her breath.

"Jeez you walk fast!" She cried. Kaji giggled and brushed a strand of her long brown hair away from her face.

"Did you see that haynou back there?" She asked and saw Kadasa watch her weirdly. "No one was scared of him."

"That's cause him and his friends killed a youkai trying to slay the town so they're accepted here. Why? Crush starting?"

Kaji flushed red. "No!"

"You should talk to him. There aren't that many inuyoukai haynous around."

"No. I'm fine."

"Aw. Kaji."

She snorted. "Leave me alone Kadasa."

Kadasa giggled then turned to the stand next to her. She looked over the jewelry the man was selling and gasped.

"Look at this Kaji." She muttered, picking up a small necklace. Kaji looked over. The necklace was silver a charm hanging off the end. It was a silver crescent moon.

"What's that Kadasa?" Kaji asked, looking at the necklace. "It's quite pretty. Do you like crescent moons?"

Kadasa nodded and paid the man before walking off, putting the necklace on.

"I knew this guy who had a crescent moon. I kinda… developed a crush on him before his father died and he had to rule his lands. I haven't seen him since."

Kaji frowned. "So, we should go looking for this guy."

She waved a hand nonchalantly and turned away. "Nah. We've got to get your memory back first." Kaji cocked her head seeing Kadasa finger the crescent moon again before she sighed and turned back to her.

"Come on. The fair's in town for once. Let's enjoy it."

Kaji nodded. "Maybe we'll find someone worth our while."

Kadasa snorted. "Fat chance of that happening."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Miroku laughed as Sango and himself twirled around the dance floor. She had reluctantly agreed to dance with him because he won a rock, paper, scissors game but now she was laughing and enjoying it.

She wore a light pink kimono with dark pink sakura petals all over it. Her long hair was down, a white daisy behind her left ear.

Inuyasha smiled at the two as the spun in circles then frowned. Sesshoumaru glanced over.

"Inuyasha?" He asked.

Inuyasha turned looking at him. "Yes?"

He shook his head and looked around the festival. He noticed a human selling pieces of jewelry. He walked over and hid his surprised face when he saw a particular necklace. He picked it up and his eyes flicker with an emotion, Inuyasha didn't know he had. He paid the man and walked away.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a necklace little brother."

"I _know_ that but why'd _you_ get a necklace?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, clasping the gold necklace onto his neck and fingering the gold crescent moon.

"Because Inuyasha, it is something you would not understand."

"Come on!"

He glanced at his brother knowing he wouldn't stop pestering him so he turned on his heel and headed into the woods.

"Sesshoumaru!" As soon as they were away from the light of the festival, he turned to Inuyasha.

He sighed quietly. "Just like you I had a woman traveling with me Inuyasha but we haven't seen each other since father died." He reached up to finger the necklace again. "I was planning on taking her as my mate but I didn't."

"Why are you being so emotional?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Because knowing you, you wouldn't give up until I told you why." Sesshoumaru brushed past him. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going back to the festival."

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru turned looking over his shoulder.

Inuyasha held out his hand. "Ally?"

Sesshoumaru watched him for a second behind shaking his hand then heading towards the festival. Inuyasha smirked and turned to head back when someone ran into him.

The girl sat up shaking her head. "Owie."

Inuyasha grunted and looked over at the human who grinned.

"Yellow!"

"Yellow what?"

"It means hello!" The blond giggled then got off Inuyasha helping him up. "This is my friend Kaji!" She chirped and pointed at the brown haired human who flushed. "Kaji thinks you're cute!" Kaji's eyes flared and she flew at the girl.

"Kadasa!" She shouted and they tumbled into the forest. Inuyasha shook his head and walked after Sesshoumaru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of the Hotaru readers,**

Yet again Kadasa and Kaji slip through Inuyasha's fingers. The first having been when they walked nearby to his and Sesshoumaru's fight and this time.

If you have no clue what I'm talking about, good, neither do I. I just blabbed that out.

What I really meant to say was the first time they walked close to Inu and Sess was when they were fighting and the tree fell over and Kadasa advised Kaji not to interfere in another youkai's fight. This is the second time.

Yet again, please review for the next chapter. Love ya!

**Kadasa Mori**

P.s. now I'm going to try to put up a preview of the next chapter on these things.

**Chapter 9**

A demon appeared behind him and tried to slice him in half. He hopped out of the way in time but still received a wound on his arm. He whimpered, laying on the ground and looked up at the youkai who was advancing on him.

"Wha… what did I do?" He asked.

"It's not what you did…" The youkai slurred. "It's what you are! You're a full youkai and you're not allowed!" He raised his claws to strike and Sesshoumaru winced.

"Stop it Genka!" A girl's voice shouted. The youkai froze and looked over. A young blond haired child stood there, hands on her hips.

"I'll tell my papa that you're being mean!" Genka seemed to freeze then he snorted and turned on his heel walking away. The girl glared after him then turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Hey! Gomen for Genka. He's not very nice."

Sesshoumaru just nodded, now remembering why he shouldn't have left home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own_ Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. _I do own_ Kadasa, Genka, Hoshi, Honou and Hikari.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Hotaru **

**Chapter 9**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat in the hot springs. Inuyasha had returned saying that some Kadasa girl had run him over.

_Kadasa…_ He looked up at the ceiling.

**((Flashback))**

A 9-year-old Sesshoumaru rushed through the forest, laughing because he had run away from his father's castle. His mother had died a few weeks ago due to a demon attack and his father had practically glued him to his room. Today he had escaped through. He found himself at the foot of a village. Looking around curiously he laughed and started walking through the huge village. He smelled haynous and other mixed blood demons but ignored it, looking in every shop, watching a blacksmith work and a weird spider lady make kimonos in awe.

A demon appeared behind him and tried to slice him in half. He hopped out of the way in time but still received a wound on his arm. He whimpered, laying on the ground and looked up at the youkai who was advancing on him.

"Wha… what did I do?" He asked.

"It's not what you did…" The youkai slurred. "It's what you are! You're a full youkai and you're not allowed!" He raised his claws to strike and Sesshoumaru winced.

"Stop it Genka!" A girl's voice shouted. The youkai froze and looked over. A young blond haired child stood there, hands on her hips.

"I'll tell my papa that you're being mean!" Genka seemed to freeze then he snorted and turned on his heel walking away. The girl glared after him then turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Hey! Gomen for Genka. He's not very nice."

Sesshoumaru just nodded, now remembering why he shouldn't have left home. She held out her hand. He watched her carefully before grabbing it. She tugged him up but a little too hard and she fell over then started giggling as he raised an eyebrow. She sat up then stood next to him, grabbing his good hand and tugging him after her.

"Come on!"

They raced through the streets until the girl stopped in front of the hut with the spider lady.

"Kon'nichi wa Lady Kadasa."

"'Nichi wa Hoshi."

"Who is your friend?" She asked, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Dunno. Genka was being mean to him. Can you make him a new shirt?" She looked at his kimono top and nodded then sat down and started weaving the silk that came from the fingertips.

Sesshoumaru stared in amazement, not noticing that the 'Kadasa' girl had left. A few minutes later, the girl had returned with a basket of vegetables.

"Where would you like it Hoshi?" She asked.

"In the same place as usual dear." Hoshi answered as she finished up the top. She handed to Sesshoumaru and he poked it to make sure it was real. The girl giggled.

"It's real. Hoshi is the best cloths maker in town. That's what my dada says."

"Well tell your father I said arigatou." Hoshi stated before heading out the door. The girl looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You get dressed. I'll wait outside."

She disappeared and Sesshoumaru slid the shirt on. It was nicer than any of his other shirts. He folded his old shirt up and walked outside.

The girl was waiting for him and she smiled. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand and tugged him through the streets, waving to several demons before they finally reached the other end of town.

Sesshoumaru saw a fairly large hut on the top of the hill over looking the town. It was two story and there were several demons in front of the house.

The girl stopped dead watching the demons carefully.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She blinked and looked over at him. "Nothing."

"Then why aren't you going that way?"

"Well…" She bit her lip.

"I won't let them hurt you, only if you tell me where I am."

She giggled. "You're in the Town of Misfit Demons. Basically we're all haynous and mutts here. You're a full inuyoukai aren't you?"

"Yes. My name's Sesshoumaru."

"Mine's Kadasa! Come on! I'll let you meet my parents."

As they walked towards the house, Genka appeared in the doorway. He smirked at Kadasa and she growled at him.

"What's the matter little girl?" He asked. She kicked him hard in the leg and he grunted and rubbed it.

"What was that for?"

"I'm not little!"

"Compared to me you are!"

She stuck her tongue out. "Jerk!"

"Kadasa…" A voice called softly.

She jumped and turned, Sesshoumaru doing the same. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen, besides his mother, was walking towards them.

Her blond hair fell to her ankles and was wavy, framing her figure. She had pale blue eyes and tanned skin, several golden bracelets on each wrist. She wore a light blue kimono top and a skirt that fell to her ankles that was dark blue. She went barefoot, a gold bracelet on her right ankle. Two pale blue wings adorned her back.

"Mommy!" Kadasa cried. "Genka's being mean."

"No. You are." He stated. Kadasa kicked him again then hid behind her mother when he roared at her.

"Genka. Please leave. My husband is not home right now." Her voice was soft but firm at the same time, commanding respect.

"Yes M'lady." He stated with a bow before walking away.

"Oh and Genka… don't call me M'lady. We are all equal here. Remember that."

"Yes…"

The woman sighed before looking down at Kadasa. "Kadasa…"

"Yes Mommy?"

"Who is your friend?"

"Oh! This is Sesshoumaru!"

"Sesshoumaru?" Her eyes widened in recognition before she turned back to Kadasa. "And why is he hurt?"

Kadasa blinked and looked over at Sesshoumaru trying to remember. "Oh yeah! Genka did that! He said that he wasn't allowed in our town but I stopped him! Then I took Sesshoumaru to Hoshi's house and she made him a new shirt!"

"You've been busy." The woman smiled. "Let's get you two inside and heal up that arm."

Kadasa led Sesshoumaru into the house and to a table. He climbed up and looked over at her mother who took his arm in one hand, putting the other over his wound.

A glow of blue appeared, disappearing a moment later and his arm was healed.

Sesshoumaru looked over his arm then took a whiff of the air around him. "You're an inuyoukai?" He asked quietly and the woman nodded. "Then why do you have wings?"

The woman smiled. "Because I'm a full fledged healer." She turned looking out the window. "Night is falling soon. Let's get some supper ready for your father when he comes home." Her mother smiled as Kadasa nodded and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand rushing over towards the fireplace.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"When will your dad be here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I dunno. Mama, when will papa be home?"

"Soon."

"Soon Sessmaru." That was her new nickname for the inuyoukai.

"Now." A deep voice commanded. The kids jumped and Kadasa's mother smiled and stood up.

"Honou."

He smiled at his wife. "Hikari. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Also fine. Where's Kadasa?"

"Right here papa!"

"Koban wa Kadasa."

"Bon wa Papa! That's Sessmaru!" She cried pointing the inuyoukai who remained on the floor watching them.

The man was tall, about as big as his own father. His long blond hair fell to his knees, pulled into a braid. Stormy blue eyes made him look fierce but also kind to people he accepted as friends. He wore a black kimono top and black pants, a sword on his hip.

"Sesshoumaru? Of the western lands?"

Sesshoumaru unconsciously shifted away from him.

"WOW!" Kadasa cried jumping out of her father's arms and next to Sesshoumaru. "Are you really lord of the Western lands?" He nodded. "Cool! Is it fun? Do you have lots of lands to rule? Do you ever fight demons? Does your papa really turn into a doggie?"

"Um… No… Yes… No… and Yes."

She blinked then giggled. "I forgot my questions."

"It's not fun. I don't really rule the lands but we have a lot… I don't fight the demons, my dad does, and he does turn into a dog."

Kadasa giggled then turned to her parents. "Can he stay with us?"

They both nodded. "As long as he would like." Her father answered. "It's fine with us."

**((End Flashback))**

Sesshoumaru sighed as he realized he'd been in the hot springs too long. He stood and shook like a dog before grabbing a towel and climbing out.

For years they'd spend hours and hours everyday, exploring the forest and towns. They could walk from one house to the other's blindfolded they traveled the path so many times.

When Inuyasha was born, they became Inuyasha's official baby sitter… until… He shook his head. His father and Inuyasha's mother died 60 years ago… he hadn't seen her since then.

Maybe he'd finally be able to see her again… and renew the life he had destroyed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Hotaru readers,**

I am **_so_** sorry for not updating sooner. I had planned on being on chapter 12 or 13 by now but I got stuck on the last part of this chapter, not sure how to end it.

I want to get much of Hotaru done before school starts again but I'm not sure I can after going so long without updating.

Time to thank:

**Yukouchi** - Thanks. I wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were getting along too well, or not well enough.

**Fanficluv7Inu** – Kaji means flame… I think… I'm pretty sure it does. It was just a name off the top of my head when I started writing. I was going to change it to be something more "Kagome-like", like a flower or something, but Kaji just stuck. 

- Inuyasha doesn't recognize Kaji because her scent changed somewhat, he's in a village so he can't really smell that well, and because she changed her appearance and smell slightly.

**Naomi** – Thank you very much! ((very happy now))

**RainPure** – Thank you muchly!

**Jbird7986** – You're not off your hinges and you're totally correct. Kaji Kagome

For reviewing. I love you all!

Hope your summer is crazy fun and stay cool in this heat!

**Kadasa Mori**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo orKirara.

I do own Kadasa and Kaji.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hotaru **

**Chapter 10**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**((Kaji's Dream Sequence))**

A huge object flew from the forest, Red Dog holding down Kaji's head so it wouldn't hit her.

The object flew back to a person standing on the other side of the clearing.

"…… I have come for your life, for slaughtering my village!" The 'female' person shouted and rushed towards them. Red Dog leapt forward, trying to keep her away.

"I haven't done anything!"

The female, now 'Taijiya' threw a pellet at the ground and smoke flew up. Red Dog slashed at her and she gasped, Kaji being able to see a mask fall off and onto the ground. Red Dog covered his nose and grabbed Taijiya jumping up through the air. He cleared the fume of smoke and landed on the ground.

Taijiya snarled and stuck a sword through his arm. He snarled and tugged it out as Taijiya fainted.

Now they were all traveling together, Taijiya a friend and ally of the group. Kaji frowned. Why did it feel as though she had missed out on a lot of need-to-know information?

**((End Kaji's Dream))  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kaji sighed as she sat up and looked around. Kadasa was already awake and making food.

"Ready for breakfast?" She asked.

Kaji nodded as her stomach growled. "Yes please."

Kadasa handed her a bowl and she gobbled it down.

"So Kadasa, you know anything about taijiyas?"

"Yes. There was a taijiya village but it was destroyed by a youkai. Why? Another character in your dreams?"

"Yes." Kaji sighed and rubbed her head. "Shall we be going?"

"Let's pack up and put on our disguises."

Kaji nodded and quickly pulled her human disguise on. This time she had ankle length pitch black hair and emerald eyes.

Kadasa pulled hers on. She kept her blond hair and blue eyes though. They both picked up their bags, doused the fire and packed up what food was left.

"Ready?" Kaji asked and Kadasa nodded, following her out of the house. Kaji started forward, Kadasa looking around for a second before going to follow her.

She walked into someone and they both fell over.

"Gomen!" She cried as she pulled away from the girl, a boy helping them both up.

"It's all right." The girl smiled. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well I ran into _you_." Kadasa frowned.

"It's all right." The girl repeated.

"Sango, we have to go. Shippo's waiting for us."

"Oh that's right Miroku." The girl turned to Kadasa.

"Kadasa! HURRY UP!" Kaji shouted and Kadasa grinned sheepishly.

"Gomen. My death calls." She stated pointing to the black haired girl waiting for her.

Sango and Miroku chuckled then waved as she rushed after Kaji. They turned heading back towards the hut but they both stopped dead, mouthed 'Kadasa?' and flung around at the same time. Kadasa was no where to be seen.

"Sesshoumaru, is going to kill us." Miroku stated and Sango nodded.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sesshoumaru hadn't killed them though he was fuming as they walked through the forest. He didn't show it but anyone with common sense knew to stay away from him.

Of course that meant Inuyasha was right next to him.

"So we've run into this girl twice, still haven't caught her and Kagome's not with her."

"We didn't say that." Miroku called. "There was a dark haired girl with her but she didn't look like Kagome or a haynou."

"That's because she was wearing a disguise." Sango added.

"Poor Sesshoumaru. Can't ever get any luck huh?" Sango and Miroku winced as Inuyasha said that. Sesshoumaru still walking flung at arm out, hitting Inuyasha in the chest and sending him flying over the trees into the forest with a huge THUD!

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Sesshoumaru's 'sit'." Miroku stated sarcastically.

Sango giggled and nodded. "Yay! He finally shut Inuyasha up!" Sesshoumaru snorted and kept walking.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sango looked over at Miroku as they stopped to rest. Sesshoumaru had disappeared, probably to brood like Inuyasha was doing now, sitting across from them growling. Shippo was playing with Kirara and Miroku was trying to sleep.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Sango called and he glared at her.

"What?"

"Do you think this haynou really is Kagome?" That startled him and Miroku and they both looked at her.

"What?" He choked.

"This haynou we're tracking… do you really think it's Kagome?"

"Feh." He shrugged. "Probably not but we might as well check it out."

Sango looked up startled that he was acting like he wasn't caring but she saw the sorrow and loneliness crossing his features and quieted down.

"You know…" She stated. "We're all like a family."

They all turned to look at her again.

"Shippo's Kagome's son, Kagome's my sister, Inuyasha and Miroku are like brothers… Sesshoumaru _is_ Inuyasha's brother."

"_Half_." Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh forgive my horrible mistake." Sango stated sarcastically making Miroku snort trying to hide his laughter. Inuyasha glared at her and she acted innocent.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"What was that for!"

"Inuyasha stop terrorizing the taijiya. I've picked up the youkai's trail. Let's go." Sesshoumaru ordered as he suddenly appeared. Inuyasha snorted at him but did as he commanded.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa frowned, looking up at the dark colored clouds. "Great."

Kaji turned looking over her shoulder at the youkai. "What's the matter?"

"It's gonna start ra-"

They both sighed as the skies opened up and let loose the rain.

"Arigatou for jinxing it Kadasa." Kaji grumbled before they took off to find somewhere to sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted as their group huddled in a cave. Sesshoumaru had already settled in, sitting in front of the beginning of a blazing fire, Sango poking at it, Miroku near the entrance, trying to wring out his robes.

"There's nothing we can do Inuyasha," Sango called, "so you might as well sit down and relax."

He scowled at her but knowing she was right, flopped onto the ground in front of the fire. Shippo curled up next to Kirara and was soon asleep. Sango motioned to him.

"We should follow his example and try to get some sleep." Inuyasha snorted but got into a comfortable position. The last thought that ran through his mind was '_Kagome…_'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Hotaru readers,**

Hello again! Long time no see-er… update…?

Whatever.

Just so you know, I've had A LOT of caffeine today (soda, iced tea, etc.) and am currently hyper and driving my family _nuts!_ Yay!

Updates are updated! Chapter 10 is up! Yay!

A special thanx to all of my reviewers:

**Rain Pure** - Sugar is good!

**Kurimusonchishio** - Whew! That's a long name! Thanx for your update and yes, hopefully Sess will see what Inu can't. We all know our furry eared friend can be a little blind… ((hides from rabid Inuyasha fans with a pot over her head and a stick as a weapon))

**JBird7986** - Yeah, I think I might be having a sequel to Hotaru… maybe with the gang's kids or something… hm… ((starts to plot))

Love you all!

**Kadasa Mori**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Kirara, Kaede or Jaken. 

I do own Kadasa and Kaji and the rights to this story.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Hotaru **

**Chapter 11**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Inuyasha sighed as they finally made it back to Kaede's village. It had taken a week to get back to Kaede's village when it should've taken 2 days since it had started raining. Kirara didn't like getting wet so she couldn't carry Sango and Miroku and since Sesshoumaru wouldn't carry a human, Inuyasha would've had to carry them both resulting in a nice big fall into the mud.

So instead they opted to walking. They had lost the trail on the 2nd day of walking so Sesshoumaru was still ticked. Inuyasha had learned his lesson and in turn avoided the inuyoukai, Sango and Miroku keeping their distance as well, unsure if he could snap at some point.

Inuyasha shook like a dog as he walked under Kaede's porch. Kaede looked over at him.

"Inuyasha? Have ye already returned? With Kagome in tow I pray?"

"No. We didn't find her. Hey, did a youkai happen to pass by here?"

"Nay. We have not had anyone pass by in a week."

"Kay…" He settled down against the wall with a sigh. There was a knock before Sesshoumaru pushed the flap open. He looked almost wary of Kaede turning to Sango instead.

_It's probably cause she's a miko,_ Sango thought. Her eyes flickered to Miroku. _But Miroku's a monk…_ She sweat dropped, thinking of all the times Miroku flirted. _Never mind…_

"Taijiya… monk… I need to check up on my lands… I shall be back tomorrow."

Sango and Miroku nodded, Inuyasha snorting.

"You sure you don't need to check up on that girl?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over at him. "What?"

"Who was that little girl following you?"

Sesshoumaru looked a little wary of answering but sighed. "Her name's Rin," he stated quickly before turning on his heel. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Told you a little girl was warming his heart." Sango grinned and elbowed Miroku.

He pouted and rubbed his side. "That hurt."

"Just means you're alive." She snorted and turned to Kaede.

Inuyasha smiled at them then looked at the fire. _Kagome… it's almost been a month… where are you?_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah choooooooo!"

Kadasa giggled as Kaji rubbed her nose. They had been out in the rain too long and Kaji had caught a small cold, her nose bright red right now. Luckily, after a week, they had come upon a human village and quickly booked a room for the night, happy not to have to sleep in a cave.

(1)"Sneezy, sneezy achoo! Someone special's thinking about you!" Kadasa chirped.

"You're a freak Kadasa." Kadasa giggled and returned to poking the flames, squealing when a stray flame tried to catch her skin.

Kaji rolled her eyes then remembered her dream. "Hey… Kadasa?

"Yuperoo?" she asked, not looking up at her.

"How was the Shikon jewel created?"

She paused then looked up at her and cocked her head. "I don't really know. All I do know is that a priestess that was guarding it was slew by a demon 50 years ago. A haynou had fallen in love with her and her with him. Somehow one of them betrayed the other resulting in both of their deaths. The Shikon no Tama disappeared but has reappeared and youkai every where are seeking its pieces."

"Oh. So are we close to the village?"

"Yes. It's a short walk from here. Shall we go?"

"Let's wait till tomorrow. Maybe it'll stop raining."

"Yeah right. Fat chance of that hap-hap-hap-achooo!" She sniffled and rubbed her nose.

Kaji grinned widely. "Kadasa?"

"Yeah?"

"Sneezy sneezy."

Kadasa glared at her. "Shuddup."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"MAN! It's still raining!" Inuyasha shouted.

"That's odd," Sango started. "It usually only rains for a several days. Not an entire week."

Miroku nodded. "Do you think it's a youkai's fault?"

"Either that or it's just raining a lot," Inuyasha snapped. And when's that damn Sesshoumaru coming back?" Inuyasha growled, pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Inuyasha, he has a long way to go, even with his youkai speed," Miroku started.

"And he probably wanted to make sure that Rin was okay," Sango added.

"Well he needs to get his youkai butt back here now! We need to go look for Kagome!"

WHAM! Inuyasha fell face first into the ground and they looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing there, arm returning to his side from where it was when he hit Inuyasha on the head.

"Hello there little brother. Now what were you saying?"

He muttered some curse words before sitting up. "And what took you so long?"

"There were several matters I had to take care of at my home."

"Is Rin all right?" Sango asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "She's fine. Terrorizing Jaken."

Sango smiled then turned to Inuyasha. "Told ya!" she teased. He growled at her then turned his head away with a 'feh.' Miroku and Sango laughed and Sesshoumaru smirked. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, how old is Rin?"

"She's 6."

"Does she like to play hide and go seek?" He nodded. "Can she come play with me sometime?"

"I suppose," he said then headed over to the wall, sitting on the floor. "So what are we doing?"

"We're all sitting in a hut waiting for it to stop raining." Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Little brother, that attitude can be quite annoying. It's not wonder you were always getting sat." Sango and Miroku had to put a hand in front of their mouths so Inuyasha didn't see their laughter.

"Ha! Ha!" Shippo cried, pointing to the haynou. "You got yelled at!"

"Shut it Shrimp! You're next on the menu!" Inuyasha looked outside with a heavy sigh then looked back at the group. "Should we wait till tomorrow to start looking again?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah. Let's do that."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As night fell Kadasa and Kaji took off from the inn towards the village rumored to have the sacred jewel shard destroyed in it. They'd decided to go at night and when it was raining so less people would see them, then they find the nearest hot springs to warm up, place an illusion over them and try and find an inn for the night.

As they reached the hill over looking the village, Kaji fell to the ground with a cry of pain. She held her head, arms shaking.

"Kaji?" Kadasa asked. "Kaji!" All she could hear was voices, voices of people she didn't know.

"_Are ye okay child?" "It's mistress Centipede!" "Practice? Dontcha mean learn?" "First-aid Treatment? I don't need it. Go away."_

Kaji shrieked and put a barrier around herself not knowing it. Kadasa panicked and stepped back as the barrier kept pushing and pushing until it covered the entire village. Kaji stood up and rushed as fast as she could to get away, not knowing she was going deeper into the village.

"KAJI!" Kadasa screamed as she watched her friend race away, not being able to go after her.

Kaji gasped for air as she found herself at the base of a shrine. She walked up the steps, a hand on her head. Halfway up she was blasted with more people yelling to her. She shivered and fell to the ground holding her head. After it faded she continued up the stairs.

She found herself on solid ground after three more attacks and looked around. There was a small hut sitting in the clearing. Kaji frowned and headed to the hut putting a hand on the door.

_I feel like I've been here before,_ she thought. She stepped inside the hut and looked around. It was dusty… very dusty. There were several torches knocked over. In the middle of the room was a small stand for a necklace of some sort.

She ran her fingers over it lightly and was hit with a memory again. There was a pink sphere, swirling with raw power, hanging from a necklace. She ran a finger over the stand again before hearing someone coming. She rushed out the door, colliding with someone. They tumbled through the mud and she sat up, shaking her head.

She looked down at the person under her. He grunted and flashed open annoyed golden eyes. She recognized him as a haynou and snarled jumping back and taking off into the woods. She heard him coming after her and went faster. She skidded to a stop in a clearing, looking around for the haynou as he raced after her. He landed near her, mud splattering all over.

"Haynou," she spat and lightning cracked over head making her jump and look around. She heard the haynou gasp and watched him.

"Kagome!" he shouted. She frowned and as the lightning flashed again she took off into the woods as fast as she could. Kaji looked around, wondering where the hell she was when someone tackled her.

"Kaji!" Kadasa wailed. "I thought I lost you! I couldn't find you and when the barrier broke I thought you had died!"

Kaji hugged her friend back. "Well I'm all right. Come on. Let's find something to eat."

"Good. I'm starved."

Kaji giggled. "You're always starved."

"Yeah well…" She looked down at her stomach putting a hand on it as it protested. "I know. I know," she cooed then looked up at Kaji with a brilliant smile. "Tummy's hungry."

Kaji rolled her eyes. "You named your stomach?"

"Tummy deserves a name too!" Kadasa shot back playfully then crossed her arms and held her chin high. "Now Kaji, go fetch Tummy some yummy deer."

"Yes Lord and Master Tummy." Kadasa grinned and followed after her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Inuyasha sighed as Miroku and Sango were constantly fighting. Sesshoumaru was nodding off against the wall on the other side of the room. He stood up and headed for the door, only Sesshoumaru's eyes flashing open and looking over at him. He gave him a small nod and in return Sesshoumaru nodded then closed his eyes again.

Looking up at the shrine he slowly climbed the stairs, lost in thought. He headed for the hut when the door flung open and someone collided with him, both of them tumbling to the ground. He blinked open his eyes, only seeing a dark haired youkai growl at him before taking off.

_Damn it! I didn't smell him_! He snarled and took off after the youkai. They both landed in a clearing and he heard him, actually a her, snarl 'haynou.'

Inuyasha gasped as the lightning flashed. "Kagome!" he shouted as the girl stared back with emerald eyes. The lightning flashed again and she disappeared.

It wasn't his imagination. Kagome had been there… she was real. She was alive. He turned his face towards the rain and laughed. His Kagome was alive!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all Hotaru readers / reviewers,**

OMG! It's been an entire month since I last updated! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I've been so busy though, I haven't had time to update.

I'm going to try to update every week or every other week so please keep watching for more chapters.

(1)For all you Yu-Yu-Hakusho fans out there, this is a quote from one of the Dark Tournament matches, the one with Shisho or something, the fan boy. Kuwabara is telling everyone he's got one girl and as long as she's watching he's invinsible.

(go away from the Tournament and into the forest where Botan's led them down the wrong path)

Yukina stops and looks up. Everyone also stops and looks back.

Botan: What's the matter Yukina?

Yukina: (sneezes)

Botan: Oh! Sneezy sneezy achoo, someone special's thinking about you!

Shizuru: Botan. You're a freak.

Yeah, so that's the story behind that. I don't own those sayings. Whoever created Yu Yu Hakusho does.

Now, my faithful reviewers whom I love!

**Sakrua** – Thanx!

**Inuyashagal** – Thanx a lot! You're so nice… yeah, there's more behind Sesshoumaru and Kadasa but _I'm_ _not_ _telling_! ;-P. Thanx for your awesome review.

**Kurimusonchishio** – That's so cool. I'll try and go read your story. I'm sorry for not being able to answer earlier but I'm not sure what to do about your story. Sorry. I'm not that good at it anyway so I'm probably not the best to ask. Hope you've gotten some help from somebody else.

**JBird7986** – Thanx for your awesome reviews and keeping up with the story!

I have a question to everyone reading:

Do you think the story jumps around too much or does it stay pretty steady. I know this chapter jumps around a lot but I just want to make sure because the upcoming chapters are going to get a little confusing so I need to know it already isn't too confusing…

**- Kadasa Mori -**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome or Sesshoumaru.

I do own Kadasa, Kaji, Loranna and Gorengi.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Hotaru**

**Chapter 12**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"SANGO!" Sango and Miroku stopped their argument and looked towards the doorway as they heard Inuyasha scream.

"Sango! Miroku! You'll never believe it!" he screamed as he rushed into the hut panting, a huge grin on his face. His hair was plastered to his face, stray rain drops still running down his body.

"Inuyasha?" They both asked at the same time, having never seen him this happy… ever.

"I saw her! I saw her! She's alive! She's really, really, alive!" he cried grabbing Sango's arms and shaking her.

"What in the hell are you talking about!" she shouted.

"Kagome! She's alive! I just saw her!"

"WHAT!"

"I went up to the shrine, just to walk around and she ran into me! I saw her Sango! She's alive!"

"Well why didn't you go after her!" Sango asked.

He blinked then shrugged. "I don't know. But she's alive!"

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU GO AFTER HER!" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha shrugged and Sango gave a cry of frustration and lunged for his neck.

Miroku started chuckling, Sesshoumaru snorted, trying to hide his laughter.

"What?" Sango and Inuyasha both asked.

Miroku shook his head, Sesshoumaru looking out the door with a smirk twitching on his face.

"What are you laughing a-"

The door suddenly flew open and a girl walked in. Her dirty blond hair fluttered after her, neon green eyes flashing at Sesshoumaru angrily. She wore a cream colored long sleeved shirt and a dark green vest with a black skirt.

"Sesshoumaru!" He froze. "What the hell are you doing here!" She shouted.

"I… I… uh… you…" He blinked just staring. They had never seen him so unsettled before.

"Where's Kadasa?"

"Loranna? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you and Kadasa obviously!" She shouted back.

"Why?"

"Cause!" She chirped

"Cause why?"

She shrugged. "Boredom."

"Uh… Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, both heads turning towards her. "Who's that?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kaji looked at Kadasa as she heard the inuyoukai stop and look behind them.

"What's wrong Kadasa?"

"I smell… Gorengi!" She shrieked and leapt at the bushes. Kaji heard a masculine 'oomph' and she rushed after her friend.

Kadasa was hugging a boy a head taller than she was, about the height of Sesshoumaru. He had long neon blond hair pulled into a high ponytail and dark forest green eyes. He wore a dark green vest and a cream colored long sleeved shirt under it. He wore black pants and a sword at his waist.

"Kaji! This is Gorengi!" Kaji bowed her head and smiled at the elf who grinned back.

"Nice tail." He stated and Kaji frowned as her tail twitched.

Kadasa put a hand by her mouth and turned to Gorengi so Kaji couldn't see what she was saying, whispering loudly, "she don't like her tail."

"Oh. Gomen."

Kaji nodded, the smile returning to her face. The way they acted, it seemed the Gorengi was more of an older brother to his younger sister.

"Are you two siblings?" She asked.

"No." Kadasa answered. "And yes. We're adopted siblings."

Gorengi nodded wildly, ponytail flapping. "We're sisters… wait…" Kaji and Kadasa giggled.

"Come on. Let's make camp. I'm tired." Kaji ordered.

"We're brothers?" Gorengi asked.

Kadasa rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of his shirt tugging him along after her. "Come on baka."

"We're brother and sister!" Gorengi cried as they disappeared into the trees.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"So Kadasa's your sister-in-law?"

Loranna nodded to Sango as she thanked her for her bowl of soup Sango handed her.

"Yes. Gorengi, my boyfriend of 74 years, is her adopted brother. I've known Kadasa for jeez… 70… 78 years."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I've had to deal with you for _only_ that long?"

Inuyasha and the group were stunned and Loranna snorted. "You'll have to deal with me a lot longer than that babe."

Sesshoumaru smirked then looked around as if looking for someone. "Where's Gorengi?"

"Meeting." Loranna rolled her eyes. "You know he's lord of the western forest now right?"

"Western forest?"

Loranna turned to Sango. "Basically, all of the lands are ruled by one leader, Dante. Dante's power is split into fourths; the eastern lands, northern lands, western lands and southern lands.

Following?" At the two humans and the haynou's nods she continued. "Each of the lands has a ruler. Toroku rules the North, not a nice fellow. Honou rules the east. Pretty much an oblivious guy. Sesshoumaru rules the west."

They all blinked, not realizing Sesshoumaru had been so high in the 'government'. He glanced at them then back at Loranna.

"Yeah and finally, Kadasa's uncle who just died so Kadasa, rules the southern lands."

"She does?" Sesshoumaru asked. "But… if her uncle died… wouldn't it go to his son?"

"Usually but his son died a few years ago and her uncle left it to her for some reason. I just found this out."

"But… Kadasa's family deserted."

Loranna shrugged. "I'm just telling you what was decided."

"So who are her fours?"

"Fours?" Miroku asked this time.

Loranna turned towards him. "Each section of land is broken into four other rulers; one rules the land, one rules the forests, one rules the waters, and one rules the air. For Sesshoumaru… I forget."

"Gorengi for forests, Wren for land, BlueBeach for waters, and Starscape for air."

Loranna let out a whistle. "And how did you get Starscape to agree?"

"Cause Aura was the air for the southern lands." Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk.

"Starscape?" Inuyasha blinked then scratched his head. "I recognize that name…"

"You should. He's the teen that was always visiting father before…" Sesshoumaru blinked and looked out the door.

"Great. You put him back in a sour mood." Loranna snorted then turned to Inuyasha. "Starscape must be _the_ smartest person I've ever met, Sesshoumaru included. Even Dante is no match." Sango and Miroku just shrugged, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow. Loranna waved a hand at them.

"You'll see when you meet up with Dante then meet Starscape. Don't worry. But anyway, Kadasa's got her fours. She has me for the forests, Serenity for land, ClearWater for waters and Aura for skies."

"Aura sounds familiar too." Inuyasha added.

"Aura's been Starscape's mate for a 100 years at least." Loranna told him. "But anyway, we need you guys to come meet up with Dante. The meeting of Lords and Ladies is in a week." Loranna cried.

"WHAT!" Sesshoumaru almost screamed. Inuyasha and the group jumped, Loranna raising an eyebrow.

"Why so unsettled Sesshoumaru?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

He snarled at her, baring his fangs. "Cause it's being held at my home baka!"

She giggled. "Well you should of thought of that before you went looking for Kadasa. Oh and by the way, that's who Gorengi's looking for."

"What!" They all asked at once.

She nodded. "Gorengi and I both caught different scents. I caught his." She pointed to Inuyasha. "And he caught Kadasa's. I decided that we'll meet up together in two days. How's that sound?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa watched the fire, Kaji asleep on the other side, quietly snoring due to the fact she was sitting up.

She giggled and looked up at Gorengi as he stepped next to her and plopped down.

"I missed you." He stated sadly.

"I missed you too." She sighed. "I've… I've been gone so long…" She shrugged. "I guess I just forgot about my duties as Lady of the Southern lands so…"

He smiled. "The meeting of the lords is being held next week."

"What?" She asked surprised then she giggled. "I should've excepted that's why you were here. You want me to come?"

He nodded. "Would you?"

"But my family…"

"That doesn't matter anymore… will you?"

She sighed and nodded. "All right. Sesshoumaru will be there?"

"Well… actually… Loranna's going to be leading him towards us."

"What?"

"She found his trail and I found yours so where's going to meet up in two days."

"I'm… I'm gonna see Sesshoumaru again?"

He nodded. "Yup. And the runt who's probably all grown now."

"Inuyasha? I've missed him too." She looked at the ground, a frown growing on her face.

"Kadasa?"

She shut her eyes. "It's been 62 years since I last saw him Gorengi. What if he's different?"

"He's probably the same cold heartless jerk he was."

Kadasa giggled and curled up on her blanket. "Good night Gorengi."

"Night Kadasa."

She was quickly out and he sighed, loosing his usual happy smiling face with one of sorrow and worry. He brushed her hair from her face.

_I really hope he is the same Sesshoumaru or else you'll leave us again Kadasa…you'll loose your heart over someone you can't have again._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter please!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome or Sesshoumaru.

I do own Kadasa, Kaji, Gorengi and Loranna.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Hotaru**

**Chapter 13**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

For Inuyasha, two days went by quicker than expected. The sun broke through the clouds of rain, drying the lands. He was fidgeting on the day he would get to see Kagome again and was constantly yelling as someone to hurry up then breaking into a grin. Even Sesshoumaru was in a hurry to get moving. Loranna guided them through the woods until she somehow disappeared and they were lost.

Inuyasha sighed. "Damned elf. Getting us lost."

"DAMN IT!" A voice screamed. "GET BACK HERE!"

A girl screamed and they all saw a flash of green in front of them, which Inuyasha recognized as Kagome. A blond haired girl was rushing after Kagome sword raised like she was going to attack her. Inuyasha snarled and took off after the two before anyone could say anything. Inuyasha wouldn't have Kagome die again, not after he had found her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kadasa had woken up to a cold shower on her face then to Kaji and Gorengi's laughter, Kaji holding an empty bucket. She shook her head then growled at Kaji.

"What was that for!" She shouted. Kaji and Gorengi looked at each other again and Kaji tossed another full bucket of water at the girl.

"DAMN IT!" Kadasa screamed and grabbed her sword playfully rushing after Kaji who was giggling.

"GET BACK HERE!"

One moment Kadasa was chasing after Kaji the next she was tumbling head over heels into a large clearing. She sat up, amazingly still holding her sword. Kaji had stopped and turned to look at her. Kadasa saw a red clothed figure rushing behind her friend, a large sword being drawn. She jumped up and tried to get to Kaji before the person could attack her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Everything happened in slow motion. Kadasa rushed towards Kaji to pull her out of the way and run from the battle. Sango and Miroku saw that, thinking she was attacking their friend and turned to help out Kagome. Inuyasha transformed Tetsusaiga and leapt at them. Kaji in an instant pulled out and arrow and shot it at Tetsusaiga, Tetsusaiga returning to its normal form, Inuyasha landing stunned on the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked over and locked his eyes on Kadasa who hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

Kaji snarled and hooked another arrow. "Not another step closer inuyoukai."

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "What happened to you?"

Kaji and Kadasa blinked and exchanged glances then turned to the taijiya.

"What nonsense are you speaking of?" Kaji asked. "I'm Kaji."

"They might be right," Kadasa stated softly and Kaji looked over.

"What?"

"Remember… when you first woke up."

"_Kon'nichi wa." Kadasa stated._

"_Kon'nichi wa." The girl stated confused. "Where am I?"_

"_You're in my hut."_

"_Oh… who are you?"_

"_Kadasa Mori."_

"_Oh…. and … who am I?"_

_Kadasa almost face faulted. "Uh… I don't know. I found you in the river."_

"_Oh." The girl looked utterly depressed and Kadasa frowned._

"_How about we call you Kaji for the time being?"_

_The girl smiled. "All right. Kaji."_

"I didn't know who I was… but… how do I know they're not lying?" 

"You said you had pieces of your memories remember?"

"We'll tell you everything we know," Sango cried happily. "And you can try and piece it together!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stated then shook his head. "Kaji." She looked over. "You honestly don't remember anything?"

She twitched her nose. "I remember falling… falling through space and finally hitting a hard surface and blacking out. I came to in Kadasa's home where she treated me, gave me a new name and has so far been training me."

"Kadasa," Sesshoumaru stated, all eyes turning to him.

Kadasa stiffened and looked over then shrieked in happiness.

All they heard was an 'oof' and a thud. Sesshoumaru was knocked over, Kadasa hugging him. Inuyasha's eyeballs about fell out of his head, his mouth dropping to the ground. Sango and Miroku looked confused. Kaji looked like she was piecing things together.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She stated with a grin. "So this was the guy who-"

"_Not another word Kaji_!" Kadasa sang and hugged Sesshoumaru again. "I missed you! Where'd you go? Why have you been gone so long? Where's Jaken? Do you kick him for me often? Did he come with you? Can I kick him now? What's-"

He put a hand on her mouth shook his head. "Enough questions for now."

"All right." She stopped talking and stood by his side.

"Who… what… you… she… huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Best sentence I've ever heard." Kaji stated rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha growled at her then turned to Kadasa. "So this is the girl you've been looking for?" He asked Sesshoumaru who nodded.

"Yes Inuyasha. I thought we already established that."

"_That's_ Inuyasha!" Kadasa shrieked and Inuyasha was engulfed in a huge hug the next second. "Oh! You're so cute! Look at the doggy-ears! You looked exactly like you did when you were a kid 'cept you were like 2 feet tall and now you're like 6 feet tall."

"Get off!" Inuyasha shouted and Kadasa dropped him and he landed with a thud. She pointed behind Sango.

"Loranna! Come back here!" she screamed and took off, just missing Sango whose hair blew to the side as the inuyoukai blew past her. A moment later she came back with Loranna and Gorengi in tow. She dropped them on the ground.

"Now, what's this about the meeting coming up? With Dante be there?" They nodded. "What about Toroku?" Wincing they nodded.

"Who's Toroku?" Kaji asked all of the sudden next to Kadasa.

"He's this jerk that rules the Northern lands. Stay away from him," Kadasa ordered. "He's eeeeevvvvvvvviiiiiiiiillllllllll." She pretended to wring someone's neck in front of her then sighed happily and waved to the stunned group. "Tummy's hungry."

Kaji, Loranna, Gorengi and Sesshoumaru sighed, used to her antics. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Let's go find something to eat," Kaji stated.

Kadasa cried out in happiness and swung an arm around Loranna's shoulders, Loranna swinging an arm around her waist as they walked away. "S'been awhile L'anna."

"Yeah. Pretty long 'Dasa."

"So what's new in the southern lands?"

"Not much. Demons terrorizing other demons, humans terrorizing other humans, you know, the usual."

Kadasa giggled. "And how are my faithful friends?"

"Good. Aura and Starscape are trying to get more cooperation from some tribes in the mountains along our borders. Clearwater decided to try and gain alliances from more mermen but so far she hasn't succeeded."

Kadasa rolled her eyes. "What else is new…."

While the two were talking, Kaji looked at Sango and Miroku, the three of them following the two youkai, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Gorengi behind them.

"How do you two know Kadasa?" she asked.

"We met her today Kago-" Sango started then finished somewhat subdued, "I mean Kaji."

Kaji frowned slightly then turned to Gorengi. "So what are you going to do next?"

"Well," he smiled, "we're going to go to the meeting of the lords _with_ Kadasa even if we have to drag her hog-tied there."

Kaji grinned. "Can we just skip the asking part and get to the hog-tying and dragging part?"

He laughed. "I wish, but Sesshoumaru might kill us."

"No," a cool voice stated behind them making Gorengi jump in surprise. "I'd make it a lot more painful than that."

Gorengi laughed nervously then raced towards Loranna screeching, "wasn't my idea!"

Kaji and Sango laughed, Sesshoumaru smirking.

"So Lady Kag-Kaji," Miroku started. "Have you been travelling with Lady Kadasa?"

"Yes. She saved me and has been helping me regain my strength… and memories if that is indeed what they are."

"They must be!" Sango cried. "You'll remember us sooner or later!"

"Hopefully sooner…" Kaji murmured. "Rather than later."

Sango put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Kag-Kaji. You'll remember when you're supposed to remember. Until then, relearn who we are and we'll learn about the new you."

Kaji smiled warmly at the sisterly-like tajiya. "Thanks… I'm sorry. I never caught your name?"

"It's Sango."

"And I'm Miroku." He pointed to Inuyasha. "And that's Inuyasha." Inuyasha's ear twisted hearing his name but he didn't turn and look. "Not a friendly one he is."

"Bouzo!" Miroku looked away innocently as Inuyasha scowled at him.

Kaji giggled. "You guys are weird. But I'm being a hypocrite. I've been traveling with an insane inuyoukai for a month."

"Hey!" Kadasa cried in protest, breaking away from Loranna and Gorengi to stomp over and put her hands on her hips. "What was that for?"

"Well you are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are no-"

Sesshoumaru put a hand over her mouth. "Kadasa. Silence is all I ask."

She growled but did as he asked. "Jerk," she muttered, stomping along side him. He scowled at her and she managed to look away innocently.

Inuyasha burst into laughter. "I think I'm gonna like this girl."

"_Brother_…" Sesshoumaru warned.

Kadasa grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Nah nah! Inuyasha's on _my_ side!"

"Hey! Who's up for some chow!" Loranna called back. She was immediately tackled by Kadasa and Kaji who shouted 'ME!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To anyone who still reads this,**

(stares at last time updated for awhile before twitching) Good lord. It's been way long since I last update.

Reasons: stress to the max, school, homework, projects, tests, dog getting sick, fish dying, birthday, Halloween, and just about everything else.

I've also had a total brain block on this story. I'm soooooooo sorry for the long time between updating. I can't believe I haven't updated sooner.

Thanx to Kurimuson Chishio and Sakrua for reviewing. Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. Thanx for keeping up so far.

I'd also like to say, **Hotaru** is probably half or a little less over. I have two more big things happening in the story then a few little things.

…

If you got that at all, congradulate yourself. I didn't get it and I wrote it!

Okay. Thanx again for keeping up with my slowness. I'll try and update sooner.

**Kadasa Mori**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome or Sesshoumaru. I do own Kadasa, Kaji, Gorengi and Loranna. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hotaru**

**Chapter 14**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kaji awoke slowly then frowned when she realized she hadn't woken up to dream. She sat up and put her face in her hands before slowly moving them upwards and through her hair. She sighed heavily but quietly and stretched, getting to her feet and silently stepping around bodies to get outside.

She paused as she saw a gold eyed gaze on her but Sesshoumaru just looked at her then shut his eyes once more going back to sleep, Kadasa's head on his leg out cold. She smiled at the two then stepped into the morning air, looking around at the still sleeping town. The sun had barely risen so there was no one up and about.

She somehow made her way to the sacred tree and sat down leaning against it and staring out into the forest. _Somehow, I know where I am… yet don't… like I've been here in a dream long ago…_

She sighed pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her forehead on her knees. _I hate not knowing. I hate feeling déjà vu all of the time and never getting a moment to actually know something true about myself._ She raised her gaze feeling weary all of the sudden. _Why can't I just move to a city where no one knows me? I'll look human and blend in and just start over. _A picture of Kadasa grinning at her flashed through her brain followed by Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku's startled looks of recognition.

_No. Running is cowardly._ _I'll stay here, learn who I am, and hopefully restart my life._ Taking a deep breath she nodded as if signing the contract with herself.

A flash of red and white dropped in front of her and she barely contained a yelp seeing Inuyasha crouched in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru wants everyone back," he said gruffly.

She blinked several times before nodding and getting to her feet. He also got to his feet and turned walking back towards the village. She hooked her hands behind her back and followed after him silently. She glanced up at the sky to see what time it was. The sun had risen a few hours. She blinked in surprise then shrugged. That's what she got for dazing out.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I think we should head out today." Loranna said as they ate their lunch. "It'll take us at least a few days to get there if we all run from dawn till dusk."

"And when's the meeting?" Miroku asked.

"Next week," she answered. "So we have a week to get back then get you guys settled before the meeting."

Kadasa groaned and flopped forward landing on Sesshoumaru who twitched. "I don't wanna go!"

Gorengi grinned. "How bout we skip Asa?"

She looked over and nodded. "Yeah! I'll send Kaji in my place and you can send what's-his-face the monk!"

Miroku pouted. "It's Miroku."

Kadasa giggled. "I know Mr. Monk."

"Kadasa. Will you please remove yourself from me?" Sesshoumaru suddenly said.

"No." she replied.

He sighed irritably then poked her side. She yelped and jumped, collapsing onto the floor, twitching.

They all stared at her before Inuyasha reached forward and poked her. She yelped and jumped, falling on the ground and twitching.

"So," Loranna spoke up after Kadasa had stopped twitching. "Shall we leave after lunch?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Everyone ready yet?" Loranna called.

"Be there in a minute!" Kaji called back. Sango had dragged her into Kaede's hut only to rifle through a huge yellow bag on the floor. "Are you done yet Sango?" Kaji asked.

"Almost… got it!" She pulled out a tinier bag and held it out. "Here. This is-was Kagome's."

Kaji took the bag and opened it. She gasped lightly and ran a finger over the hair ornament. It was like a comb, a deep emerald color with black herons shaded in silver over it.

"Oh… Sango. It's beautiful!" She looked up. "But this was Kagome's. Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

Sango sighed and smiled. "Kaji. Just take it."

"I'll take it on one condition. If Kagome ever shows up, I'll give it back."

Sango giggled then nodded. "All right."

Kaji smiled and nodded as well before putting the comb back into the bag then carefully putting it in her own bag. "Let's go!"

They walked outside to find Gorengi wailing, Sesshoumaru looking heavenward as if begging the gods to make it stop, Kadasa laughing hysterically, Inuyasha holding his hands over his ears, Miroku wincing and Loranna rubbing her temples.

"Um… what happened?" Kaji asked.

Gorengi looked over. "I fell over!" he wailed. Sango and Kaji sweat dropped and Kadasa started laughing harder.

"GORENGI! SHUT UP!" Loranna shouted and his mouth snapped shut, Kadasa giggling. She turned to Sango. "Are you guys ready _yet_?" Sango nodded slowly and Kirara bounded over, landing on her shoulder.

"So, everyone's running except Sango and Miroku, who being the slow humans they are, will ride the pretty-kitty." Kadasa ducked her head as Sango and Miroku scowled at her.

"Can we please just leave already?" Inuyasha asked wearily.

Kaji giggled. "I'm with Inuyasha. Can we go before the sun sets?"

"Aw! Kaji! It's not even midday! Keep your hat on!"

"Kadasa… I don't wear a hat."

"Just a minor problem we can overlook." Kaji shook her head. Soon enough, Sango and Miroku were settled on Kirara and everyone was ready to go.

Sesshoumaru and Kadasa were the first to go, Loranna and Gorengi, Inuyasha and Kaji and Kirara carrying Miroku and Sango.

Kaji was surprised. Loranna and Gorengi seemed to blend into the trees, the only thing that let her see where they were was when they paused to look behind them and check on the rest of their group.

Kaji felt someone watching her and glanced around. No one was. She frowned and shook off the feeling. When it got stronger she stopped. Miroku and Sango passed by, not having seen her stop. Inuyasha had and landed on the branch next to her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She looked around then at him. "Never mind."

He gave her a long look then nodded. "I suggest we hurry to keep up."

She nodded and he bounded away. She took once last look around before bounding after him, both catching up quickly to the group. Back in the tree, a shadow frowned and glided away.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kadasa stared hard at her enemy, eyes narrowed and flickering between them. She carefully raised a hand then paused. An irritated sigh sounded and she scowled. "Shush! I'm concentrating."

A minute later Inuyasha leapt to his feet shouting. "JUST PICK A DAMN CARD!"

She gave him a dull look then reached forward and took the middle card from Sesshoumaru's hand. "Yay!" she cried, lying her cards down. "I win!... again!"

Loranna sighed and tossed his cards on the ground. "I give up." Sango and Miroku did the same, Sesshoumaru soon following.

Gorengi scratched his head then tossed his in the pile. "After playing 20 times and Kadasa winning every single time, I give up too."

Kaji tossed hers and stretched. "I'm out."

"Aw. You guys are no fun." Kadasa pouted, gathering up the cards.

Inuyasha scoffed and dropped his cards. "That's cause you always win."

She grinned. "Must be my wonderful intelligence."

Kaji snorted but didn't say anything. Kadasa scowled at her then leaned back and stretched. They'd stopped for the night and Sango showed them how to play Goldfish. And so, after twenty times, Kadasa winning every game, they decided not to play anymore, like any sane being would.

Miroku hid a yawn but Sango had seen it and yawned as well.

"I think we should get some sleep," Loranna offered.

"Yeah. Kadasa is sleepy," Kadasa said, curling up next to Sesshoumaru who rolled his eyes skyward.

"Why is Kadasa speaking in third person?" Kaji asked as she helped Sango hand out blankets.

"Because Kadasa likes speaking in third person. It makes people listen to Kadasa more."

"I how do you figure that out?" Gorengi asked.

"Well if Kadasa said I'm sleepy, no one would really hear it. They'd hear it, but not listen. If Kadasa said Kadasa's sleepy, they'd get confused and listen closer because they know it's not grammatically correct."

"Ouch. Big word," Loranna joked. Kadasa scowled at her and Kaji and Sango giggled.

"Come on guys. Let's go to sleep. Gorengi's sleepy!" Gorengi wailed loudly. Loranna tossed his pillow at him making him fall off the other side of the log he was sitting on. He grabbed it and sprawled himself over the log getting comfortable, everyone else lying down in their designated spots.

"Psst. Kaji." The haynou-miko turned to look at Kadasa who was giggled. Sango and Loranna looked over too. "Look at the males of our group."

Miroku and Inuyasha sat crossed legged against their designated trees with their weapons across their chest. Sesshoumaru sat against his tree, one leg out and the other bent, arm across his waist. These totally contradicted with Gorengi who was sprawled over a log and drooling.

Kaji held back a barely concealed snort of laughter, Loranna and Sango turning away. They made the mistake of glancing back at each other.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru leapt up, hands on the hilts of their swords looking around wildly, Miroku's eyes flashed open and tightening around his shakujo and Gorengi fell off the log he was lying on. They found the source of noise to be the girl howling in laughter, tears in their eyes. They looked at each other then back at the girls.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked making them laugh harder.

After a few minutes, wheezing, they lay back down waving the boys off. All four lay back in their designated spots, the same way as before and the girls started giggled again before shoving pillows over their faces to keep from laughing.

A half an hour later, Kaji lay on the ground looking up at the starry sky, their fire having gone out long ago, everyone asleep and breathing evenly and comfortingly. She allowed a smile of peace to cross her features before she curled up on her blanket and closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all who actually still read,  
**

HELLO YELLOW JELLO! I AM ALIVE!

Yes! I finally updated **Hotaru**! SQUEEEEEEEE! Can't you tell I'm excited? I've had such a writer's block on this story, hence the (twitches) three-month update.

Good lord. Is anyone still reading this? If you are, I love you! (hugglez and chocolate)

Not much to say about this chapter, it's basically one of those connecter chapters where it connects two big things together (Finding Kaji /going to the Western lands) Yippee doodle-day. Hopefully things will be much easier from here on out.

Let's see. The Last time I updated was before Thanksgiving so, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Chrismahanaquanza, happy new year, and happy valentine's day. Thanks for sticking with this story and its lazy writer,

**Kadasa Mori**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome or Sesshoumaru. I do own Kadasa, Kaji, Gorengi and Loranna. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hotaru**

**Chapter 15**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Miroku woke up early to Kadasa and Loranna's laughter, Gorengi's wailing and Kaji's angry shouting. He opened his eyes blurrily to find Kadasa and Loranna leaning against each other laughing. Gorengi was trying to run away but Kaji kept pouncing on him. Sango was watching curiously while stirring their breakfast. Inuyasha was no where to be seen, but was probably watching from the high limbs of the trees. Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree, eyes shut and looking annoyed.

Miroku yawned widely and made his way over to Sango. "Good morning Lady Sango."

She turned then nodded. "Morning Miroku."

"Why are they up so early?" he complained.

She hid her smile behind her hand then said, "I believe Kadasa was poked awake by Loranna who told her to poke Kaji. Kaji awoke and thought it was Gorengi and attacked him."

Miroku looked at the haynou-miko who was shouting something at the wailing elf. "She's still currently attacking him."

"Yes well… I think she's just enjoying it now." Miroku chuckled and shook his head, Sango also laughing softly.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kaji grumbled as she sat on the ground at their lunch stop, arms and legs crossed, a pout on her features. Kadasa giggled as she landed next to her. "Hello Kaji!" she chirped happily.

Kaji sent her a dark look. "What do you want?"

"Geez! What'd you do? Get up on the wrong side of the bed? Oh wait. You were poked on the wrong side wasn't it."

Kaji scowled even further. Kadasa leaned away nervously then gave her a smile. "Hey. Chin up. We were just kidding."

Kaji smirked then it fell back into a frown. "I know. It's making Gorengi nervous though. He looks like I'll jump him any minute." Kadasa made the mistake of glancing at the elf who indeed looked nervous before she burst out laughing. Kaji's lips twitched before she laughed along.

Gorengi seemed to realize he was the object of their laughter and he jumped over, sitting in front of them. "Hel_lo_!" he sung.

Kaji giggled at him. "Hello."

He gave her puppy eyes. "Are we friends again?"

"Very much so friends."

He tossed his arms into the air. "Yay! Friends!"

"Kadasa, Kadasa and Gorengi!" Sango called. "Lunch is almost ready! Come here!" They made their way over to the circle. "We need someone to go grab some water," she said. Gorengi held his hands out and took the basket, running off.

"Then we need someone to get Inuyasha out of his tree." They all glanced at the red spot lounging halfway up the tree. "We think he's brooding," Sango whispered.

"I'll do it," Kaji offered, walking over.

"Wait… Kaji," Miroku started. "I don't think… you're the reason…"

She ignored him and continued, standing at the base of the tree. "Inuyasha!" she called. "Would you come down here please?"

"What's it to you?" he called back tauntingly.

"Please come down! We're about to eat lunch! You can't sit by yourself!"

"Watch me!"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Come down here now!"

He looked down then leaned back. "Nah. Don't think so."

"Inuyasha you jerk! Get your butt down here now!"

He glanced at her then sighed heavily and leaned in front of her making her squeak. "Wow…" she murmured. "Didn't think that you'd actually come down." She grinned brightly. "Well now that you're here," she grabbed his hand pulling him towards the circle. "You can sit with us!"

He growled and tugged his hand back. "I don't want to!"

"Stop being such a child and just have lunch with us!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Damn it Inuyasha! Just come over and sit with us!"

**BOOM**!

Kaji jumped away from the crater that was Inuyasha and stared in horror. Loranna, Sango and Miroku burst out laughing, Sesshoumaru smirking, Kadasa cocking her head looking confused.

"Hey guys! I found some-oomph!" Gorengi, who had been walking across the clearing with a basket of water fell into the crater, landing on Inuyasha, the water flying into the air and coming to land in the crater.

"Um… help?" Gorengi called from the hole.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Kaji apologized for the millionth time. Inuyasha brushed her away, drinking his stew. "I didn't mean to do that! Maybe it's cause I have miko powers or something! I'm really, really sorry!"

"Kaji," Sango said, lips twitching. "It's not that. It's his necklace."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha looked up sharply. "Sango. Miroku. Even you Sesshoumaru. Not. A. Word."

Kaji sat up straighter. "What? Not a word about what?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Inuyasha snapped.

Her eyes narrowed. "Listen! I've just been trying to get you to hang out with us! We're supposed to be your friends! All I asked you to do was sit and eat-"

**BOOM**!

She looked at the crater in horror as her friends cracked up again, Sesshoumaru staying silent as usual but smirking.

Her brain started turning. She spoke slowly and hesitantly. "All I asked you to do was sit-"

**Boom**!

She poked Inuyasha to make sure he was still alive then said, "sit."

**Boom**!

Her eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Kadasa and the elves burst out laughing at this, Miroku chuckling and Sango laughing lightly.

"Like we started to say Lady Kaji," Miroku spoke up. "The rosary beads around his neck allow the caster, who was Kagome, to say 'sit' and cause him to do… well that."

Inuyasha sat up groaning in his small hole.

"This could be used as proof that you are Kagome…" Kadasa said quietly.

Kaji looked at her then shrugged. "I… don't know…"

They were all quiet (except for Inuyasha who was grumbling irritably and checking himself to make sure he hadn't broken anything).

"Hey. I have a question." Sango suddenly spoke up. "If Kaji truly is Kagome, how did Kagome turned from a human to a haynou?"

Sesshoumaru spoke up. "The only possible way is if she had a youkai parent and a human parent with a spell over her to look human, or that she mixed blood with a haynou."

They all looked at Inuyasha who jumped. "What? I didn't do it."

"Well… the last time you saw her you were falling off the cliff." Miroku stated. "Did you cut yourself on a rock maybe?"

Inuyasha frowned thinking hard then nodded slowly. "Yeah… Kagome sliced her hand open, trying to grab hold of something as when I fell, I scratched my hand on a rock. When I grabbed her hand we must've transferred blood."

"That must've been what saved her from the fall. She turned haynou before she hit the water," Sango chirped excitedly.

"But that wouldn't explain the amnesia," Loranna said then turned to Gorengi, who'd opened his mouth. "Forgetting her memories."

"Oh."

"Maybe the stress," Miroku offered. "Maybe she hit her head on something hard. Maybe the new body gave her amnesia."

Kaji frowned. "I am still sitting here listening."

He looked sheepish. "Sorry Lady Kaji."

She giggled. "It's all right Miroku." She gave him a look. "Just don't forget it next time."

He grinned. "Don't worry. I swear on that rock," he pointed to a pebble. "I shall never speak in that manner again."

She giggled. "Good."

"Come on my friends!" Kadasa called. "We need to get going! We need to make it to Sesshie's home by tomorrow morning! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Move it! Move it! Move it!" They all gave her a look and she blinked. "What? The hyperness has returned."

"You know…" Sango started. "If we wear her out now, she'll probably sleep tonight…"

Within moments, everyone was in a flurry of motion. The camp was picked up and covered as though they were never there and they were rushing through the tree tops, Kadasa singing random songs at the top of her lungs while bouncing between them.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Yawning, Kaji looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was carrying Kadasa on his back. The girl still hadn't waken up after dropping last night. Kaji giggled to herself.

_It's so quiet and peaceful_ she thought, looking around in the early morning. A few stars still scattered the sky, the distant horizon turning a warm bronze/orange color. She took a deep breath, smelling fresh dew on every inch of the forest.

Sango and Miroku were riding Kirara, all three looking peaceful. Loranna and Gorengi were quietly bickering back and forth as they hopped through the trees. Inuyasha still acted nervous around her, but she just figured it was because she now knew she could sit him whenever she felt like it. She'd already accidentally sat him three times. She winced as she remembered.

Loranna noticed and bounced next to her. "What's the matter?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing… just remembering certain accidental event involving another haynou."

Loranna grinned widely and glanced at Inuyasha who hadn't heard them. "It was funny though."

Kaji giggled. "Funny or not, I didn't mean it."

"Well I'm sure he forgives you."

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped in front of them and dropped to the ground. They all followed suite and walked up a short hill. Their eyes widened.

"Welcome my friends!" Gorengi chirped. "Welcome, to the house of the Western Lands."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my Hotaru readers / reviewers,**

I luvs you guys! So many reviewed even though it'd been so long since I updated! Many hugglez and chocolates for you all!

Yeah, I told a lot of people this chapter would've been up awhile ago but seeing as I got very busy doing nothing, if that makes sense...

Also sorry if this ending is really horrid. I couldn't think of anything else. I'm going to try and draw all of the characters in the next chapter and put them on my deviantART website. The link's on my fanfic homepage if you feel like seeing the horror that is me.

Till next time!

**Kadasa Mori**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I basically own everyone **_but _**Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome or Sesshoumaru.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hotaru**

**Chapter 16**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Welcome, to the house of the Western Lands." Those who hadn't been there before allowed their jaws to drop. Those who had just rolled their eyes at their reactions. They stood on a cliff overlooking the valley. But just below was a huge castle like mansion, standing in the center of a cleared out area, huge stone fencing around the palace, a garden beyond that you could get lost in, a lake further away.

Sesshoumaru set Kadasa on the ground and shook her. The blond yawned widely and ruffled her hair. "Are we there yet?" she mumbled.

"Yes. Wake up."

"I'm awake…" She fell over out cold. It took Gorengi to start signing 'Twinkle Twinkle', _horribly_, to get her up and moving.

It took nearly the entire day to get down the cliff. It would've taken a lot less time but Kirara was tired from the fast pace they'd been going and the winds would've blown her away so they needed to take the long way down.

By the time they made it to the castle, it was nearly dark. Up close they found that the mansion was at least three or four stories high, with balconies and huge front steps. As they made their way inside the huge palace, the newcomers still examining everything, a servant walked across the room humming to herself. She spotted them and looked away then did a double-take and let out a small shriek before bowing, almost dropping the towels in her arms.

"My lord!" she cried, short brown hair falling into her brown eyes. "You're back!"

"Mira. Get several others and take these newcomers to their rooms. Get them situated then show them to the dining room when you're done and have the cook start preparing dinner."

"Yes my lord!" she cried and took off down the hall.

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha and the others. "You stay here and wait for them to come back. Loranna, Gorengi, you know where your rooms are. Kadasa, you do too."

"Okay," she chirped and bounced towards the stairs and disappeared shortly after. Loranna and Gorengi followed but took a left at the top of the stairs while Kadasa had gone straight. Sesshoumaru gave them one last nod and went up the stairs going straight as well. Almost a full minute later, five servants came into the room and bowed.

"We're here to get you settled into your rooms," another said, leading them up the stairs. This time they were led to the right.

"Aw," Kaji complained. "I wanted a room near Kadasa."

A girl walking next to her with bubblegum pink hair and cherry eyes looked at her. "Kadasa? You mean Lady Mori of the Southern Lands? Oh no. She's in the lords of lands' chambers."

Kaji looked at her. "Excuse me?"

The girl smiled. "There's four different sections of this house. There's the lords of lands' chambers, North, West, South, and East as well as Sir Dante's room, all situated in the same corridor…. Well mostly. Lord Sesshoumaru has his own wing, but that's because this is his home. Down the other corridor is the other lords of lands. The Lords of waters of the south for example, would stay there. Then there's this corridor, for Lord Sesshoumaru's guests. All of the rooms downstairs are for the lords' families."

"Oh…"

The girl sent her a smile. "Did I confuse you?"

"Mostly." The girl laughed as Kaji grinned. "But I'll get it down soon eno-"

"HI!" Kaji and the girl screeched and spun around to find Kadasa grinning. "Hey guys!" she said to Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha who'd grabbed their weapons out of habit.

Kaji cuffed her upside the head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Kadasa shrugged. "Complete and utter boredom… and it was quite humorous on my part."

Kaji and the pink haired girl held a hand on their chests, letting their breath out slowly and trying to return it to normal.

"Hey Sakura!" Kadasa chirped. The pink haired girl waved a hand at her lightly. "So where are you guys staying?"

The servant that was leading them nodded and continued down the hall. They turned a few corners before there were four doors at the end of the hall. "A room for each of you," the servant said. "Girls on the right, boys on the left. There is a locking sliding door between each room if you need it." Sango and Kaji took their rooms, Inuyasha and Miroku peering into theirs.

Kaji stepped into her room. Since it was dark out, it wasn't a beautiful as it might be in the day, but candles were lit around the room. She smiled, walking over to the window and looking out at the forest.

"Nice view," she murmured. She turned back around. There was a western style-like bed, a big dresser, a closet and a desk. She walked over to the closet in curiosity and opened it then sighed. "Nothing there…"

"Don't worry!" she turned and found Kadasa and Sango coming through the sliding door. "I've got kimonos you can borrow!"

"Really?" Kaji asked happily.

"Yup! Loranna, Clearwater, Serenity and Aura will be borrowing from me as well."

"Who?" Kaji and Sango echoed.

Kadasa giggled. "Loranna you've met, Clearwater is lady of waters for the Southern lands, Serenity the earth, and Aura's lady of winds. Clearwater's queen of the merfolk in my lands. Serenity's a fox. Aura's just… Aura."

Sango and Kaji still looked lost. Kadasa giggled again. "You'll see."

"So, what do we do now?" Sango asked.

"Dinner time!" Kadasa cried and skipped out of the room. Sango and Kaji shared a look before shaking their heads as they heard her squeal and Inuyasha start yelling at her for glomping him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sango awoke to quiet whispering of a conspiracy. She mentally groaned and waited hearing an intake of breath before she rolled to the side. Kadasa landed where she'd been and bounced then fell off the other side of the bed. Sango sat up and looked over the edge, the blond blinking then scowling.

"Thanks Sango."

Sango grinned. "You're welcome." She turned to the other two members, Loranna and Kaji who were laughing hysterically as they helped the blond to her feet.

"Come on!" Loranna chirped. "Breakfast then kimono time. Demons are already beginning to arrive so we're keeping you all in your rooms for now. That way we can't loose you."

"Actually we'll be in my room," Kadasa said. "Cause it's so much bigger."

Loranna rolled her eyes as they led Kaji and Sango down the hall. "No need to brag."

"My room's bigger! My room's bigger! My room's-ow!" Kaji and Sango laughed as Loranna and Kadasa got into an arguing match after Loranna whapped her upside the head. They suddenly came to a wooden door with the symbol of a pair of wings engraved on it.

"What's the wings for Asa?" Kaji asked.

"That's my symbol," she said. "See, Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshie's symbol is a crescent moon. The East is the sun. My symbol, the southern lands, is a white wing like a dove, while the north is a black wing like a raven."

"Ah. So you're white wings?"

"Yup." She opened the door and Kaji and Sango's eyebrows raised. It was almost like a small house, bigger than Kaede's hut. There was a small section for her bed, a big dresser, a set of doors that must've led to a closet and a desk, bookcases and a private washing area.

"See. The Lords are spoiled," Loranna scoffed.

Kadasa rolled her eyes then grinned. "Told ya my room was bigger."

"Lady Kadasa?" They turned to find several servants there, holding trays. "Lord Sesshoumaru said that you and your friends would be in here for breakfast."

"Thanks Umi." The girl smiled and each set a tray on the desk before exiting.

Breakfast was simply many different kinds of fruit, some meat and bread, as well as a small thing of stew before Kadasa led them to the closet.

She opened the door. "Kimono galore!" she chirped. "Of course not all of them are mine. Some are Loranna's, some are Clearwater's, some are Aura's, some are Serenity's, some are other people's-"

"Kadasa. Shut up." Loranna stated, sliding into the huge closet. Kaji and Sango followed, running fingers carefully over the silky kimonos.

_Wow… I've never seen any material of such fine quality… or such beautiful and intricate designs…_

"Sango?" The taijiya turned as Kadasa held out a kimono. "How's this one?"

The kimono was black, a red dragon crawling from the bottom to her knees. Around her waist was a red obi.

"It's gorgeous…" Sango said, fingering the sleeves. She shook her head pulling herself from her daydream. "But I can't wear it! It's too expensive."

Kadasa rolled her eyes. "Loranna?"

"What?" the girl snapped.

"What happens if I give Sango this kimono to wear?"

"Worse that happens is that she spills some unknown substance on it, it gets stained and Kadasa gets rid of one more kimono in this huge closet that already has too many."

Sango flushed as Kadasa grinned at her. "See! Take it."

"Ooo! Asa! I'm stealing this one!" Loranna pulled out a tan colored kimono with stitched leaves and branches fluttering all over it. Around her waist an emerald obi.

"Okies. Mine's in on my bed. Kaji? You gots one yet?"

"Almost… how bout this?" She pulled out a pale green one with green stitching of fancy flowering designs. Around her waist was a green obi.

"You gots it." Kadasa bounced into the room and picked up hers, a simple blue kimono with a silver design of a pack of wolves howling at the bottom. Around her waist was a simple sash, since she explained she absolutely hated obi's.

Sango's hair was let loose, Kaji's pulled into a weaving pattern on her head. Loranna's hair was braided and spun into a bun. Kadasa's was pulled into a messy bun.

Standing together they smiled then Kadasa pointed to the ceiling. "Now onward my friends to fame and glory… and the occasional bite to eat."

Kaji rolled her eyes, Sango grinning. "Is that _all_ you ever think of Kadasa?" Loranna asked.

Kadasa blinked then looked thoughtful before nodding. "Yeah. Basically."

Kaji and Sango giggled. Loranna grinned and hooked an arm through her best friend's arm and led them down the hall back to their rooms where Inuyasha, Miroku and Gorengi stood. Miroku wore his normal monk attire, but new cloth instead of his old ones. Inuyasha, in some unknown way whether forced to or willingly (more likely forced), wore elegant red pants with a new shirt, more like Sesshoumaru's outfit than anything.

Gorengi wore a simple tan top and emerald pants, grinning and walking to Loranna swinging her into a one armed embrace.

"Love of my life, spark of my heart, light of… something," Loranna rolled her eyes smiling. "Will you accompany me to the feast downstairs?"

She curtsied. "Of course I will."

"I see someone managed to tame the mutt." They turned to find Sesshoumaru there, wearing his normal outfit, though newer, cleaner cloth. Inuyasha bristled and Kadasa squealed.

"SESSHIE!" She jumped, hugging him tightly. "I missed you! Lookie lookie! Inuyasha actually looks presentable!"

"Hey!" the haynou shouted, Kaji giggling.

"I can see that Kadasa. We need to get downstairs before we're sacrificed."

Kadasa giggled and hooked her arm through his. Miroku elegantly offered his arm to Sango who rolled her eyes but took it gracefully. Inuyasha stuffed his arms in his sleeves, Kaji hooking her hands behind her back and standing at his side.

Sesshoumaru led them downstairs and out back, up a short hill. When they got to the top all eyes widened. Kadasa and Loranna smiled at this, Gorengi chuckling, Sesshoumaru shaking his head as they walked down to the group.

Sango couldn't help letting her jaw drop. There were dozens and dozens of demons all throughout the huge room. They were all dressed in neat kimonos and their hair pulled up in different styles. All in all, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She suddenly felt very under dressed in her plain kimono. She glanced down, trying not to look embarrassed when an arm pulled her into a hug.

"I think you look very nice Lady Sango," the person said and she turned to find Miroku smiling at her. She sent him a sheepish smile back and he released her.

"Hey! There's Dante!"

As Dante walked towards them, Sango felt kind of stupid. He held himself like an old grandfather, hunched over with his hands behind his back, smiling away any worries but his cool gaze held such intelligence…

"Kadasa, I see you've returned," he stated smiling.

Kadasa grinned back and shrugged. "I thought hey, might as well go bug ol Doofus of the North, as well as see you jii-chan."

"Jii-chan!" Kaji and Sango yipped.

Kadasa laughed nervously. "Guess I left that out, huh?" Kaji rolled her eyes then froze as Dante turned his eyes on her.

"An inu haynou miko. It's been a long time since I've seen a haynou but I've never seen a miko as the other half."

"Yeah well… I don't really know what happened with that."

He turned to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru. It's good to see you back at home."

He nodded once. "Dante. Nice to see you in good health."

Dante smiled and turned to Loranna and Gorengi. "I believe that Lord Shuro and his beautiful wife Sumire would like to 'catch up' on events at home with you. They said they'll be by the pond if you'd care to join them."

Loranna and Gorengi bowed. "Thank you Dante," Gorengi said before leading Loranna towards the pond.

Dante turned to the rest. "I'll see you at the meeting Kadasa, Sesshoumaru, friends." He bowed and Kadasa and Sesshoumaru immediately bowed, the others following suite before the old man shuffled off.

Kadasa sighed heavily. "And that was the most powerful being in Japan ladies and gents."

Kaji and Sango glanced at each other, Inuyasha scowling and Miroku frowning. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes once more. "Kadasa. Go find everyone." She grinned and bounced away.

"Everyone?" Miroku asked.

"The lords and ladies of elements of lands." They just blinked. "Like Loranna and Gorengi."

"Ooohhh…"

"FOUND 'EM!"

They all jumped and spun to find Kadasa standing there, a small group of people behind her. She turned and pointed to each one individually.

"Everyone meet Aura, lady of the skies of the Southern lands."

"It's great to meet you all." Aura smiled brightly. She was a bubbly looking person, long wavy white hair, the top pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were almost transparent violet they were so pale. She wore a pale violet kimono.

"Starscape, lord of the skies of the Western lands." Starscape didn't say anything. They felt intimidated under his clipped gaze. Dante was intelligent but this guy was far beyond him. He had dark blue eyes, almost black. His silver white hair was straight and pulled into a neat ponytail, not a strand out of place.

"Clearwater, lady of the water of the Southern lands."

"Hey," Clearwater said. She had light blue hair pulled into a lazy ponytail and brilliant blue green eyes. Two fin-like ears peeked out of her hair.

"Bluebeach, lord of the water of the Western lands"

"Yo," Bluebeach grinned. He had short dark blue hair and pale blue green eyes that were filled with mischief. He also had two fin-like ears on the side of his head.

"Wren, lord of the earth of the Western lands"

"Nice to meetcha." Wren winked. He had short auburn hair slicked back with a few strands flittering about his face. His eyes were amber gold but friendly and always smiling. A red fox tail swung behind him, fox ears on his head.

"And Serenity, lady of the earth of the Southern lands."

"Hello." Serenity said, bowing lightly. She had waist length pin straight auburn/orange hair pulled into a braid, a few strands framing her face, and emerald eyes. She also had a fox tail and fox ears.

"Everyone, this is Kaji, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango… oh and Sesshie."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "They already know me Kadasa."

"Oh… and I'm Kadasa!"

"We already know you," Clearwater said, grinning and tossing an arm around the girl. "I've missed you!"

Kadasa giggled. "Missed you too Clear." She looked around the mer-girl. "You two Aura."

The pale woman giggled. "Hello Kadasa. It's been quiet without you around."

"Well it's about to get loud again!"

"That's for sure," Wren said, rolling his eyes.

Kadasa grinned widely and opened her mouth to speak when Loranna and Gorengi appeared.

"Hey! Dante's starting the meeting soon. We need to get to the room." They all nodded and began walking towards the castle.

"Room?" Kaji asked.

Clearwater turned to her. "Yeah, it's basically the meeting room. Each lord of land must have one for meetings of the lands."

Bluebeach smiled, leaning towards them. "And there's a table for each group; lords, along with Dante, earth, water, air and forest."

"It all sounds too complex for me," Kaji admitted.

Bluebeach and Clearwater laughed. "Well it's been the government ruling lands for… ages. Ever since the first youkai," Bluebeach said.

"Dante's been ruling for almost that long," Clearwater added.

"How old is he?" Kaji asked in surprise.

They shrugged. "No one knows," Clearwater admitted.

"But some say at least 5,000," Bluebeach said, not reacting to Kaji's jaw dropping. "Or 10,000. Not sure."

"That's… old."

"Don't tell him that," Bluebeach grinned. "He still thinks he's a newborn."

Clearwater and Kaji laughed as they neared the building on the outskirts of the castle. Kadasa turned to them as they reached the front.

"Unfortunately," Kadasa said. "There are no humans allowed in the meetings." She glanced at Miroku and Sango. "I can have someone stay with you until the meeting is over unless you'd like to wander on your own…"

Sango smiled and shook her head. "We'll just wait out here."

Kadasa nodded back and turned, walking towards the room. Inuyasha headed over to Sango and Miroku when Sesshoumaru called him.

"You're also an heir to the Western Lands little brother," he said. "Time for you to partake in your share."

Inuyasha blinked then scowled. "I ain't going in there by myself."

Kaji hopped to his side. "I'll go with you!"

He frowned then sighed and looked at Sesshoumaru who smirked and nodded, turning and walking into the room. Sango waved lightly to Kaji as they followed.

Kaji's eyes widened as they entered the room. A round table sat in the center of the room, three round tables around it. Windows lined the wall showing a secluded area of the garden. There were already demons standing in here, most humanoid, some looking more animalistic than the others.

At one table sat Gorengi and Loranna and two others, at another Aura, Starscape and two others, at another Serenity, Wren and two others, and at the last Clearwater, Bluebeach and two others. The round table in the middle held Dante, a dark haired dark eyed man, a man with fiery red hair an amber eyes, Kadasa and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru who motioned to the table. "Dante," Sesshoumaru spoke. "We'll need two more seats here."

Dante turned to look at him. "Why may I ask?"

"Inuyasha has decided to join us and he's brought his more levelheaded friend to join us."

Dante smiled as Inuyasha scowled darkly at his elder brother. "Well find two more chairs."

Soon enough everyone was seated and Dante stood. "Let us all take note that on this time and place, the meeting of the lands has commenced. All accounted?"

"Toroku of the Northern Lands and his seconds accounted," the dark haired man said.

"Honou of the Eastern Lands and his seconds accounted," the red haired man said.

"Kadasa of the Southern Lands and her seconds accounted," Kadasa said.

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha of the Western Lands and their seconds accounted," Sesshoumaru said.

Dante held up his hands. "Let the meeting of the lands, begin."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my Hotaru readers / reviewers, (who still review and are so patient with this lazy writer) **

O.O

Two months…

Oops…

(_falls to ground and begs forgiveness_) I'M SORRY! (_wails until is bricked with bricks and potatoes_)

Many reasons for long wait but main reasons: school, sickness, and no idea how to finish the story.

I just want to thank all of my reviewers who left a message for that last chappie. Answers:

Uno. I'm trying to make the chapters longer for you all! This one is currently ten pages in word… but that's with author's note and the other junk. Without it I think it was like 7 or 8 pages… me no know.

Duo. Thankies for idea… needs to plot.

Trio. … so there's no trio. Deal with it. :-P

Well… now that this chapter is finally over with, maybe the others will begin flowing… that and a week off from school to aid the help of flowing of chappies. yay!

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori **

P.s. Short clippie from next chappie. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 17**_

Kadasa looked over at Kaji sadly. "I'm sorry."

Kaji shook her head. "Don't be."

"I just… he doesn't understand. I _hate_ my position. I never wanted it. I only got it because my parents died."

Kaji blinked then looked at her. "I thought it was because of your uncle."

Kadasa sighed. "No. My uncle was a cover-up for me." She sat straighter. "I've never told anyone else Kaji. So I'm trusting you."

Kaji put a hand over her heart. "Forever and forever to I swear that I will never tell… unless for some reason someone's about to be murdered that I have to… or be forced to watch pink elephants on parade."

Kadasa giggled. "Let's hope it never comes to _that_."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome or Sesshoumaru. I do own everyone else though.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hotaru**

**Chapter 17**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kaji was bored… _extremely_ bored. Compared to this boredom, watching grass grow was fun. She held back a yawn only by biting her tongue. They were doing population census, debt census, money census, every other thing that is all boring in the world census. Did she mention she was bored out of her mind?

"Now that everything is accounted for," Dante said. "Problems in any of the lands or areas?" Everyone was silent for a moment before Honou piped up.

"Nothing in my lands Dante. Things are actually running quite smoothly for once." Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement, Toroku just shrugging nonchalantly.

"I have something new," Kadasa said, eyes turning to her. "There are youkai in my lands."

"That isn't new," Toroku interrupted.

Kadasa shut her eyes for a moment then continued. "These ones are truly black hearted."

"Are they powerful?" Toroku sneered.

She scowled at him. "If they weren't would I bring it up?"

"Yes you would. You're a complete ditz. You bring up random and stupid subjects."

"Listen!" Kadasa snarled, standing up out of her seat and slamming her right hand on the table. Kaji's eyes widened and she looked at the blond, never having seen an angry side before now. "Youkai are over running my lands! My people are suffering! My people are _dying!_ If nothing is done for them they will all die!"

Kadasa had completely changed. She had been somewhat of a ditz before but now… Kaji watched her for several moments. She was acting totally grown up about this.

Toroku was silent then scowled. "Then your people need to arm themselves."

Kadasa nails made a screeching noise as they scratched against the table and into a fist. She tensed her jaw then turned to Dante.

"Lord Dante. I would suggest a recess before I do anything rash," she said coolly.

He nodded once. "As you wish Lady Kadasa. There will be a lunchtime recess. When lunch is completed I want all of you back in here with no more arguments." He glanced at Toroku who looked away. "Understood?" When no one argued he nodded. "Till then."

Many glanced at Kadasa as she kicked her chair violently away from her, it hitting the bookshelf and shattering before she stormed out, slamming the door in her wake. Sesshoumaru stood and bowed slightly before following after her quickly. Kaji moved to follow them but a hand on her shoulder made her turn.

Aura was smiling at her. "Will you take a walk with myself and Starscape? I would love it if your friends came along as well."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Aura sighed as they walked through the gardens, Miroku and Starscape in a conversation behind the girls, Inuyasha listening in.

"I'm very sorry about Toroku's manners. The only reason we don't get rid of him is that he's very powerful but he's also loyal. Even if he says he hates you, he'd never kill you."

"But why is he so cruel to Kadasa?" Kaji asked softly. "It hurts to watch him degrade her."

Aura sighed heavily. "Lady Kadasa gained her position automatically when her uncle died. She didn't even want it. Lord Toroku had to work hard and long to gain his position. I guess he's just jealous."

A shout made them turn. Kadasa was storming out of the forest. "Kadasa!" Sesshoumaru shouted at her. "Get back here!"

"No!" she shouted back. "Just leave me the hell alone! If he comes near me again before the next meeting I _will_ kill him!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Kadasa."

She stormed off and disappeared. Kaji started to go after her but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist.

"No. Leave her alone. If you bother her, she just might kill you."

"But…"

"Wait about 10 minutes then head into the forest till you find a waterfall. She'll be around." With that he turned and headed back inside.

Kaji blinked at the bluntness and turned to Aura who shrugged. "It usually takes Kadasa about ten minutes to cool down enough she won't kill whoever's in the general area."

Kaji nodded slightly, Aura turning to the others. Kaji bounced on her heels for only a few moments before sighing irritably.

"You all should know I'm not that patient," she muttered before taking off. Aura smiled and shook her head lightly, before returning her attention to what Sango was speaking of.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kaji was able to find Kadasa easily. She just had to follow the destruction of the forest. Trees were littered about, rocks in a thousand pieces, animals shivering and quaking in fear, the grass trampled.

Kaji shook her head lightly as she entered a clearing then looked up. A waterfall, about 50 or so feet sat in front of her, a huge pool of water beneath it. She heard a shout and looked up further to find Kadasa at the top pacing. Kaji quickly made her way to the rocks and hopped up, bouncing from one to the other before she reached the top, landing safely on the rock. She looked at Kadasa who was pacing.

"God damn moron… can't leave me alone… it's not like I _want_ to be here!"

"Asa?"

The blond jumped and spun, snarling. "What!" She lost her fierce expression when she recognized Kaji. "What?" she asked quieter.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine!" she snapped. "Go away!"

Kaji blinked then shrugged. "All right."

She turned to leave when Kadasa called her back. "Kaji. Wait…" Turning around, she found Kadasa plopping down on the grassy riverside, looking over the waterfall. Kaji walked over and sat next to her, putting her legs over the side like Kadasa.

A few silent moments went by, Kaji just enjoying the breeze she received from her spot and looking out through the tree tops.

Kadasa suddenly looked over at Kaji sadly. "I'm sorry."

Kaji shook her head. "Don't be."

"I just… he doesn't understand."

"Toroku?"

"Yes Toroku…" She sighed heavily. "I _hate_ my position. I never wanted it. I only got it because my parents died."

Kaji blinked then looked at her. "I thought it was because of your uncle."

Kadasa sighed once more. "No. My uncle was a cover-up for me." She sat straighter. "I've never told anyone else Kaji. So I'm trusting you."

Kaji put a hand over her heart. "Forever and forever to I swear that I will never tell… unless for some reason someone's about to be murdered that I have to… or be forced to watch pink elephants on parade."

Kadasa giggled. "Let's hope it never comes to _that_." She took a deep breath then turned to her. "When I was little, really little, my parents, who had been lord and lady of the Southern lands, decided it was too dangerous for us. People wanted to kill me to gain power or use my mother, who was a full fledged healer. My father openly handed over the position to my uncle, making my uncle promise that as soon as I was ready for it, I'd get the position.

"My family was labeled as deserters and we weren't allowed to live anywhere except one village, a village of misfits from society; half breeds, humans who had no where else to go, even deserters. We all lived in peace and we were happy… for a time.

"Someone learned of where we were living and sadly, my parents were in the house at the time." She drew her gaze to her lap momentarily before clearing her throat and continuing. "I was sent to live with my uncle. This is around the time that Inuyasha was born and the Great Dog Demon of the West passed on. Sesshoumaru took over all positions of the West and I aided my uncle with affairs in the south so we hardly saw each other anymore. I don't know why, but for some reason, we never saw each other at meetings, never had problems at the same time."

Kaji looked confused. "If you didn't have a problem, you didn't have to go. Many just went to say they were there but if you were truly busy, then there was no reason for you to go." Kaji nodded. "My uncle and I would go to meetings for awhile until I realized that he was handling it on his own and I wanted to go back to my village.

"He agreed and I've been there ever since. I keep watch of the lands for him, send him field reports and he tells me of new things happening within the other lands. I just… I still feel as though I'm not ready for this. I may act like I'm used to it… but I'm not. I truly hate this position. It makes me feel as though if I don't do something right, I won't be trusted."

Kaji smiled softly. "But you're sticking up for your people. That counts as something."

Kadasa sighed. "I guess." She suddenly grinned. "But hey, I do get to make fun of Toroku."

Kaji giggled. "I suppose that's an advantage to the job." Kadasa joined her laughter before standing.

"I guess we should get back." Kaji turned to jump but Kadasa put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Kaji. I think I just needed someone to listen."

Kaji winked. "No problem Asa. If you ever need me, you'll know where I am." With that they leapt down the rocks of the waterfall, landing lightly on the ground before taking off towards the castle.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Is everyone back?" Dante asked as people settled into their seats. "Good. Then let's begin. Where were we?"

Kadasa suddenly stood. "Sir."

"Ah yes. Kadasa. You were presenting a problem in your lands?"

"Yes sir. I took the time to recollect and look over my uncle's notes." Toroku snorted and without looking up she flung a paper ball, hitting his forehead. "And I would like to present them without interruptions."

Dante sent Toroku a look. "Go ahead Kadasa."

"Thank you. My uncle wrote that there was a strong demon residing near the mountain side. Many humans had gone missing, some de-limbed, some," she made a face at the papers. "not nicely killed. Anyway, he also wrote from witnesses that amazingly survived the attack, descriptions of these demons. I've compared them to my sightings and unfortunately, the plague around misfit village was not the same but I think they're commonly related. One demon was a wind witch. The next a pale child that seemed to suck souls into a mirror. Another not even a demon but a boy using a sickle and chain. Lastly was a demon seemingly made of a poisonous miasma wearing a baboon pel-"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted leaping to his feet. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "It has to be! Where is he!"

Kadasa blinked. "Who?" Inuyasha just started cursing and Kadasa sighed and turned to the demon standing at the door. "Hoshi? Would you let Miroku and Sango in to explain?" He nodded and stepped outside.

"The humans?" Toroku asked, several other demons looking startled as well.

"Just for information Toroku," Kadasa said watching the door. Miroku and Sango stepped in, looking confused. "Miroku," Kadasa smiled. "Favor. Who's Naraku?"

He looked startled at the question the frowned darkly. "He's the demon we've been after for a few years." Sesshoumaru let out a low growl. "Many are after him," Miroku added glancing at the taiyoukai. "He likes to _play_ with his victims, tormenting them." He held up his hand. "My wind tunnel's a curse from him, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had a battle because of him, Sango's family and village was killed, her brother under his power, Inuyasha betrayed. It's just a never ending cycle until he's destroyed."

Toroku growled. "So where is this youkai?"

Miroku frowned. "If we knew, we wouldn't be here right now."

Honou looked up. "Is there anything we could do?" They all looked at him. "This is an evil that shouldn't plague any of our lands. We should use all measures we have to rid of it."

Dante nodded then stood. "As of right now, every lord and lady in this room is to report any youkai of evil. It is to be investigated immediately and brought to the attention of the lord of that land. If it is this Naraku fellow, word is to be sent to Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha immediately. Any who object?"

When no one said anything he turned to his table. "Do the lords and lady of lands agree?"

"Agreed," Toroku said.

"Agreed," Honou nodded.

"Agreed," Kadasa smiled.

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Good." Dante turned to Inuyasha and his small group. "We will aid to the best of our abilities."

"Thank you," Miroku and Sango said in union and bowed at the same time. Inuyasha muttered something gruffly and Kaji smiled at them.

Dante turned to Kadasa. "Was that all Lady Kadasa?"

She nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. Has every topic been brought to attention?"

When no one disagreed, he said, "the meeting of lands has adjourned." Immediately everyone stood and bowed and chatter filled the room as they exited.

As Dante came around the table, Miroku bowed. "Thank you once again Lord Dante."

He smiled. "It is no problem Miroku. This is an evil that needs to be cleansed from our lands as soon as possible. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask."

He turned to Kadasa. "Kadasa, I would like to speak with you later on perhaps?"

She nodded. "Of course Jii-chan." He nodded once more to Sesshoumaru and shuffled away.

"Kadasa." They turned to Toroku who came around the table. "What's this demon's name?"

She frowned and looked at Miroku. "His name's Naraku Lord Toroku," Miroku said. "He can transform himself to look as another so no one really knows if it's him or not."

"Smell?"

Miroku frowned. "Excuse me?"

"What does it smell like?"

"A miasma," Inuyasha spoke up. "Disgusting."

Toroku nodded then bowed his head lightly, turning and walking away. Kadasa sighed in relief.

"Thought he was gonna pick another fight," she sighed.

"I guess not," Sesshoumaru muttered then turned. "Come on. Time to relax."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my Hotaru readers / reviewers, **

ZOMG! We have like eight chapters left if I plotted it out to the right degree… carry the seven… divide by five… Yay! Well 7 or 8.

I've just realized that **Hotaru** will be a year old this Saturday. Can you believe it! My story… a year old already. (_sniffle_) Goes so fast…

… I blame lack of sleep and sanity…

So anyway, I had wanted to finish this story at all costs and update the last chapter on Saturday _but_ I won't be here. Going south on vacation. w00t. So **Hotaru** will be more than a year by the time it's finished. Yay! Cheer for **Hotaru**! Doo doo doooo!

…

Please don't inform the authorities I've escaped. I need to finish this fanfic.

**Kadasa Mori**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome or Sesshoumaru.

I do own Kadasa, Kaji, Gorengi, Loranna, Clearwater, Bluebeach, Aura, Starscape, Wren and Serenity. Whew.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hotaru**

**Chapter 18**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kaji kicked her feet as they sat in the hot springs, Kadasa floating around, Sango just relaxing up to her chin in the water.

"Tonight's the ball," Kadasa said suddenly, Kaji and Sango looking over in surprise. "There'll be dancing and eating and talking galore. More eating than anything." Kaji and Sango laughed at this.

"Kadasa, you're gonna get fat if you eat all the time." They turned to find Clearwater standing there, Aura and Loranna catching up.

"Where's Senni?" Kadasa asked, peering around the fish girl.

"With Wren. They're in lovey-dovey mode and nothing's gonna separate them… unless it was a battle." Kadasa rolled her eyes as Clearwater shed her articles and dove in. A moment later she resurfaced sighing happily.

"Water…" She lifted her legs and Sango and Kaji watched in amazement as green scales crept over them and they molded into a fin.

"You're a mermaid!" Kaji squeaked.

Clearwater giggled. "Yes. Didn't you know?"

"No… not really…"

"Obviously not," Loranna said, slipping in next to Sango, Aura sitting down next to Kaji.

"You… have a tail Lady Kaji," the pale eyed girl said.

Kaji frowned slightly and wagged the dog tail. "Yeah…"

"Kaji doesn't like her tail!" Kadasa called trying to catch Clearwater.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Aura looked down.

"It's okay." Kaji wagged it. "I'm getting used to it."

Aura giggled. "Well three of us have tails. You, Senni and… well Clearwater has a fin…"

"Damn right!" Clearwater called trying to escape Kadasa, which wasn't very hard.

Soon enough they were all involved in the biggest water fight known to man or youkai.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kaji found herself again in Kadasa's room, watching as the others got dressed up. This time they could wear whatever they wanted; their own design, something western, something tradition, a mix of several, whatever. In the morning, they had to wear tradition, just because of the meeting.

Now Sango wore a beautiful red gown, it snug to her upper body then pulling out. On her arms were billowing semi-transparent red sleeves. She was bright red as everyone congratulated her on how gorgeous she looked. Serenity has come in and held pull her hair into a bun, only allowing a few strands to frame her face.

Kadasa wore a simple skirt and shirt. The white shirt was snug but like Sango's had billowy sleeves. The skirt was in many different layers and shades of blue, the top of her hair pulled into a braid, the rest fluttering about her.

Clearwater wore a black skirt with slits up the sides and a green no sleeve top with pale green gloves to her elbows. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

Loranna wore a deep earth colored brown vest over a cream colored skirt that buttoned at her wrists and had a v-neck. Around her waist was a billowy skirt, like Kadasa's but in greens instead of blues. Her hair was let loose.

Aura wore a pale violet snug fitting gown with a white long sleeved coat over it, the bottom cutting off midway down her ribcage. Only the top of her hair was pulled into a ponytail, the rest settled around her.

Serenity wore a cream colored gown with no shoulders and a billowing bottom, a sash around her waist in many shades of red and gold. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail which was then braided, but a few strands had escaped.

Kaji wore an emerald gown that pulled out slightly at her waist, giving her just enough room to move around comfortably. She had only one sleeve, her left sleeve that billowed out, her right arm bare. She had her hair pulled into a bun with a few strands framing her face as well.

"Well," Kadasa said. "Are we ready!"

"Yeah!" Clearwater and Loranna cried pumping their fists into the air.

"Then let's go!" Kaji hook her arm around Sango's, the taijiya still bright red. They headed downstairs and joined in with the other hundreds of demons and humans dressed in a multitude of color and styles, every single one different than the next.

"Love of my life!" They all turned as Gorengi hurried up and grabbed Loranna, swinging her around in a hug. She laughed and hugged him back. "Come!" he said and tugged her towards the dance floor. "We must dance!"

Wren soon sought out Serenity and the two foxes went off onto the dance floor, Starscape reluctantly abiding Aura's wishes and dancing, Clearwater and Bluebeach making fun of the poor air lord. Kaji and Sango laughed as Kadasa tried to get Sesshoumaru to dance but to no avail.

"Come on Sesshie! Just one dance!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I'm not playing that game Kadasa."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Y…no! No. No. No."

She pouted. "Damn it. I almost got you." She turned to Sango and Kaji then grinned brilliantly. "YASHIE!"

The haynou who'd been walking up froze, ears flattening against his head. "What?" he asked nervously.

"Yashie? Will you dance with me?"

"No."

She burst out crying (fake tears Kaji noticed) until Bluebeach grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards the floor. "Come on! I'll dance with you! Clearwater doesn't wanna."

"Yay!" she cried and they joined the others on the floor. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru let out a breath of relief simultaneously. Kaji and Sango laughed once more until Miroku walked up and bowed in front of Sango.

"My lady Sango, would you do the honors of accepting this dance with me?"

She blinked then flushed and took his hand. "Sure." She flushed further when Kaji winked at her before Miroku spun her around with the movement of everyone.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kaji smiled warmly watching everyone dance. Inuyasha and herself were the only two of their group who hadn't danced yet. Kadasa had somehow managed to get Sesshoumaru to dance with her, as unwilling as he was to do so. Bluebeach had also managed to get Clearwater to dance though Kaji wasn't sure if it was Kadasa's taunting that she was too afraid to dance or if it was Bluebeach's coaxing that accomplished this feat.

Someone suddenly blocked her vision of the floor and she looked up. Gorengi grinned. "Hi! Would you do the honors of dancing with me while Loranna stocks up on food?" She giggled and nodded, holding out her hand. He took it and pulled her off to the dance floor.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kaji float across the floor with Gorengi who was laughing. She scolded him when he stuck out his tongue at Kadasa and Sesshoumaru and he pretended to pout.

Inuyasha smiled. _This girl's just like Kagome but she's even more self-confident. She has the same kindness, same wit. She shows her emotions easily and carefully thinks out what she's going to say before she says it._

Gorengi suddenly swept Kaji over to him. He released her hand and reached out grabbing Inuyasha's and spinning them out into the floor. Inuyasha blinked in surprise seeing Kaji suddenly in his arms before she started giggling.

"Well Inuyasha, would you do the honor of dancing with me?" Kaji asked.

He chuckled and nodded. "It'll be my pleasure seeing as how we're already here." They swung with the crowd for a few minutes until Kaji giggled. "What?" he asked.

"I was surprised."

"About what?"

"That you knew how to dance."

He scowled then shrugged. "Just comes naturally to some."

"And unnaturally eerie to others." He faked a glare in her direction and she started giggling once more. "I was talking about Sesshoumaru."

He looked confused and she nodded behind him so he spun her around to look. Now that she mentioned it, it did look weird to see the taiyoukai dancing with Kadasa. Sesshoumaru was more… deadly than just being seen dancing simply at a ball. He looked back down at Kaji and she smiled up at him and time just seemed to slip away as they danced and danced.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha now found himself at the pond in the garden away from the party. He sat in the shade of the willow trees along one of the banks watching as the fireflies danced around the cattails.

"Inuyasha?" He turned to see Kaji standing there arms behind her back looking sheepish.

"Hey." He grunted looking back over the lake.

"Do you mind if I si… um…?" He looked over. She was motioning if she could sit with him. He blinked then nodded.

"Sure."

She grinned and flopped next to him. "It's hard not being able to say that." He smirked then looked out of the pond.

She looked as well and gasped. "Wow. It's so beautiful." _And so familiar_ she added mentally.

Inuyasha looked over as if he wanted to say something then shut his mouth and shook his head.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Aw come on."

He studied her then smiled. "So are you."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth when she felt a rush of memories flood her mind. She gasped in pain and grabbed the sides of her head bending over.

"Kaji? Kaji!" Inuyasha shouted.

She shivered before falling into a black abyss. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha's frantic face staring back at her.

"_Kagome…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my Hotaru readers / reviewers, **

Okay! Two major things I'm sorry for! One. I'm sorry it took so long to update! I blame procrastination, school and writer's block!

Two. I'm sorry for such a short chapter! I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to get this up at least this weekend! I promise/hope that the next one will be much longer!

Thank you all for sticking with such a slow and lazy writer!

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kaede or Shippo… or anyone who I've left out for that matter. I do happen to own Kaji though. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hotaru**

**Chapter 19**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She felt like she was floating through nothingness. A name came from the darkness. _Kagome._

**_Kagome? Who is that? Is that me?_ **

_Kagome. _

**_Who… Kagome is me. I am Kagome._ **

_Are you sure? _

She blinked. **_What?_**

_Are you sure you are Kagome? _

She blinked once more then felt her resolve harden. **_Yes_**. she replied with certainty. **_Yes I am Kagome._ **

The hidden voice seemed to smile. _Very well. _

Suddenly she smashed into a hard surface, cool liquid flowing over her limbs as her chest threatened to burst because of the lack of oxygen.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She found herself standing in a well. She looked around, frowning then remembered someone was with her…. **_but who? …_**

**Oh yes. Her brother… her brother Souta. **

"Souta!" she called. When she received no answer she scowled. "Scaredy cat." she grumbled and climbed up the vines pulling herself into the woods.

_Toto. I don't think I'm in Tokyo anymore,_ she thought and pulled herself out of the well.

**_Toto? Tokyo? What are they?_ A flash of a small dog in a movie and a city flew across her brain. _Oh… I remember them... Now what do I do?_** Her feet seemed to move on their own so she stepped forward then continued walking.

"Grandpa! Buyo!"

_**Who? Oh… my grandfather… and my cat…** _

She suddenly spotted the top of a large tree and her heart leapt for joy. _The tree! That means I'm practically home!_

**Visions of playing around the tree with her brother when she was younger, her grandfather lecturing about the tree, her mother staring at it with a smile fixed on her face as though reliving past memories. **She sprinted for the tree then spotted something as she was looking at it. For some reason, half of her expected nothing to be there but there was someone there. **A boy. A boy with long silver hair and red clothing, wrapped in vines, a single arrow in his chest.**

"Is that a boy?" she asked her then walked towards him. "Hey there. Whatcha doin?" She climbed onto a thick vine. She bit her lip and leaned forward.

_Oh wow. I think I wanna… touch 'em_. She tweaked his silver dog ears then sighed and leaned back. "Now that that's out of my system," she stated then a spear lodged itself in the bark next to her head. She huddled in front of the sleeping boy she was standing next to and looked back.

"Get away from there!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She looked around the landscape, a vast area covered in skulls the moon shining on them brightly. She held something in her hand but when she looked there was nothing there. No… no that wasn't right… **In her hand was a small bag, inside something pulse gently, familiarly like a warm embrace.**

"Let's go Kagome." She turned and found the boy from before looking at her, amber eyes piercing her own.

**_Who is he?_** she asked.

_Inuyasha…_ a voice whispered back.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" he answered.

"You never said my name before."

"Yeah? What of it?"

"It's just I think you like me more now is all."

"Pfft. Don't get excited. I still think you're pretty useless."

"Remind me next time not to save you!" she cried and patted him on the back as he fell to the ground in pain. "Well if it hurt so much you should've said something!"

"L-leave me alone!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She felt herself thrown to the ground. She grunted and grabbed a sword's handle pulling herself up from the ground. She looked over. The boy was there along with another man. He looked similar, the same golden eyes and long silver hair. Something whispered _Sesshoumaru…_

"Die." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"No!" she cried and leapt towards the boy. She tugged the sword out and froze then looked at it. Both males were staring at her. She could hear a rusted squeaking somewhere behind her as she looked up at the sword.

"Oops!" she muttered then looked them. "Gomen! It just came out! Now what?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She was sitting in an old place with two demons standing in front of her.

_This is my chance to escape_. **Why? Why did she need escaping? Flashes of a Kitsune and an arrow flew behind her eyes as she recalled… _hair potion?_** She heard the humanoid one speak to the other one as she tried to crawl away. A flash of silver caught her gaze as the bald ugly demon swung a huge knife at her.

She shrieked and dove out of the way. "What are you doing!"

"My apologies. I can't have the main ingredient to my hair potion running away now can I?"

"Wait! You can't kill me!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" _That's it!_ "You'll never be able to find the shards of the sacred jewel!"

The humanoid one and the worm one stared at her in curiosity.

"Have you heard of Inuyasha? He's a powerful demon…"

"Powerful?" The humanoid one asked. "He's only a half demon."

"But he is powerful. He's already gathered most of the shards of the jewel."

"He…" the humanoid one started.

"Has what?" his ugly brother finished.

_Bingo. Got their attention._

"Child," the humanoid one said, sitting beside her. "Should this be a lie…"

"Feh. The thing is Inuyasha's madly in love with me. If you tell him you're holding me captive, I'm sure my one and only true love will gladly hand over the shards."

"Hiten, my wiser brother," the bald one stated. "Surely this is a deceit to…"

Hiten smirked. "I can believe it. Girl! Lead us to this love stuck boy! And know that if I find that you have deceived me, you will end up with a wind hole in your pretty face as well. Do you understand me?"

_I understand you…you monster._

Now she was sitting on a rain cloud next to the bald one, dubbed Manten, Hiten flying in front of them yelling at Inuyasha and a small fox boy.

"Hand over the shards of the Shikon jewel or you'll never see you're lover again!"

"See my lover?" Inuyasha croaked.

_Some people just can't take a joke._

"Uh… there must be some misunderstanding. Let me get this straight, we're suppose to be lovers?"

"No reason to be shy!" she called down to him.

"Little vixen I knew you were lying." Manten stated and gave her a noogie.

"Uh…"

"You think I would hand over the jewel shards as a ransom to get you back!"

"Oh course! Cause that's what a lover would do!"

"But we ain't lovers and without love the whole argument kinda falls apart!"

"So now some little gems are more important then me! How dare you say that! In the meantime you better started admitting to yourself how much you really love me!"

"I believe I've heard my fill. It's clear that you d have some jewels…" Hiten stated. "Jewels that will be mine!" He lunged at Inuyasha and a bright blue light blasted everywhere.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey Shippo your village called, they're missing their idiot." Inuyasha called.

"Kagome! He's being mean!" the small fox boy whined.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She now found herself walking along a rocky path, wheeling something big and put together with metal… a bicycle if she remembered correctly. Shippo stood in the front of it, Inuyasha walking behind her.

"Man how long are you gonna sulk?" she asked Inuyasha. "You got to see me so we're even right?"

"I saw nothing!"

She turned to Shippo. "He did didn't he?"

"Leave me out of this."

A sudden roar on the cliff side made them look up as a huge yellow monster flew at them. He took out Inuyasha and she tripped, falling backwards, Shippo falling from the bicycle and after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted.

A hand grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged her into someone's lap as the person started wheeling away on her bicycle.

"W-who are you!" she shouted.

"Please do not fear," the man stated. "I am one who serves Buddha. I will do no creature harm. When I attempted to retrieve the Shikon shard, I did not realize that you came along with it."

"What am I? A prize in a cereal box!"

Now she was standing in a street with people surrounding her, the man that was a servant of Buddha and Inuyasha standing in the center of the circle.

"Who in the seven hells are you?" Inuyasha shouted.

"My name is Miroku." he called. "I use my spiritual gifts to help the needy."

"'Tis Lord Monk about to exorcise the demon!" A villager called nearby.

The scene changed again abruptly and she was now sitting in an empty field looking around, Inuyasha and Miroku sitting near her, Shippo up in a tree nearby.

Miroku started speaking. "Since the Shikon jewel was thought to have been destroyed 50 years ago, has now reappeared, its pieces scattered everywhere. Naraku will surely try to gather the shards to obtain even greater demonic power. 50 years ago it is said that Naraku nearly did come into possession of the jewel. It slew the priestess who was guarding it and…"

Inuyasha jumped up. "You said it killed a priestess!" He was in thought for a moment. "Listen Monk! You said this demon takes different forms… what about now! What shape does it have now!"

"Don't you think if I knew, I'd have hunted it down and destroyed it a long time ago?"

She felt herself fly into another section of the memory where Shippo was back on the bicycle, Inuyasha was walking in front of the group and Miroku was walking by her side.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked.

"Oh yes." Miroku answered. "I have decided that it is much more pleasant traveling with a beautiful lady after all." Kaji giggled outwardly but rolled her eyes inwardly.

"And Inuyasha too. He may not look it, but he's a good fellow." They both looked up at Inuyasha.

_He's right. Too bad Inuyasha doesn't see it himself._ Inuyasha glanced back at them then turned forward with a 'hmph.'

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ah! It's so nice to be able to sleep in a bed tonight!" This time in a nice tavern room with Inuyasha and Shippo.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Meaning I always make you sleep outside is that it?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit touchy lately?" Miroku suddenly walked through the door.

"Nice exorcism Miroku!"

"Now, time to rest and relax eh?" he asked and sat down next to the door.

"Monk, I have a spiritual question for you…" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Yes?" Miroku answered.

"How is it that whenever it's time to find a place to sleep there's always an ominous cloud hanging over the finest house in the area?"

"I thought you knew. This is what exorcists call… a little white lie."

"Lie!" 

"You mean you've been making it up!" Kitsune asked.

_I was wondering when this would come up…_

"You're corrupt! Tainted!"

"At least I'm not dense."

_I don't know whose side to take._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A huge object flew from the forest, Inuyasha holding down her head so it wouldn't hit her.

The boomerang flew back to a person standing on the other side of the clearing.

"Inuyasha! I have come for your life, for slaughtering my village!" the female shouted and rushed towards them. Inuyasha leapt forward, trying to keep her away.

"I haven't done anything!"

The female threw a pellet at the ground and smoke flew up. Red Dog slashed at her and the female gasped. A mask fall off her face and onto the ground. Inuyasha covered his nose and grabbed the girl jumping up through the air. He cleared the fume of smoke and landed on the ground. The girl snarled and stuck a sword through his arm. He snarled and tugged it out as the girl fainted.

Now they were all traveling together, the girl, _Sango_, a friend and ally of the group. **She frowned at first, realizing she must've missed a lot of important information.** **Visions of a battle, arguments and Sango's story flashed through her head. A destroyed village. An evil demon. A battle between siblings. A new best friend.**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Millions of memories danced behind her eyes, flashes of friends and allies, enemies and evil doers. Kaji danced forward and grasped Kagome's hand, both sucked into each other becoming one being.

She dreamt of fireflies dancing across moonlit waters, a soothing voice saying nothing but calming her. Visions of comfort and love between her and another, a familiar person danced across her mind.

All of the sudden the vision changed and she was walking along a familiar stone path.

"Kagome, please be careful," she heard the taijiya, Sango say.

"I'm fine!" she answered. "Why is it you guys are _ALWAYS_ telling _ME_ to be careful?"

"Because I don't care for the monk and Inuyasha's graceful enough." Sango replied in monotone. Inuyasha snickered and Miroku sighed.

"My dearest Sango! I have only ever expressed my concern for you!"

"Yeah, _too_ much concern."

She giggled then paused, remembering another furry member of their group. "Does anyone see Shippo?" she asked.

"Here I am Kagome!" Shippo cried, leaping onto her shoulder.

She shrieked from the sudden weight and toppled, her vision of the path turning to the sky as she fell into thin air, falling rapidly. She slammed into something hard and rolled, fingers clawing for something to hold on to as her body swung over the edge, knowing it was a long way down.

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha scream.

"Inuyasha! Help!" she cried back. He slammed hard into the rock, groaned and crawled over. He just grabbed her hand but not a firm enough grip, the blood from his hands and hers making it a slippery grasp and she slipped.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed as she fell into the mist, still reaching for him, him disappearing but she was able to hear him screaming for her. "KAGOME!"

She started crying. _Please, someone, anyone. Help me. I can't leave Inuyasha. I need him. Please…_

**We will help you on one condition,** a soothing voice said.

_Anything. Please. I need Inuyasha,_ she begged.

**Agreeing to this means you will change so that you will survive, but you will loose your memories. You can only gain them back by finding this Inuyasha of yours.**

She instantly agreed and the voice made a sound of approval before she slammed into a hard surface, cool liquid flowing over her stunned limbs. She tried to hold her breath but her lungs were starting to burn. Just as she opened her mouth to give up a fire blossomed in her chest, her miko energy flaring out. She felt her body and senses start to change before she completely blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my Hotaru readers / reviewers, **

First of all, good lord! It's been… (tries to count) a long time since I last updated. The reason is school. I've had a big project due basically every week as well as five times as much homework as usual. Grawr.

w00t! We're coming up on the end of Hotaru! I'm all sad and happy at the same time! I suspect there'll be about… 25 chapters… so we're on 19 so what… 5 more chapters? Either 5 or 6 left!

So hopefully no one's confused at the moment. Basically she's just remembering everything once again. And yes. Kagome is Kaji. Welcome back Kagome.

Thanks for the all the reviews! Chocolate and candy to you all!

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku or Sesshoumaru. I do happen to own Kaji, Kadasa, and Dante though. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Hotaru**

**Chapter 20**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"_Kaji… Kaji… wake up…Kaji please wake up…_"

Opening her green eyes slowly, Kaji looked around the room. Sango sat on her left, Miroku right behind her, Kadasa on her right, Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall next to Kadasa, and Inuyasha at the edge of her bed.

She put a hand on her head. "Wha…. what just happened?"

"You're all right!" Sango cried and hugged her. "Oh my god! We were so worried! You just blacked out and nothing we did would wake you! You sure you're all right!"

"Yes!" Kaji laughed. "I'm fine Sango!"

"Thank goodness you're all right Kaji!"

"Um…" The girl paused. "I'm Kagome…"They all stopped and looked at her, eyes widening in hope.

A slow smile spread across her face. "I… remember… my name's Kagome Higarashi, I'm 18 years old, I go to Tokyo High School and came from an ancient well in Inuyasha's forest!"

Sango gave off another cry and hugged her again. "You remember! You remember!"

Kaji, now back to Kagome, grinned widely. "I remember!" she repeated.

"I'm never gonna remember your name," Kadasa stated frowning slightly.

"You can call me Kaji if you want Kadasa," Kagome stated, smiling.

Kadasa returned the smile and hugged her. "Now," she stood up heading for the door. "Sesshoumaru and I have to get back to the ball. We'll see you all later." Locking arms with Sesshoumaru they headed out the doorway.

Sango smiled at her. "So you remember everything?"

"I think so. I remember my life before falling through the well, meeting all of you, turning into Kaji and up till now."

"I believe that would be everything."

Kagome giggled and nodded. "So do I."

"Do you need anything Lady Kaji… I mean Kagome?" Miroku asked softly.

Kagome smiled and shook her head then nodded. "Actually… I just need some sleep. Would you all mind terribly if I fell back to sleep?"

Sango leapt to her feet and instantly began tucking her in. "Of course not Kagome! Make sure you get enough sleep! Don't worry about anything else all right?"

Kagome smiled and squeezed her best friend's hand. "Thank you Sango."

Sango smiled back warmer and brighter than Kagome realized she'd seen since she'd become Kaji. "You're welcome Kagome. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

Miroku ruffled her hair slightly and left with Sango. Inuyasha turned to leave.

"Inuyasha?" He paused and looked back. Kagome sent him a sleepy smile. "Thank you… for everything."

He watched her as her eyes shut and she fell asleep before a smile graced his features and he walked over, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. "You're welcome Kagome. Sleep tight." With that he turned around and headed to his room.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kagome found out the next morning, that she needed quiet. Last night, she'd been too tired and too shocked to realize everything that had happened. Now she needed to think. She needed some place quiet… someplace other than Sesshoumaru's still partying home.

She currently sat in her bed room, hands over her ears and trying to breathe slowly in… slowly out… slowly in… slowly out… slowly in…

"Miko."

She shrieked and jumped back, eyes flashing open only to find Sesshoumaru standing there, eyebrow raised. She let out a sigh and grasped her shirt in a fisted hand, heart beating wildly. "Hullo Sesshoumaru," she breathed. "You scared me."

"So I noticed," he replied dully then turned on his heel. "Follow me."

She rolled her eyes but followed after him dutifully. He led her to an empty room and through another doorway before looking back at her. "Can you run?"

She blinked then nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Follow me." He turned on his heel once more and took off. She gasped, startled then raced after him, though it was hard to keep up with his fast pace. They ran for at least five full minutes before he stopped. He waited until she'd caught her breath to point to a small rock in the center of the clearing before them.

"Sit there."

She blinked. "Why?"

"Sit there."

Shrugging she walked into the clearing and to the rock. She reached out a hand to touch it, only to feel… weird… She glanced back at Sesshoumaru who nodded before she turned and climbed, sitting cross legged on the flat stone, about three feet high and four feet wide.

A green barrier erupted around her, pushing to the edges of the clearing. She looked at Sesshoumaru startled. He nodded once more. "This barrier will keep you safe from enemies while you think," he called through the hazy semi-transparent shield. "If you wish to leave, just walk away. If you're not back in three hours, I'll come and retrieve you."

She nodded and he turned to walk away. "Sesshoumaru!" He paused. "Thank you." He glanced back at her, gave a short nod then turned back around and walked out of sight.

Kagome sighed heavily. Great. Now she was bored.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_What to think about… what to think about… hm…_

**You could always think about him. **

_Who? _

**You know who. **

_No, I don't. _

**Yeah, you do. **

_No, I don't._

**Yeah, you really do. **

_No, I really don't. _

**Well let's see… he's got silver hair… amber eyes… **

_Sesshoumaru? _

**No stupid! Inuyasha! **

_Oh… well what about him? _

**(smacks forehead) Good god… YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM! Remember? **

_What! No I'm not! _

**Yes you are!**

_No I'm not! _

**Yes you are! **

_Are not! _

**Are too! **

_Are not! _

**Are too! **

_Not! _

**Too! **

_Not! _

**Too! **

_No… Why am I arguing with myself? _

**Because it's fun. **

_No it's not. _

**Yes it is. **

_No. I'm not starting that again! _

**Aw. Poor baby. **

_Shuddup. What can I think about? _

**Well-**

_Besides him. _

**You're no fun. **

_I try very hard not to be. _

**Well you could always think of why you're different than me. **

_And who are you? _

**Kaji. **

_Oh… then who am I? _

**Kagome. **

_Oh… I thought we were the same. _

**No. Technically you're you and I'm me… just in your body. **

_So… that means… what exactly? _

**It means that we need to confront our differences, decide which trait is better and become a single being for your mind to be allowed anymore stress than it already has piled upon it. **

_Oh… and that's… bad? _

**(rolls eyes) Yes that's bad. If your brain has too much stress it'll overload and you'll most likely kill yourself or die very slowly and painfully. **

_That… doesn't sound too pleasant. _

**It's not. Don't let stress pile upon you. **

_I'll… I'll keep that in mind. _

**Good because I was just joking. **

_WHAT! _

**Hush. Now. The first thing we must take care of is your self-esteem. **

_What? _

**Do you think you can do anything you want? Or do you feel as though you'll be shunned if you even try? **

_Shunned. _

**Are you taking this seriously? **

_No. _

**Kagome! Wake up! Come on. We need to finish this in three hours before Sesshoumaru comes back and finds you a total emotional train wreak. **

_I like trains… I think… I think I rode in one when I was little. _

**(smacks forehead) Kagome! Kagome focus here! Come on! Self-esteem, remember! **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru returned three hours later, Kadasa following after him happily. They reached the clearing and Kadasa squealed as she saw Kagome. "KAJI-KAG!" she shrieked.

The miko squealed in fright, swinging her arms as she fell backwards off the rock. The green shield that had been around the clearing disappeared and Kadasa bounded forward. She stood above Kagome, hands on her knees. "Ello Kaji-Kag."

"Hello Kadasa."

"You all right Kaji-Kag?"

"Yes Kadasa."

Kadasa giggled and held out a hand. Kagome took it, getting to her feet and brushing herself off. "Sorry if we're a little late," Kadasa chirped.

Kagome blinked. "You are?" She looked around seeing an amber colored forest as the sun was setting.

"Yeah… we kinda left you here for like five hours instead of three. Sesshie didn't tell me and he forgot."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I did not forget. I never forget. I merely brushed it aside because Dante needed to speak with me."

Kagome put a hand on her hip. "So I'm unimportant."

"No… just not nearly as important as Dante."

Kagome scowled and Kadasa laughed then hooked her arm through Kagome's. "Come on. Dinner's almost ready."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Dinner had been a confusing affair. Everyone had gotten so used to calling her Kaji, they'd remember halfway through the name that her name was actually Kagome. She'd been called Kaji, Kajome, Kagiome, Kajigome, Kagi, and Kagome.

She'd responded to everything just to make it easier but soon enough people were calling her Kagome. Except for Kadasa who refused to call her anything other than Kaji-Kag. Kagome shook her head, laughing.

After dinner, Kadasa showed Sango and Kagome to the hot springs once more. Simple talking had erupted into a full scale water fight, though without three more girls, it was much easier to spot your targets and they all ended up dripping wet, continuously brushing wet hair from their eyes.

"So," Sango said as she lay back against a rock. "It the Meeting of the Lands over with?"

Kadasa nodded. "More or less. The actual meeting is done. But there's a week long party afterwards. It should be over in a day or two. People need to get back to their lands."

"Where does Dante stay?"

"Actually Dante has a huge castle in the middle of all the lands. He sort of… it's hard to explain… You know all the lands are divided into four parts. Well Dante has a small circle of land in the middle of the four parts, that way he can keep peace between the lands easier."

"Smart thinking," Kagome muttered.

Kadasa giggled. "Only one of his more brilliant ideas." She stood, heading for shore. "Come on. I need to get out before I turn into a prune."

"Already done," Sango chirped, causing another water fight to break out.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kagome went to her room, still drying her hair and giggling. "See ya Kagome!" Sango called as she entered her room. Kagome waved and opened her door only to squeak.

"Oh. Hello Inuyasha."

He glanced up and half smiled. "Hey."

"Was there something you needed?" she asked, tossing her towel to the side.

"Yeah… I need to talk to you."

She looked up. "About what?"

"Are we still-" The door to the room suddenly flung open and both him and Kagome looked up in surprise.

"Inuyasha," Miroku panted. "We've found Naraku."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my Hotaru readers / reviewers, **

School's out! Tests are almost over! So is **Hotaru**! Only five chapters left!

Yum. Pizza and fish sticks. They give me brain power! Yay! I've been typing away like a little busy beaver… or is it bee?... hm…

Oh well.

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna or Sesshoumaru.

I do happen to own Kadasa, Sakura, Toroku, Honou and Dante though.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Hotaru**

**Chapter 21**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"What!" Inuyasha cried as he vaulted for his things, grabbing them and following him out the door. "Where?"

"I'll tell you all at once. I need to tell Lady Sango." He hurried to Sango's room.

Kagome slipped on a pair of emerald miko-like pants and a white shirt, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her bow and arrow, strapping her sword around her waist. Someone suddenly pulled her into a hug. She yipped and turned to find Inuyasha there.

"Be careful," he murmured. Her eyes widened slightly. "The last time we were headed for a battle you were lost. Just… be careful."

She smiled and nodded, hugging him back. "Same for you. I expect us to continue whatever we needed to speak about when we get back." He chuckled lightly then released her after a moment and stepped back before turning and hurrying from the room. They met up with Miroku and Sango in the hall.

"Let's get Sesshoumaru quickly," Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded and they flew down the hall.

Kagome suddenly recognized the girl coming up the stairs. "Sakura!"

She looked over. "Lady Kagome?"

"Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He's outside, talking with the lords. Why? Where are you-"

"Later!" Kagome cried as they flew down the stairs and towards the gardens.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as Kadasa and Toroku erupting into arguing again. Dante was sighing but smiling, Honou groaning. Suddenly there was a shout.

"Hey! You can't go out there!" They all turned to find Inuyasha skidding around the corner, Kagome stumbling in after him. He reached them and grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist.

"Come on!" he cried. "We gotta go! We found Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru eyes widened and he barely bowed to Dante before rushing after him. Kadasa blinked then turned to Toroku and pat his head.

"Till next time Roki." He scowled and she giggled, bowed slightly and turned running after them. She caught up with them inside as Sesshoumaru came flying back down the stairs. He spotted her and tossed her sword at her. She grabbed it as well as the change of clothes and blinked. "You knew?"

"Yes. Hurry."

She grinned and darted into a nearby unoccupied room, quickly changing into blue leggings and a cream colored shirt, wrapping her sword around her waist and her hair in a braid, running out after him. He had his normal outfit on, armor fastened, sword at his side as they hurried outside to meet up with the others. Kirara was already transformed, Miroku and Sango, in her demon slayer's outfit, sitting on her back, Inuyasha and Kagome waiting.

"Hurry it up you two!" Inuyasha shouted.

"We're coming Yasha!" Kadasa chirped. "Let's go!"

Kirara launched into the air, racing on nothingness. Inuyasha leapt into the trees, racing along the ground, Kagome racing alongside him. Sesshoumaru turned into a ball of light, following after them, Kadasa racing behind Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, seeing everyone together before she paused. _This could be the last time we ever run together…_Kagome swallowed and ran on.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The scent led to a dead grassy area near a wide stream. Kirara landed, hissing until Sango lay a hand on her head. Miroku slid off of Kirara, hands gripping his shakujo tightly. Sesshoumaru transformed back from the ball of light, Kadasa landing lightly next to him and looking around.

"I don't see anything…" Kagome whispered, stepping forward quietly.

Inuyasha frowned as he looked around. He didn't see anything, smell anything, beside miasma but it was clogging his senses.

Something shifted in front of Kagome and he stiffened then spun. "Kagome!"

She squealed as blades of air swept towards her only for a white blur to grab her and get her out of the way. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who nodded once and set her down.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru," she muttered. He nodded once more and stepped away from her, looking around.

"So you've finally made it," a voice drawled out. They all turned to find Kagura walk out, Kanna by her side. The wind witch grinned wickedly. "We've been waiting."

"Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted. "Where's Naraku?"

She sighed. "Why Inuyasha. I thought you'd be glad to see me." She looked up with a smirk holding her fan up. "Naraku will be coming in a little while. Until then, why don't we play!" She snapped her fan open. "Dance of blades!"

Sango and Miroku grabbed Kirara, the cat leaping into the air. Kadasa and Sesshoumaru dodged, Inuyasha grabbing Kagome around the waist and leaping out of the way.

"Damn it," Inuyasha cursed. "I was hoping Naraku would be here first."

"Plans change Inuyasha," Kagome said, stringing an arrow. She paused then released it.

On the ground Kagura gasped as the arrow just missed her ear. She felt the burning on the side of her face. She turned to Kagome, raising her fan. "Die! Dance of Dragons!"

Kagome and Inuyasha leapt out of the way as tornados crashed into the tree, destroying a good chunk of the forest. Sango's boomerang flew out of nowhere. Kagura raised her fan, sending it flying.

"Kagome!" Miroku called. "Aim for Kanna!"

Kagome strung up her bow and aimed for the pale child then released it. It flew towards the child who turned, the arrow hitting the mirror and being sucked in.

"Kanna!" Kagura shouted. "What did you do!"

Kanna looked down at the mirror, waiting for it to crack. When nothing happened she looked up at Kagura. "Nothing happened."

Kagura frowned. "I can see that."

No sooner had the words got out of her mouth did the mirror shine brightly then exploded, knocking both of them backwards. Kagura groaned, getting onto her hands and knees.

"Kanna?" She turned to find the girl lying there, red tainting the white. "Kanna?" she called again. When the girl didn't move she snarled. "You… you killed her! Dance of blades! Dance of Dragons! Dance of blades!"

They all frantically tried to avoid all of them but Miroku was the first to be hit, the force of the blade knocking him off Kirara and onto the ground below.

"Miroku!" Sango cried, turning Kirara towards him as one of the tornados also headed in that direction. He sat up and reached out with his good arm, Sango grabbing it and pulling, just missing the pink swirl of power.

Kagome shot an arrow at an oncoming tornado, barely dodging another blade. Inuyasha kept swinging Tetsusaiga, only one blade nicking his left arm. Sesshoumaru raced around each attack, Kadasa hitting with her sword.

A swirl of miasma made them all turn to find Naraku slowly walking up to them. He chuckled. "I see that only Kagura is left. I was wondering if either of them would still be alive."

Kagura looked at him sharply. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes Kagura?"

Her eyes flared. "You mean you sent us on a suicide mission! You got Kanna killed because it amused you! You- DANCE OF BLADES!"

Naraku just stood there, letting the blades rip him apart before he shot up in a mass of gray tentacles. He shot one through Kagura's chest, the wind witch choking, blood trickling down her lips. "You're of no further use to me Kagura." Naraku said then tossed her aside.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, racing at him. Naraku turned to him and immediately dozens of sharp pointed tentacles flew at him. Inuyasha slashed at as many as he could but several got through his defense, making him cry out.

Kagome pulled back her bow and released, an arrow embedding itself in a tentacle, blowing it up. Naraku roared in anger, red eyes shooting at Kagome darkly, a tentacle tossed her way. She squealed and leapt out of the way, running into Kadasa, both of them falling over.

"You okay Kaji-Kag?" Kadasa asked, helping her to her feet.

Kagome nodded. "Just my pride's hurt."

Kadasa let out a short bark of laughter then jumped aside as a tentacle aimed at her. "Any plans?"

"Fight for our lives?"

"Sounds good."

That of course wasn't working, Kagome decided nearly twenty minutes later. Everyone was getting torn up trying to get close enough to attack. All team work plans had flown out the window because of the multiple sword-like arms Naraku possessed.

Said demon began chuckling. "You'll never win Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snarled and went to move forward but Kagome grabbed his haori. "Inuyasha…wait… I've got an idea." He listened carefully as the others battled Naraku to keep him busy.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango shouted.

The taiyoukai glanced at her, not seeing the tentacle aimed for him. She pulled out a dagger and swung. Sesshoumaru barely had time to blink as it embedded itself in the tentacle aimed at his head. He turned, looking at it then tugged the dagger back out and tossed it back to her, nodding his thanks. She tucked it back into her belt and swung at another one.

"Do you think it'll work?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "It has too. There's a moment's pause after someone strikes him that he's vulnerable. We need to use that pause and attack with everything we've got."

"How do we tell everyone?"

"You attack and I'll tell Sango, then I'll attack and she'll tell Miroku. We'll just pass it down the line."

"Got it." He leapt to his feet and raced forward. Kagome raced to Sango, quickly explaining the plan. Sango looked confused but nodded and rushed towards Miroku when the monk leapt back from an attack. Miroku told Kadasa who told Sesshoumaru.

Kadasa leapt back from an attack, landing next to Sango and handing her the sword. Sango grabbed Miroku's staff and Kadasa's sword, tying them onto her Hiraikotsu before swinging in a circle and releasing them. The bubbling Naraku let loose a howl as it tore through his flesh.

"Mortals! I will kill you!" he shouted and flung a tentacle at Kagome who shrieked as it hit her, sending her flying backwards, skidding several times.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and hurried towards her.

Everything suddenly froze, Inuyasha in mid run towards her, Naraku's face contorted in anger, Sango looking worried, Hiraikotsu still in the air from its return journey.

Kagome sat up, looking around in confusion. "Huh?"

**It's time for our part of the deal.**

She jumped to her feet, bow at the ready. "What! Who are you!"

**We're the ones who saved you, remember?**

"No… what do you want?"

**Our part of the agreement.**

She blinked. "What agreement?"

**When we changed you, we asked for payment.**

"No… no you said nothing about payment! You said you'd just take away my memories!"

**Well… that was part one. Part two was our profit. **

"What was it?"

**That you defeat Naraku. **

Kagome blinked. "I was going to anyway."

**No. You were actually going to die in the process. We're going to completely overtake your body momentarily. You'll become a full miko. **

"What about after?"

**You'll be able to choose what you want to be. We'd rather you stay a miko. **

"Um… I-"

**Not now. Listen carefully. We want you to shut your eyes. Recall the training that inuyoukai Kadasa taught you, how to delve into yourself and find your inner core.**

Kagome did that quickly.

**Good. Now take it and spread it over your entire body.**

She did that, feeling herself almost pulsing.

**Excellent. In a moment you'll feel almost sick to your stomach but that's what supposed to happen. **

Kagome gasped as her stomach churned. "How long is… this supposed to last?" She hadn't even gotten the sentence out when it stopped.

**Very good. Now, here's what you have to do…**

Time began once more, Inuyasha racing towards Kagome who'd just finished skidding.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru snapped, the haynou pausing. "Not now! Hurry and attack!"

Inuyasha looked torn but turned and raised Tetsusaiga. He let out a howl a moment later and swung Tetsusaiga down. "BAHARYUU!"

Sesshoumaru swung Tenseiga at the same time. "DRAGON STRIKE!"

Kagome groaned but got to her feet, swaying slightly. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, raising her bow. _Hit the mark…_ she pleaded silently. She released her arrow and opened her eyes to find it colliding with the two powers, forming a brilliant white light that hit Naraku.

He screamed, it echoing as pressure built up. Inuyasha bounded over to Kagome and grabbed her, feeling the pressure about to pop. Miroku shielded Sango, Kirara hiding between them. Kadasa clung to Sesshoumaru.

He suddenly exploded in a brilliant display of blinding color, the wind gusting outwards, his scream echoing even as the light died out and they opened their eyes.

There was nothing left, absolutely nothing, except for a shimmering pink orb.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my Hotaru readers / reviewers, **

Whew. Long time no see…read… write… whatever…

Anyway, I went to Washington D.C. last week! Yay! It was fun! But it was also hot and humid. And I saw a baby panda at the national zoo! It was so cute!

This weekend I'm going to Delaware so there won't be any updates. Mayhaps I'll get another chapter done before I leave. (cries) Hotaru is almost over! There's only 25 chapters! So four chapters left! Then maybe a sequel… you'll have to give ideas. It'll take place during Inuyasha's kids time period.

So I gotta go. Thanks for everyone who's supported this lazy writer so far!

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Naraku, Kohaku, Midoriko or Sesshoumaru. I do happen to own Kadasa, Loranna, Gorengi and Dante though. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hotaru**

**Chapter 22**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was over…. It was finally over…

Kagome cautiously limped over to the jewel and picked it up, holding it in her palm. She carefully tore off her necklace of shards and cupped them all in her palm. Her palms began glowing, light shining from them, wind ruffling her clothes before it died down and she opened her hand to reveal a full jewel.

She turned to the others. "It's done… it's complete."

Sango immediately turned to Miroku who was sighing. She grabbed his right arm and he jumped. "Sango?" She carefully removed the beads and he froze. She grabbed the fabric on his hand then tugged quickly. Miroku's eyes widened before he grinned at her.

Miroku laughed and grabbed her, hugging her tightly, spinning in circles. Miroku held out his uncovered hand and they saw an empty palm, no sign of any wind tunnel ever being there. Sango laughed as well, hugging him tightly to her.

Kadasa sighed and winced, leaning against her sword stuck in the ground, an arm around the wound at her waist. Sesshoumaru looked the same as always except for few bloody and torn up areas on him.

Inuyasha looked weary but happy, flopping to the ground with a happy sigh. Kagome just held the jewel, staring at it as though she couldn't believe what had happened.

"Kaji-Kag!" Kadasa voice startled then all. "Your… your tail's gone!"

Kagome looked at her in surprise then behind her. No tail. She raised a hand to the top of her head. No ears. "What?" she asked then recalled the voice. It had told her it was taking away her demon powers.

_It can't do that! Hey! Moron! Give me my tail and ears back!_

Nothing replied to her and she mentally snarled but sighed physically. "I dunno," she said with a shrug. "I guess my miko powers must've purified that half or something…"

Inuyasha looked startled for a moment then shook his head. Sango and Miroku frowned, Kadasa shrugging as well. "Now what?" she asked.

Sango suddenly gasped, hands going over her mouth. They all looked at her.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked in concern. She looked at her sharply, eyes tearing up.

"If the jewel is complete…what happened to Kohaku?"

Kagome winced, not having thought about that before. Miroku instantly frowned, Inuyasha glancing away. Kadasa cocked her head, looking confused but didn't say anything.

Sango looked at the ground. "He's probably dead… lying somewhere…"

"Taijiya." They all looked at Sesshoumaru. "I owe you a debt."

Sango blinked, momentarily confused. "What?"

"I owe you a debt. You aided me earlier." She still looked confused. "You find the boy, I'll revive him."

Sango smiled brightly. "Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

A loud startled squeak made them all turn to see Kadasa hit the ground. The sword she'd been leaning on had fallen over and taken her with it.

"Damn it!" she cursed loudly, rolling off the sword and wincing as she examined her carved leg. She sighed irritably. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, Sango and Kagome bursting out laughing, Inuyasha smirking and Miroku trying to hide a grin.

Kadasa scowled at them all, though her lips twitched. "Shuddup!" She shifted to get up then winced, quickly hiding it. She grabbed her sword and dug it into the ground, using it to pull herself to her feet. She tentatively tapped her wounded leg on the ground then set it there, releasing the sword and throwing her arms into the air. "Ta da-oomph!" she fell back over, wincing at her leg. She cursed violently again.

"You're almost as bad as Inuyasha," Miroku remarked dryly.

Sesshoumaru strode over and knelt down, picking her up as he stood. She squeaked then scowled. "Warn someone before you do that!" she said, bopping his head.

"Do you _want_ me to drop you?" he growled.

She rolled her eyes and pointed to her sword. "Baka monk? Grab my sword please?"

Miroku did so but didn't give it to her. "You hurt yourself the last time you held it, remember?" She scowled darkly and opened her mouth to comment but squeaked as Sesshoumaru turned, heading back towards the castle. She started yelling at him, telling him she could walk on her own, that she was fine and she could hold her own sword.

Kagome and Sango exchanged amused glances, Inuyasha scoffing and stuffing his hands in his sleeves, Miroku smiling in amusement. After only a few minutes her ranting had stopped and she was out cold.

"Are we sure she's asleep and not unconscious?" Sango asked out of the blue. "She has lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, her breathing's normal," Inuyasha answered vaguely. "She's probably healing as we speak."

"Lucky her," Kagome muttered under her breath, nursing her bruised hip. She heard a snort from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha shooting her an amused look, Sango and Miroku looking confused. "Are we there yet?" she called to Sesshoumaru.

"No."

She waited a minute." Are we there yet?"

"No."

Another minute. "Are we the-"

"No and I shall rip your mouth from your skull and shove it down your throat if you don't stop asking."

"Blugh," she made a face. "And you only made it to three… well two and a half. My mom can do better than that! She can make it to three hundred and forty-seven!"

"You actually counted?" Sango asked dully.

"Of course. Ten hours in a car can be amusing for only so long."

"Car?" Kagome mentally grinned. Something to keep her busy!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kagome awoke suddenly and looked around, realizing she was in her room. She sat up, rubbing her forehead, a sliver of moonlight coming in through the window. _How'd I fall asleep?_ she wondered, blinking fatigue from her eyes. She vaguely recalled the group stopped on the way back because she'd been stumbling over roots and her words, trying to explain about the future. She remembered sitting down and that was it.

She stretched, trying to shake all the weariness from her bones. Slipping out of bed she pulled on her white miko top, grabbed a sword and attached it to her belt as well as a bow and arrows then silently snuck downstairs and out back, hurrying to the clearing Sesshoumaru had shown her.

She sat down on the rock and shut her eyes. _Kaji?_ When no one answered she sighed heavily and fell into herself. She woke when she fell off her rock and jumped to her feet to make sure no one saw.

Kagome frowned, looking around the grassy dreamscape realizing she was still asleep. "Hey!" she called out, her voice echoing. "Where the hell are you! I can't believe I'm saying this but I want my tail back!"

"You _want_ to be a half breed again?" She turned to find a woman walking towards her. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a red and white miko outfit with armor around her shoulders and chest, a sword hanging from one hip.

"You…" Kagome blinked in surprise. "You're Midoriko!"

Midoriko paused a few feet from her and crossed her arms. "And you're Kagome. You've been very troublesome Kagome."

"Well excuse me for trying to gain back a jewel _you_ created that every creature wants so they can rule the world."

Midoriko scowled. "_I_ was trying to save lives!"

"Well so am I! Now, if you don't mind, I want my haynou self back so I can wake up and forget this ever happened!" Midoriko scowled and waved a hand, Kagome feeling her haynou strength returning. "Finally!"

"What are you going to do with the jewel?"

Kagome fell silent. "I… I don't know…"

Midoriko watched her stoically before saying, "may I make a suggestion?" Kagome looked up at her. "Make a wish that you can control the well. That way you can control who goes back and forth between the well and you don't have to worry about not being able to get back."

"But… that's a selfish wish."

Midoriko shrugged. "There's no demons left here. All you see is all there is."

"What? I thought you sealed the demon in here along with yourself."

"I did. You purified the jewel so the demons are all gone."

"But… will the jewel disappear after my wish?"

Midoriko nodded, then sighed. "The jewel has been around for too long. It needs to disappear. Too much blood has been shed over it."

Kagome nodded. "I'll do it."

Midoriko smiled. "Good." She put her hands on her hips. "Maybe I can finally get some peace and quiet then!"

Kagome laughed. "Good bye Midoriko."

Midoriko bowed her head. "Good bye Kagome."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kagome awoke with a start, looking around the clearing. She realized Inuyasha sat beside her and smiled up at him. "Morning Inuyasha." He jumped slightly and looked down then nodded. "Any particular thing I can assist you with?" Kagome asked.

"No. I saw you leavin' and followed. Good thing too. Your green shield fell when you fell off the rock." He grinned.

Kagome flushed. "I didn't mean too! Really!" He just smirked and looked back out at the trees, sunlight beginning to filter through them. _It feels like the last time we just sat together was so, so long ago. Wait a minute…_ "Inuyasha? You had wanted to ask me something before we left. What was it?"

He looked confused then flushed. "Oh… nothin."

She grinned this time. "Inuyasha. You know I'll just continue to pester you until I find out. Then I can get Miroku and Sango in on it too."

"Fine." He scowled then lost it, looking nervous. "Are we still… you know… a couple?"

She flushed. "I suppose so… I mean… if you still want to be…"

"Sure I do!"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Good! So do I!"

He reached forward and picked her up. "Let's hurry back," he said. "We have to taunt Kadasa for hurting herself." Kagome giggled as he raced towards the castle.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hours later, after they'd woken Kadasa and Miroku up mercilessly (which included a freezing cold bucket of water), everyone was gathered in the library, Sesshoumaru just staring out the window, Kagome trying to teach Kadasa a card game, Miroku valiantly loosing, Sango rolling her eyes, Inuyasha snorting at him.

"My lord?" They all turned to find a cheetah demon walking in. He bowed.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked dully.

"We've found a human boy on the edge of the perimeter."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well… you said to report anything odd… and he's dressed like a demon slayer."

Sango stiffened then hurried forward. "Where?"

The demon blinked in surprise, taking a step back. "H-he's out front…"

Sango raced out the open door, the rest following. The demons were just bringing in the boy and Sango let out a cry hurrying forward. "Kohaku!" she cried.

"Bring him to your room," Sesshoumaru ordered. They all piled outside to Sango's room, the demons lying the boy on the bed before being dismissed. "Taijiya, move."

Sango stepped back and he took her place, unsheathing Tenseiga. His eyes narrowed, seeing something no one else could before he swung his sword down in an arc. Sango barely had time to gasp to protest when he sheathed his sword once more.

Sesshoumaru stepped back and Sango glanced at him cautiously then knelt next to the boy. "Kohaku?"

Brown eyes fluttered open and focused on Sango. "Sister?" He sat up with a start. "Sister!" She hugged him tightly, tears falling. He looked up at her. "Sister what happened to me?"

Sesshoumaru turned, walking out the door, Kadasa smiling after the pair and following. Kagome nudged Inuyasha and Miroku and they followed the two out, leaving Sango to talk with her brother.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
They didn't see Sango again till dinner. Sitting around the table, only Loranna, Gorengi and Dante joined them, the only ones still there from the Lord of Lands meeting, everyone else gone home. The doors opened with a small creak and Sango stepped in, followed by Kohaku who was staring at his feet.

"Sango! Kohaku!" Kagome cried happily. "Come! Sit! You must be hungry!" Kohaku glanced at her and opened his mouth then shut it and nodded. Sango led him over to the table and sat beside him. He stared at his food, Kagome noticing. "Kohaku? You all right?"

He glanced up then back down. "I just… want to apologize…"

"For what?"

"For everything I did under Naraku's spell."

Kagome giggled. "Don't apologize. We know you couldn't fight it."

"But-"

"No buts," Inuyasha cut in. "You did it cause Naraku wanted us to get angry at you. We're not angry at you so there's nothing to apologize for." Kagome smiled brightly at him, Sango smiling warmly, Miroku looking surprise, Kadasa snorting and Sesshoumaru raising an eyebrow.

"And from the mouths of fools comes wisdom," Sesshoumaru commented.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome sighed. _There goes his intelligent moment,_ she thought as he threatened Sesshoumaru with a food fight, only Kadasa threatening to make him clean it up stopping the argument.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my Hotaru readers / reviewers, **

The chapters are ticking down! Only **three** more left!

Till next time,

**Kadasa Mori**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kohaku, or Sesshoumaru. I do happen to own Kadasa though. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hotaru**

**Chapter 23**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sighing, she packed the last of her bag and turned, looking out the window over the lands. It was early morning. If they'd really wanted to, they could reach Kaede's village by tomorrow morning, but they wanted to relax, take it easy on the way home. _After all_, she snapped the backpack shut, _it's not as though we have an actual arch-enemy anymore._ Smiling, she looked around her room once more before hurrying downstairs.

"Kagome!" She turned at the bottom of the stairs to find Sango hurrying after her, Kohaku holding her hand. She smiled. "Glad to be getting back home?"

Kagome nodded happily. "Extremely. Of course, I will miss Kadasa. Not being around her after seeing her everyday for a couple months is going to be weird."

"Don't worry!" They both jumped as the blond tackled Kagome from behind, hugging her. "I'll make sure to visit lots! It's not like I won't know where you are since you don't have to go around looking for shards anymore, right!"

Kagome giggled and nodded. "Of course Kadasa."

She stood straight with a grin then nodded. "Sides! Yasha has been accepted into the Meeting of the Lords! He'll have to come to each meeting!"

"Oh great." They turned to find the haynou walking down the stairs with Miroku. "Do I _have_ to?"

"Yup!" the blond inuyoukai giggled happily. "I need someone to buddy up against Toroku when he gets into his snobby mode, otherwise we're jolly good friends. Jolly good."

Kagome glanced at Sango then back at Kadasa. "Normally, I'd say this is normal behavior for you… but you're acting weirder than normal."

She giggled. "Sesshoumaru gave me sake!" she shouted, tossing her hands into the air.

The four sweat dropped and in unison said, "oh great."

"Kadasa."

She turned then squealed. "My sake giver! Give me more sake!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I didn't give you sake."

"I know! I stole it from the kitchens! Technically it's yours though."

He sighed heavily and turned to a nearby servant. "Please tell a runner that I need him. I'll need to send a message to the Southern lands that their lady can not take care of herself at the moment." She bowed and hurried off.

Kadasa giggled. "Thanks Sesshie!"

He ignored her and turned to Inuyasha. "You're leaving today?"

Inuyasha nodded. "We do have to get back. Kaede and Shippo's probably missing us… and Kagome hasn't been home in awhile." Kagome paled at that thought. Her family probably thought she was dead.

"Eat before you leave," Sesshoumaru said dully, headed for the kitchens.

"Wait for me Sesshie!" Kadasa called, bouncing after him, blabbering away about nothing. Kagome and Sango shared grins, Inuyasha rolling his eyes and Miroku smiling pleasantly, following after the two youkai. Kohaku frowned slightly. Were adults always this odd?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Kadasa asked as they stepped out onto the front yard of Sesshoumaru's home.

Kagome sighed mentally, hearing that sentence come from Kadasa's mouth for the hundredth time that morning. She turned and smiled at Kadasa. "Yes. I need to return home. Not going back to my time after almost two months is probably worrying everyone. The new half breed change is going to startle them as well…" She sweat dropped at the thought.

Kadasa let out a howl and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you Kaji-Kag!"

Kagome giggled at the nickname and hugged her back. "I'll miss you too Asa."

Kadasa turned from her and hugged Sango. "I'll miss you too Sango!"

"Same here Kadasa."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, all of the males mentally agreeing, _women._

Kagome bowed slightly to Sesshoumaru. "Good bye Sesshoumaru. Take care of Kadasa." He gave a small snort but bowed his head slightly in her direction.

Kadasa pat Inuyasha on the head and poked Miroku before waving as they raced away and back towards home. This time, it only took about fifteen minutes to climb the cliff that had taken them nearly a day last time. Kirara was up to full strength and just carried Miroku and Sango to the top, Kagome and Inuyasha hopping up after her.

Getting into the forest about a mile in, Kagome suddenly realized… they didn't _have_ to get back immediately… there were no jewel shards to be found, no one was injured…

She stopped dead, Sango and Miroku flying past on Kirara then turning around, Inuyasha disappearing for a moment then jogging back.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I just realized… we don't have to hurry…" She grinned. "We were always hurrying about, trying to collect the shards but… there's no need anymore. We have them all. We can stop and smell the flowers."

Inuyasha's face screwed up in confusion. "Why the hell would we wanna do that?"

"It's an expression Inuyasha," Sango sighed.

"Oh."

Kagome chuckled. "For the first time since I've been here… we don't _need_ to be anywhere. I mean sure, we'd like to get back to the village as quickly as possible, but we're not searching for jewel shards, Naraku or rogue youkai. It's… pleasant, I suppose."

Sango smiled and nodded. "It is pleas… MIROKU!" SMACK!

Kohaku watched with wide eyes, looking quite confused. Kagome and Inuyasha winced then sighed as Sango began screaming at the unfortunate monk. Well, things were back to normal she supposed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It took them nearly five days to get back, instead of two overnight stays. They chattered amongst themselves, laughed, played cards, spent lounging hours at a riverbank, enjoying the sun and hanging out.

Kohaku became more comfortable between them all, after apologizing again and again until Inuyasha whacked him across the head and told him if he apologized once more he'd kill him.

Suffice to say, Inuyasha was sat several dozen times and Kohaku didn't apologize again.

Shippo had burst into tears when he'd spotted them. Kagome had at first thought it was because he missed them all so much but he informed her quite quickly that while he missed them, he was crying in happiness that now Kaede had someone new to torment besides himself.

Kagome debated whether or not to save Shippo from Inuyasha's clutches after he'd tormented the haynou. She eventually did save him but didn't sit Inuyasha like usual.

Kohaku and Kaede hit it off well, Kohaku volunteering to help her find herbs to help villagers. Kagome suspected it was his way of repenting for all the lives he took while under Naraku's command. He was also getting quite good at spotting the right herbs and mixing healing potions and slaves. She'd go as far to say he was almost as good as Kaede herself, far better than Kagome, Sango or Miroku. Inuyasha had no say in the matter because he was awful at spotting or making anything.

Kagome also debated on whether or not to go see her family right away. She sat on the rim of the well, looking into the darkness. It'd been almost two months so apprehension gripped her stomach. She waved a hand, noting the falling sun. Might as well wait till tomorrow right? Besides, Inuyasha wanted to see her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha took a deep breath as he paced in front of the pond. This is where he'd first asked Kagome to be his girlfriend. Now after this entire ordeal he understood that he didn't just really like her, he absolutely loved her, with his entire existence. He'd die for her before he'd let her be hurt. He couldn't live without her. This meant he was going to ask her to be his mate, or wife as humans called it, forever and for always.

_Hopefully,_ he thought nervously, _she'll agree. If she doesn't, **I'll** jump off a cliff._

"Inuyasha?"

He jumped, startled, a hand going to his sword before he recognized Kagome, cocking her head. "Kagome…" he muttered. "It's just you."

She smiled. "Just me. You all right?"

He nodded as she walked over, standing at his side, looking out over Firefly Pond as Kagome called it, since there were always fireflies fluttering around the moon lit pond.

"Kagome…" he started nervously.

She turned to him smiling brilliantly. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"We've been together for a long time."

Her smile fell a notch in confusion but she nodded. "Yes we have."

"We've been through a lot of tough times. Dealing with Naraku, your skool, tests…" he scowled. "Wimpy wolves."

Kagome giggled.

"You've always keep our psycho family together and more importantly, kept me from running away from the only family I've ever had. You've trusted me even when I turned full demon and lost my mind. You've rooted for me even when I felt as though I'd never succeed. You're the only one to make me tell you what's bothering me, what's hurting me, and you're the only one to get a smile on my face."

She looked confused, and probably slightly scared because of the fact he was sharing this with her. He took a deep breath.

"What I'm trying to say is that… I love you, more than anything in the world."

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, eyes filling up.

He got onto one knee, just like Miroku told him to and grabbed her hand. "Kagome, would you marry me and be my mate forever and for always?"

She drew in a sharp breath before lunging at him, wrapping her arms around him. They tumbled backwards, Inuyasha landing on his back heavily.

"Yes Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!"

He smiled and kissed her. "Forever and for always?"

"Forever and for always!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my Hotaru readers / reviewers, **

Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **_Two_** more chapters left!

My schooling starts tomorrow. Senior power! -shakefist- wOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOt! So I might not be updating for awhile… then again, I may update sooner so that I can procrastinate against the evil that is homework (sweatdrop) ah ha ha… ha…

**Kadasa Mori**

P.S. To those of you that have reviewed and I have not yet replied, my e-mail's been funky, working sometimes and not working others. I may not have seen your review yet since I have over 2 hundred e-mails… ugh… I'll try and reply soon!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome or Sesshoumaru. I do happen to own Kadasa, Serenity and Kaji though. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hotaru**

**Chapter 24**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kagome had returned home. After being away for several months, her family greeted her with tears and many hugs, all thinking she'd died or something terrible had happened. She'd assured them it was nothing of the sort… though something had happened.

Their faces when she revealed her new form made her giggle even today. Their jaws had dropped and their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

Her mother was the first to recover and instantly let out a shrill cry of "I'm going to have grandchildren!"

Kagome and Inuyasha barely had time to blush as Souta shrieked as well and instantly began poking her tail and trying to pet her ears. Her grandfather, after nearly having a heart attack, began shouting it was Inuyasha's fault.

Inuyasha did say it was his fault, which made everything stop before they sat down and Kagome explained what had happened. An hour later Souta was still trying to poke at her and pet her ears as well as get her to promise to let him meet Sesshoumaru and Kadasa, her mother kept repeating "Grandchildren! Grandchildren!" and her grandfather was muttering protection seals for the family against evil youkai.

Sango and Miroku had gotten married quickly. Kagome had always known they would. They were in love though never had wanted to commit to it… Miroku especially. Now Sango just hit him harder when he flirted.

Sesshoumaru and Kadasa got married, though not a huge official thing like Sango and Miroku. They'd simply received documents, had Inuyasha sign the papers as a witness to it and that was that. A few months later, Kadasa had shown up holding a bundle, which turned out to be Inuyasha's first true niece, Serenity. Rin began dating Kohaku, both extremely happy and living a quiet life in the new demon slayer's village Sango and Miroku had helped recreate after she'd been wed.

Now, nearly two years later, everyone was currently enjoying the summer's day.

"Come on Sango! Come on Kadasa! Block!" Gorengi shouted as their blades crashed together.

What better way to enjoy summer than with a simple duel between friends right?

"Gorengi!" Kadasa shouted back. "If you don't shut up, I will _murder_ you!" She panted as she fought against the taijiya. "Jeez Sango… you fight harder… than most demons!"

Sango smirked. "That's cause _I'm_ the best!"

"Sa'go!" Two year old Serenity cried loudly. "Mama best!" She laughed loudly then squeaked as Kadasa rammed her sword against Sango's.

"Baka! Keep you're guard up!" Gorengi shouted at her.

Sesshoumaru snorted, sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree in the shade, Serenity in his lap. Inuyasha sat in a branch a foot above his brother's head, draped over it and watching the battle. Miroku was leaning against the fence around the small horse paddock or "battle arena" as Kadasa called it. Sango had challenged Kadasa to a small battle to pass the time and so far, after about a quarter of an hour, no one had backed down.

"Sango! Kadasa!" Both women looked up from their training to see Kagome rushing towards them. She hopped over the fence and grabbed their wrists. "Come with me! I need to talk to you!" They sheathed their swords and followed after the girl quickly leaving the group of men behind.

"Mama!" Serenity cried and leapt to her feet hurrying after the women, the blond pausing to pick her up then hurried after her friend.

Inuyasha snorted in the tree. "Women and their talking."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It's probably about you _half_-_breed_."

Inuyasha growled. "Say that again _brother_."

"Come on guys. Let's go grab some food," Gorengi whined.

Inuyasha sighed but hopped out of the tree following his brother.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"So what's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked as they sat by the river. Kadasa splashed water on her face and sat back looking at her haynou friend.

"I… I'm… I'm pregnant," Kagome sputtered.

They both stared at her until Kadasa raised her nose sniffing. She broke out into a grin and hugged the girl. "You are! I'm so happy for you Kaji-Kag!"

Sango squealed and hugged her. "You are! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!"

They all squealed in happiness until Serenity spoke up.

"Mama? Mama what's pre'nant?"

They all froze then laughed nervously. Kadasa reached forward putting a hand on Kagome's stomach. "There's a baby inside Kagome Senni!"

Serenity blinked. "Au't Gome eatted baby?"

"No. There's one growing inside of her. Like a flower."

Serenity blinked again then turned, grabbed a weed and handed it to her mother. "Here Mama!"

Kadasa giggled and smiled. "Thank you Senni." Senni giggled before Kadasa grabbed her. "Let's go torment your father!"

Serenity let out a laugh. "Papa!"

"You guys?" They looked at Kagome. "Don't tell Inuyasha… I'm going to tell him tonight."

Both Sango and Kadasa nodded. Serenity blinked. "Understand Senni?" Kadasa asked. "Don't tell uncle Inu that aunt Kagome is pregnant. It would make aunt Kagome sad. We don't want her sad right?" Serenity shook her head. "No. So don't tell okay?"

Serenity nodded wildly. "Okay Mama!"

Kadasa smiled and ruffled her hair. "That's my girl."

"Come on you two!" Sango chirped happily. "Let's go peel the boys from the kitchen so they don't blow up anything this time."

Kagome and Kadasa burst out laughing. The last time Inuyasha'd been let near the kitchen, he'd blown up dinner. No one knew exactly how he did, but their stew became paint for their walls, ceiling and floor.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Only Inuyasha."

Sango giggled. "Let's hope your child doesn't have a lot of his genes, eh?"

"I pray for mercy from the lord above. Please, please, _please_ don't let this child have Inuyasha's genes!" Sango and Kadasa laughed. "Well… actually let it have his ear genes."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kagome smiled as she watched Kadasa, Sesshoumaru and Serenity. They all sat outside once more, in the shade of the trees by the river. Serenity sat in Kadasa's lap blue eyes with hints of silver looking up at her mother happily, mid back length pin straight silver hair in a ponytail. Kadasa was smiling at her, listening to her wild tale of chasing a rabbit around in her two year old babble. Sesshoumaru had an arm behind Kadasa, propping himself up on it as he also looked at his daughter. Though he wore no smile, Kagome could tell he was happy.

She unconsciously put a hand on her stomach. _Soon… soon I'll have a child as well…_ She smiled brightly. She caught Sango's gaze and the taijiya smiled warmly back.

She had to tell Inuyasha. She suddenly blanched. She had to tell Inuyasha! She refrained from casting a terrified look at him. What was he going to say! Would he be happy as well! Would he leave her when he found out she was pregnant!

She swallowed and glanced up at Kadasa who was watching her. She caught the silent question. _You all right?_ She nodded softly and glanced at Inuyasha then back at Kadasa, placing a hand on her stomach. Kadasa blinked then rolled her eyes as though her worrying was for naught.

Feeling slightly better, Kagome took a deep breath and looked at Inuyasha once more. He was laughing with Miroku and Gorengi about something or another. He caught her gaze and looked confused at her worry but she merely smiled and shifted, curling up against his side, his arm wrapping protectively around her waist. She smiled up at him and he smiled back before turning back to Gorengi.

She'd tell him tonight… tonight for sure.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Pacing by the pond, Kagome muttered to herself. She'd told him to meet her by firefly pond. It seemed to be _their_ spot, since of course he'd asked her out here, he'd asked her to marry him here, and she'd been telling him they were going to have a baby here.

Biting her lip in worry she continued pacing. _What if he's angry… what if he hates me… what if… there's a lot of what ifs … what if something goes wrong… what if this is bad for us… what if_-

"Kagome?"

She jumped then turned and looked as he walked up to her and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi."

"You said to meet you here. That you had to tell me something."

"Yeah… see… Inuyasha. I have to tell you something important… that'll change our lives…"

He looked worried. "What?"

"It's… I'm… uh… I… We… um…"

He smiled warmly, hands holding her upper arms. "Kagome. Whatever it is we can work out."

Swallowing she smiled nervously. "I'm pregnant!"

Silence.

He stared at her, eyes wide. She blinked. "Inu…yasha?"

"You're… _pregnant_?" he asked in a strangled voice.

She felt tears. "I'm sorry Inuyasha!" she cried burying her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry!"

"What? What for?"

She looked up in confusion. "You… you're not mad?"

He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Why would I be mad!"

"Cause… we're having a baby!"

"I'm happy Kagome!" he cried, picking her up and spinning. "So happy! We're having a baby! We're having a child! Ours! Our own!" Kagome laughed and hugged him before he set her down and kissed her. "Don't ever think I'd _ever_ be angry about that," he murmured.

She starting crying, this time in happiness, resting her forehead against his. "Oh thank you Inuyasha. Thank you."

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kagome took a deep breath as she stood by the well. She wasn't sure how her family was going to react to this brand new news.

A hand clasped hers and she turned to see Inuyasha smiling at her. She had an illusion of her human self on and wasn't aware of the nervousness crossing her features until Inuyasha had grabbed her hand. She took another deep breath and turned to Inuyasha. She gave him a curt nod and they jumped at the same time falling towards the bottom but never landing, flowing through time in a blue light.

As she landed on solid ground she looked up at Inuyasha, a hand going to her stomach as an unconscious action. "Stay by my side?" she asked.

He smiled back. "Forever and for always."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my Hotaru readers / reviewers, **

Sorry this chapter took so long. Ugh. School.

Next up is an epilogue then Hotaru is complete!

**Kadasa Mori**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Mrs. Higarashi, Souta, Sango and Miroku. I do own Natsu, Aki, Juri and Natsu's rock.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hotaru**

**Epilogue – 3 Years Later **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Mama!" Turning slightly, the inu-haynou-miko looked over at her daughter, running towards her at full speed. She was a full age of 2 and ½ right now, curious eyes and nose getting her into much trouble. Since she was also an inu-haynou like her parents, she was growing up slightly faster than normal and was quite intelligent.

"Mama! Mama! Look what Natsu found! Isn't it pretty? Isn't it pretty?" She held out a dirty rock, about as big as a lemon, which in the clean spots, sparkled in the sun.

"Very pretty Natsu." The miko smiled. "Now, why don't you wash it off in the water. It'll be even prettier."

"Okay Mama!" she chirped and turned walked a few steps to the river and sticking her hands in, scrubbing the rock. This part of the stream was only a foot deep, with hardly any current and not very wide, probably an arm's length. This was her favorite spot since she could watch her daughter and relax to think.

Both her and her mate wanted another child but when Natsu was being born, the miko had to be watched over 24-7 due to the fact youkai smelled her baby and wanted to come rip them to shreds. They were trying to decide how old Natsu should be so that they wouldn't have to watch both the miko and Natsu every second of every day. Natsu should be able to defend herself in battle. It wouldn't mean they wouldn't watch Natsu, but that she'd have a little bit looser leash.

"Kagome! Natsu!" They both turned to find the miko's mate walking over.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Daddy!" Natsu shrieked running over, arms open for a hug. He plucked her up hugging her as she giggled. "Lookie, lookie what Natsu found!" She showed him the rock. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes. It's very pretty Natsu." Kagome got to her feet and walked over and he pulled her into a one-armed hug, kissing her. "Hello love."

"Hello." She giggled. "So how are Sango and Miroku?" she asked as they turned and headed towards their home.

"As good as can be considering the burden they just took in."

About two weeks ago, the taijiya and the monk had found a lost inu-haynou child. He had been unconscious when the found him, a high fever from malnutrition and being soaked to the bone and chilled. A note had been pinned to his shirt. It said '_This is my son Aki. He's 3 years old, born on the first of fall. He is an inu-haynou. Please take care of him_.'

They'd immediately taken him into their care. It had taken a week to make him feel better and another few days for him to understand they wouldn't hurt him. He was now almost comfortable around them and they wanted to wait to introduce Natsu to him until they were sure he wasn't a threat.

For some reason Kagome had always expected them to have a child before herself, but they'd settled down and seemed to enjoy life together, in peace and quiet. Kagome snorted at the thought. Natsu was anything but. She couldn't imagine going from peace and quiet to inu-haynou child in a few weeks. Inuyasha was enough of a handful and he was an adult!... at least he was an adult in _age_. His _mental_ adult-ness might not be that.

"Mama! Mama!" She was pulled from her thoughts, looking down at Natsu. "Mama, can Natsu give rocky to Gramama?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes Natsu." She looked up at Inuyasha. "Ask Papa if we can go now."

Natsu, still in Inuyasha's arms turned to her father. "Can Natsu Papa? Can Natsu?"

He frowned and Natsu gave him puppy eyes, causing him to laugh. "Of course. Come on." He held out a hand to Kagome and she grabbed it. He pulled her in close and she got dizzy.

"Ugh."

"What's the matter?"

"I got really dizzy all of the sudden." He put Natsu on his shoulders, the girl sticking the rock in the pouch around her stomach.

"You all right?" he asked, rubbing her back lightly.

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. "I'm all right." She opened her eyes to find worried golden ones looking back at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't go through the well today…"

She giggled. "I'm fine. It's probably from jumping through the trees so crazily."

"Mama!" Natsu cried. "Natsu likes jumping through trees!"

They both laughed and Inuyasha reached up, grabbing her sides and pulling her so she was hanging upside down. "We know _you_ do," Inuyasha said. "But your Mommy doesn't."

"Aw." She gave her mother a sorrowful look. "Mama doesn't?"

Kagome laughed and poked her nose. "No. Mama likes to jump but not in spinny circles."

Natsu tossed her arms into the air, though she was upside down. "Spinny circles! Spinny circles! Go spinny circles!!!"

Inuyasha grinned wickedly at Kagome who rolled her eyes. "Go. I'll keep up."

He flipped Natsu around, the girl squealing and clapping her hands before he knelt down then burst into the trees. Kagome laughed softly and followed after them, watching him do dangerous flips and twists from branch to branch.

She giggled again as she heard Natsu's squeals of excitement and shook her head. Doing so made her stomach churn, so she paused a minute, holding onto the tree beside her, waiting for it to pass. After it did she hurried to the well. Inuyasha stood there, eyes slightly unfocused, a grin across his face as he watched Natsu walk slightly tilted before falling over.

"Papa! The sky is spinny circles!"

Kagome laughed and plucked her up as she walked to the well. "No. Your brain's spinny circles!"

Natsu giggled, holding onto her mother. "Are we gonna see Gramama now?"

"Yup." She set Natsu on Inuyasha's shoulders and he grabbed her hand and they leapt over the lip of the well, going through blue and carefully landing on the ground. Kagome plucked out her powers and hid all signs of youkai from her small family then allowed Inuyasha to pick her and Natsu up and leapt out of the well. He set Kagome on the ground and headed for the door.

"Gramama!"

Mrs. Higarashi turned from her sweeping as a child's voice echoed from the well house. A moment later, Inuyasha slid the door open. "Duck Natsu."

She giggled and ducked her head down as they walked through the doorway. She spotted Mrs. Higarashi and squealed. "Gramama!" Inuyasha put her on the ground and the girl ran, arms wide to Mrs. Higarashi who laughed and plucked her up off the ground.

"Natsu! I've missed you!"

"Gramama! Gramama, look what Natsu found for you!"

She held up the still semi-dirty rock. Mrs. Higarashi gasped. "Oh my Natsu! It's so pretty!"

"Yeah-yeah! Natsu likes pretty rock. It's for Gramama!"

"I've got an idea! Let's put it in the fish tank, so then the fishes can enjoy it too."

"Okay!" Mrs. Higarashi led Natsu into the kitchen while Inuyasha and Kagome flopped onto the couch.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Higarashi called from the kitchen.

"Yes and please!" Kagome answered back.

"Natsu, would you like some chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yes and please!" They heard her copy from the kitchen. Both women giggled, Inuyasha rolling his eyes with a smile.

"I'm home!"

"Souta!" Kagome shouted happily.

There was thud, signifying his backpack had hit the floor before the boy appeared in the living room. He grinned and raced for her. "Kagome!" He grabbed her in a hug and she squealed as she was lifted up off the ground in a tight embrace.

Souta had a growth spurt over the last three years and was now almost as tall as Inuyasha. He set Kagome back on the ground and grinned. "I missed you guys!"

Kagome laughed as Natsu came squealing into the room shouting "Unco Souta! Unco Souta!"

Souta grabbed the little girl and swung her into the air, hugging her tightly. "Hi Natsu! Did you miss me?!"

"Yes!!! Natsu missed Unco Souta and Gramama!" Mrs. Higarashi walked into the room carrying a tray of drinks.

"Here we are!" she said happily. "The cookies will be done in just a little bit." She sat down beside her daughter, Natsu climbing onto her lap.

"Inuyasha!" Souta grinned. "I gotta show you my new game! Come on! Upstairs! Upstairs!" The haynou chuckled as he was pushed towards the door.

Inuyasha suddenly paused midway across the room, causing Souta to bump into him and fall over. He lifted his head taking a deep breath.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, both her and Mrs. Higarashi turning to the haynou. He turned back to Kagome and walked over, sniffing. His eyes widened considerably. "Kagome!" he cried and pulled her to her feet. "You're pregnant!"

She gasped and grinned. "I am?!"

"She is?!" Souta and Mrs. Higarashi cried together.

"Yay!" Mrs. Higarashi cried happily, Natsu not knowing what she was happy about also crying out in happiness. "I get another grandchild!"

"Another one?" Souta cried jokingly and Natsu copied him as well until he tickled her. Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly then her mother.

"Mama?" She looked down at Natsu who tugged on her robes. "What's another one?"

They all chuckled and Kagome smiled. "Natsu, how would you like to be a big sister?"

Natsu blinked then smiled, not understanding the word sister. "Okay Mama."

"Natsu, you know how Juri, from the village, has a younger baby sister."

Natsu made an 'ohhhh' with her mouth then frowned. "Juri say baby pulls on Juri's hair. Juri doesn't like it."

"Then you'll have to teach your sister not to pull on people's hair."

Natsu grinned brilliantly. "Okay Mama!"

Kagome ruffled her hair. "That's a good girl."

Natsu giggled then turned to Mrs. Higarashi. "Cookies Gramama? Cookies?"

Mrs. Higarashi laughed. "Yes Natsu, cookies. Let's go."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kagome hugged her mother tightly. "We'll see you guys again soon."

Mrs. Higarashi smiled. "Good. We're having a family reunion in about three weeks so sometime before then, okay?"

Kagome grinned and nodded. "We'll be there with bells on! Come on you two."

As they headed for the well, Mrs. Higarashi heard Inuyasha ask, "why do we have to wear bells?"

"It's just an expression, you idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

She still heard them arguing as they dropped into the well house. When silence fell across the yard she sighed then looked at Souta who turned to her. "What?"

Smiling she hooked an arm through his. "At least I still have one child to torment."

"_Mooo-ooom_!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kagome sighed happily as she sat on the hill overlooking the firefly pond. She rested against Inuyasha's chest, his arms around her's and Natsu's waist, the little girl curled up against Kagome's stomach. From his even breathing she could tell he was asleep, Natsu as well.

Kagome looked up at the night sky. She never would've imagined that she'd be here today, enjoying a simple quiet evening with her husband and daughter, watching the stars twinkle instead of graves of her friends when Naraku attacked.

She shook her thought away and looked down at her daughter, brushing a strand of hair from her twitching nose. A smile crossed Natsu's features as the girl relaxed once more. Kagome watched her in silence before she leaned back against Inuyasha and closed her eyes, sleep overcoming her. Unconsciously she placed a hand on her stomach, the other on Natsu's arm, Inuyasha's arms tightening around her.

And as they slept through the peaceful night, on the pond the fireflies danced.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**_The End_  
**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To all of my Hotaru readers / reviewers, **

**Hotaru** is finally over… My baby's all grown up!!! In exactly 1 year, 6 months and 12 days **Hotaru** is complete!!! Thank you all for the awesome reviews, the fact that you read it and keeping along with this slow and lazy bum writer. I love you all and good luck to you all in the future!

**For the last time, **

**Kadasa Mori **

**Signing off.**


End file.
